Amigo o Marido
by Mellervedeen
Summary: <html><head></head>Katniss estaba a punto de perder la custodia de su pequeño sobrino, ¿y quién mejor para consolarla que Peeta Mellark?</html>
1. Argumento

**Esta historia titulada ''Amigo o Marido'' es propiedad de la escritora Kim Lawrence, los personajes que aparecen a continuación son creación de la escritora Suzanne Collins, yo solo adapto esta maravillosa historia con estos maravillosos personajes, espero que les guste y se animen a leer mas historias de estas autoras :) **

**Saludos Maya.**

* * *

><p><strong>Argumento:<strong>

Katniss estaba a punto de perder la custodia de su pequeño sobrino, ¿y quién mejor para consolarla que Peeta Mellark? Para el resto de las mujeres, Peeta era la personificación del sexo, para ella, sólo era su mejor amigo, bromista y encantador...

Pero, cuando Peeta le propuso que se casaran con el fin de mantener la custodia del bebe, su amistad empezó a ser algo más íntima y sensual. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo comportarse como marido y mujer, pero donde parecían entenderse sin ningún problema era en el dormitorio.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Esta historia titulada ''Amigo o Marido'' es propiedad de la escritora Kim Lawrence, los personajes que aparecen a conti****nuación son creación de la escritora Suzanne Collins, yo solo adapto esta maravillosa historia con estos maravillosos personajes, espero que les guste y se animen a leer mas historias de estas autoras :)**

**Saludos Maya.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

—¿MAÑANA? ¿Tan pronto? -Katniss Everdeen cerró los ojos, horrorizada, y deseó poder despertarse de aquella pesadilla. Pero su plan tenía un pequeño fallo... No, un gran fallo: ya estaba despierta, y temblando como si tuviera cuarenta de fiebre. Junto con el aluvión de adrenalina, un pánico cegador que le retorcía las entrañas fluía por todo su cuerpo. La mano floja que se llevó a la sien tenía los dedos trémulos y gélidos.

Clove decidió pasar por alto el tono de súplica de su tía. Solía hacer caso omiso de todo lo que la incomodaba; además, no tenía motivos para sentirse culpable. Si Katniss se molestaba, Cato apoyaría a Clove. Y Katniss lo escucharía... todo el mundo lo escuchaba. Era el hombre más inteligente que Clove había conocido... y era todo suyo. Una sonrisa soñadora de satisfacción curvó sus labios realzados con colágeno y pintados de rojo.

—Cato se muere por conocer al pequeño Josh —Clove apretó los labios con exasperación cuando la pedicurista empezó a pintarle las uñas—. Espera un segundo, tía Kat...

Que la llamara tía siempre daba a Katniss la sensación de que había toda una generación de diferencia entre ella y la hija única de su hermana mayor, en lugar de cinco años escasos.

—Se ha equivocado de color.

Katniss oyó la voz amortiguada de Clove al informar a la desafortunada joven que la atendía que no tenía intención de aparecer en público con un tono de esmalte pasado de moda.

—Y dime —prosiguió Clove, en cuanto se cercioró de que le estaban aplicando el color adecuado—. ¿Ya tiene más pelo?

La pregunta dejó perpleja a Katniss.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Bueno, siempre dices que le va a crecer —respondió Clove en un tono agrio que daba a entender que Katniss la había estado engañando—. Y esa pelusa no es muy favorecedora, ¿no crees? Y de color cereza, además —añadió con preocupación, como si no hubiera nada peor en la vida que un niño pelirrojo.

Katniss cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo... A veces, sentía el vergonzoso deseo de zarandear a su hermosa sobrina hasta que le castañetearan los dientes.

—Sí, Clove —respondió con rigidez—, Josh tiene algo de pelo, y te agradará saber que es de un precioso tono rubio cobrizo.

—¿Has dicho rojizo...?

—No, rubio cobrizo.

—Excelente —repuso Clove con alivio—. Ah, tía Katniss, y por lo que más quieras, ponle algo decente. ¿Qué tal ese bonito conjunto que le envié desde Milán?

Las visitas fugaces de Clove nunca habían sido frecuentes, pero en los últimos meses, en los que había despegado en su profesión de actriz gracias a varios papeles pequeños pero bien acogidos, las visitas eran casi inexistentes.

Katniss sintió una punzada de culpabilidad por no haber lamentado su ausencia, pero la vida era mucho más sencilla sin el estrés y el revuelo producidos por las visitas de Clove. El problema era que su sobrina quería ser el centro de atención, y no le agradaba compartirla con nadie... ni siquiera con un bebé.

—Se le ha quedado pequeño.

—Vaya, qué lástima... Al menos, asegúrate de que no se ha pringado de mermelada o algo así —a Clove le costaba trabajo aceptar que los niños no olían a limpio y a jabón en su estado normal—. Quiero que Cato se lleve una buena impresión.

«Si la tuviera aquí delante, la estrangularía», pensó Katniss, y la voz le tembló de indignación contenida al responder:

—Esto no va a ser una audición, Clove.

—No, será el comienzo del resto de mi vida —fue la respuesta melodramática y vibrante, como si estuviera ensayando una frase de su último papel. El tono de Clove cambió con brusquedad—. Tengo que dejarte, tía Katniss... Tengo clase de yoga dentro de media hora, y no puedo perdérmela. Deberías probarlo... Es increíble la armonía interior que he desarrollado. Hasta pronto —y colgó.

Katniss pensó que jamás volvería a sentir armonía, ni interior ni de ninguna otra clase, cuando las náuseas que sentía la impulsaron a subir las escaleras de dos en dos hasta el baño. Llegó justo a tiempo. Cuando su estómago se vació, se lavó la cara con agua fría. El rostro que la miraba desde el espejo tenía una palidez cerosa, y estaba dominado por unos enormes ojos grises. La desesperación y el pánico que sentía se reflejaban claramente en las profundidades grisáceas y, aunque siempre que hablaba con Clove se sentía mucho más vieja, ni siquiera aparentaba tener sus casi veintiséis años.

Sus pies la llevaron automáticamente a la puerta entreabierta de uno de los dos dormitorios de la casa. Entró sin hacer ruido. Había corrido las cortinas para resguardar la estancia del sol de la tarde, y se acercó en silencio a la cuna en la que una pequeña figura dormía la siesta. Llevaba puesto un peto... y estaba profundamente dormido.

El alborotado pelo rubio cubría su cabeza con mechones terminados en punta. Tenía el rostro sonrosado y sus largas pestañas reposaban sobre la pronunciada curva de su mejilla de bebé.

Katniss cerró los ojos y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Si meses atrás, alguien le hubiera dicho que era posible amar tanto a una persona que incluso causaba dolor, ella, que había vivido tan entregada a su profesión, se habría reído. Pero así era. Amaba a aquel niño con toda su alma. Sintió el deseo de tomarlo en brazos y huir con él a algún lugar seguro, a algún lugar en el que Clove no pudiera encontrarlos.

La figura dormida abrió los ojos, vio a Katniss y, con una somnolienta sonrisa, volvió a cerrarlos. Katniss reprimió los sollozos hasta que salió a trompicones de la habitación. 

En las calles reinaba una total oscuridad cuando Peeta Mellark se dirigía hacia la mansión de piedra resguardada tras sus altos muros de las afueras de aquella pintoresca aldea. Una aldea lo bastante alejada del tramo conocido de costa para evitar la explotación y permanecer relativamente intacta y dormida.

Había pasado allí lo que la mayoría de las personas consideraría una infancia idílica. Desde la muerte de su hermano mayor, Marvel, y la obligada estancia de su padre en la Riviera, el único habitante permanente de la residencia familiar de los Mellark era su abuelo, un hombre anciano, aunque en absoluto frágil, que no se adaptaba bien a su tardía retirada del mundo de la banca internacional. Dado que Peeta era la oveja negra de la familia, no esperaba una bienvenida muy calurosa.

Al realizar los preparativos para aquella visita obligada, Peeta pensó en ir acompañado: una tercera persona siempre era aconsejable para suavizar la tensión entre el viejo y él. En aquella ocasión, había confiado en poder presentar a esa tercera persona como su futura esposa. Desde el principio, supo que la situación resultaría explosiva, sobre todo cuando su abuelo se enterara de que la futura esposa de su nieto tenía que deshacerse de un marido antes de hacer su segundo viaje al altar. Al menos, Peeta ya no tenía ese problema.

Pensar en el motivo de aquella visita en solitario lo incitaba a apretar sus sensuales labios. Nunca había sentido inclinación por la reflexión o la autocompasión, pero estaba aprendiendo deprisa. Solía conducir con cautela, pero su mirada sombría y amargada no se desvió en aquella ocasión al velocímetro mientras el poderoso motor de su vehículo recorría la estrecha y silenciosa calle a gran velocidad.

—¡Maldita sea! —su lenguaje siguió degenerando cuando, con unos reflejos que rayaban en lo sobrenatural, rozó apenas al perro que había cruzado la calle delante de él.

Todavía maldiciendo, saltó del coche con la fluidez de atleta que caracterizaba todos sus movimientos, y enseguida advirtió que su faro delantero no había salido tan bien librado como el animal. Apartó con el pie los cristales rotos que rodeaban el árbol con el que había chocado, y el faro indemne iluminó al chucho que yacía, tembloroso, sobre la hierba.

—Calma, chico —le dijo en voz firme, pero tranquilizadora. Con la despreocupación y la confianza de una persona que no había experimentado ni un solo instante de nerviosismo con ningún animal, y aquel era grande y fuerte, Peeta deslizó sus competentes manos por la figura escuálida del animal. El perro soportó el reconocimiento con pasividad. Peeta no era un experto, pero parecía que solo padecía los efectos de la conmoción—. Esta es tu noche de suerte, amigo —Peeta rascó la oreja del perro, que lo miró con adoración—. No la mía —añadió con amargura. No le hacía falta mirar la chapa del collar para adivinar de dónde había salido aquel imprudente transeúnte.

No era la clase de animal por el que mucha gente se arriesgaría a romper el faro de su coche. Tenía aspecto fiero, y era el típico perro que siempre se quedaba en el refugio cuando los más atractivos habían sido seleccionados. Su pelaje blanco carecía de lustre, y estaba cubierto de una red de viejas cicatrices. Para colmo, adolecía de una grave halitosis canina. En resumen, solo había una persona que quisiera quedarse con aquel animal. Incluso cuando eran niños, ella siempre se las arreglaba para recoger a todos los animales perdidos o abandonados en un radio de quince kilómetros.

Intentando no pensar en las consecuencias para su tapicería de cuero, Peeta colocó al viejo chucho en el asiento de atrás. Se sentó otra vez detrás del volante y se dirigió hacia la pintoresca casita que Katniss Everdeen había heredado de su abuela, la anciana Sae Everdeen, hacía cuatro años.

Aunque se sorprendió al ver las luces encendidas, Peeta no habría dudado en despertar a Katniss en caso contrario. De hecho, se alegraba de tener una razón legítima para gritarle a alguien... ¡porque aquella noche quería gritar! Y con Katniss no tenía que preocuparse por la sensibilidad femenina; era dura de pelar y muy capaz de defenderse sola. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más feliz se sentía de dar aquel obligado rodeo.

Con el perro húmedo y maloliente en los brazos, dio un puntapié beligerante a la puerta de la cocina, que se abrió con una serie de chirridos de película de terror.

—Tienes que engrasar la puerta —anunció mientras traspasaba el umbral iluminado. No fue solo la luz brillante lo que le hizo parpadear y echarse atrás, estupefacto, sino el desorden que reinaba en la habitación. Por alguna razón, el contenido de todos los armarios estaba repartido en montones desordenados por toda la cocina—. ¡Dios mío! —exclamó, y dio voz a la primera posibilidad que se le pasó por la cabeza—. ¿Te han desvalijado la casa?

La figura menuda, vestida con un camisón de algodón y unos guantes de goma amarillos, una indumentaria que distaba de ser la creación de un modisto, hizo caso omiso de la pregunta. Katniss, que estaba en cuclillas delante de uno de los armarios vacíos, se incorporó y avanzó con expresión angustiada.

—¡Baggins! —chilló—. ¿Qué le has hecho? —preguntó con indignación a Peeta.

—¿Por qué no has cerrado la puerta con llave? —inquirió él con un ceño reprobador—. ¡Podría haber entrado cualquiera!

Katniss lanzó a su visitante una mirada furibunda antes de volver a prestar atención al animal.

—Pero fuiste tú el que entró. ¡Qué suerte tengo! —exclamó con sarcasmo.

—¡Suéltalo! —le ordenó Peeta con severidad cuando ella intentó tomar en brazos al animal—. Pesa demasiado para ti. Además, puede andar solo —para demostrarlo, dejó al perro en el suelo—. Pero no quería arriesgarme a que se fuera otra vez de paseo y matara a un pobre motorista desprevenido —declaró, y cerró la puerta con firmeza.

—¡Vaya! —la angustia de Katniss se redujo un poco cuando Baggins empezó a comportarse como el cachorro que ya no era—. Arreglé la valla, pero ha aprendido a escarbar y salir por debajo. Imagino que lo golpearías con ese llamativo coche tuyo — Katniss frunció los labios en señal de desaprobación.

—Solo lo rocé.

Peeta advirtió que Katniss estaba descalza. Como el resto de su cuerpo, sus pies eran menudos, y aunque era delgada, distaba de ser un palillo. Su esbeltez no era angulosa, sino sinuosa, suave y atractiva... por todas partes.

Aquella posdata mental lo tomó desprevenido, y una vez formulado el pensamiento, le pareció natural especular sobre lo que se escondía bajo aquel exiguo camisón. Carraspeó y logró controlar sus pensamientos carnales. No era pensar en el sexo lo que lo molestaba, sino pensar en el sexo y en Katniss simultáneamente.

—Ahórrate los detalles sobre tus veloces reflejos... por favor.

Peeta, que estaba sudando tinta para controlar otro tipo de reflejos, desplegó una sonrisa que dejó al descubierto unos dientes blancos y perfectos.

—Tomo nota de tu gratitud por mi sacrificio.

—¿Qué sacrificio?

—Un faro roto y, sí, gracias por preocuparte, salí indemne —una vez controlado el nivel de testosterona, Peeta comprobó con inmenso alivio que podía mirarla a los ojos y ver a Katniss, su amiga, y no a Katniss, una mujer. Era sabido por todos que el rechazo podía incitar a un hombre a hacer y pensar tonterías.

—Eso ya lo veo.

—¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que habrías preferido verme con un brazo roto? —Reflexionó Peeta con ironía—. Si esta es la clase de bienvenida que das a tus invitados, dudo que tengas alguno.

—Ojalá no los tuviera —le espetó Katniss.

—Antes de que me lances más piedras, encanto, intenta recordar que este cuerpo fuerte y masculino encierra un alma sensible —tomó la mano de Katniss y la plantó con ademán enérgico sobre su pecho—. ¿Lo ves? Soy de carne y hueso.

Katniss no halló indicio alguno de un alma, pero sí pudo percibir el calor corporal de Peeta y los latidos lentos y regulares de su corazón. Contempló sus propios dedos extendidos sobre la camisa durante lo que pareció una eternidad: era una experiencia extraña e inquietante estar allí en pie, así. Sintiéndose un tanto mareada, incluso confundida, alzó la mirada... pero el rostro de Peeta se tornó borroso.

Peeta contempló aquellos ojos grandes y luminosos y se apresuró a soltarle la muñeca. La mano de Katniss cayó, sin vida, a un costado de su menudo cuerpo. Peeta carraspeó.

—Y, por si no lo sabías, hay una gran diferencia entre llamativo y elegante.

—No es más que uno más de tus juguetes —«debería haber comido algo», pensó Katniss, mientras se llevaba la mano con preocupación a la cabeza, medio mareada.

—Si insultas a mi coche, me insultas a mí. Katniss exhaló un suspiro de alivio y sonrió. El rostro de Peeta ya no aparecía borroso.

—Preferiría insultarte a ti.

—Creía que ya lo hacías.

Katniss se encogió de hombros... Peeta se estaba tomando bastante bien su impertinencia, lo cual intensificaba su culpabilidad. Sabía perfectamente que a quien quería gritar era a Clove, solo que su sobrina no estaba allí y Peeta sí. Menos mal que él tenía las espaldas anchas... muy anchas, pensó, y deslizó una rápida mirada a aquellos hombros sólidos y poderosos.

—Bueno, parece que Baggins no te guarda rencor —reconoció. La exhibición de alegría juvenil estaba destinada a Peeta, no a ella—. Eres muy malo —lo regañó con afecto.

Peeta no cometió el error de creer que la regañina amorosa iba dirigida a él.

—Siempre has hecho gala de un concepto muy original de la disciplina, Kat — observó con ironía.

Katniss chasqueó la lengua.

—Al menos, no soy un matón, como tú —replicó—. Anoche vi cómo tratabas a ese pobre hombre.

—Creía que no tenías televisor... para estar a tono con tu estilo de vida ecológica a base de lentejas y arroz integral.

La burla la sacó de sus casillas. ¿Cómo se atrevía a despreciarla de aquella manera? Era evidente que no se le pasaba por la cabeza que podía echar de menos las noches de teatro o de concierto que antes habían ocupado una parte tan importante de su vida.

—Era la abuela la que no tenía televisor, y el mío es portátil. Y solo porque cultivo hortalizas no me gusta que insinúes que me he convertido en una —le dijo con aspereza—. Además, no eres el más indicado para hablarme así. Al menos, cuando yo hago algo, lo hago por convicción —o, en aquel caso, llevada por el deseo de reducir los gastos de comida. Las verduras frescas de cultivo ecológico costaban un riñón.

—¿Y crees que yo no?

—Bueno, no parecías muy interesado en salvar el planeta antes de conocer a Glimmer —Glimmer, la activista medioambiental, había sido una de las primeras novias formales de Peeta. Junto con sus sólidas convicciones, Glimmer, al igual que las demás novias que la habían sucedido, tenía unas piernas interminables, un cuerpo sensacional y una melena rubia larga y ondulada—. No la habrás olvidado, ¿verdad?

Glimmer había quedado muy lejos y, a decir verdad, los recuerdos de Peeta sobre ella eran un poco difusos.

—Un hombre no olvida a una mujer como Glimmer —desplegó una sonrisa lasciva por si Katniss no había cazado la broma... aunque fue innecesario—. Esa chica tenía un gran entusiasmo.

Un entusiasmo tan grande como la talla de su sujetador, si hubiera querido llevar alguno, recordó Katniss con ironía.

—Algunos lo llamarían fanatismo.

Se distrajo del tema cuando la cola de Baggins chocó con un montón de platos y lanzó uno al suelo. Peeta lo atrapó un momento antes del impacto.

—Este perro es una joya —gruñó.

—Si insultas a mi perro, me insultas a mí —replicó Katniss, copiando la anterior respuesta de Peeta—. Debería llamar al veterinario, para asegurarme de que no le ha pasado nada —pensó en voz alta con nerviosismo, y tanteó el lomo del animal.

—Si de verdad te preocupa, estoy seguro de que Gale estará encantado de hacerte una visita.

Peeta no estaba al tanto de la progresión de su romance, pero era bien sabido en la aldea que el veterinario de mediana edad había estado suspirando por Katniss desde que comprara la clínica veterinaria de la localidad. Aunque Peeta apenas lo conocía, lo consideraba un hombre insípido, pomposo y pagado de sí mismo.

Katniss se sonrojó al oír la pulla y se puso rígida.

—¿No sabías que Gale ha vendido la clínica? Se ha mudado al norte —Katniss estaba al tanto de lo que Peeta y el resto de la aldea pensaban. Si se atrevía a fingir pesar... ¿Por qué todo el mundo daba por hecho que, solo porque era soltera, mujer y a unos años de cumplir los treinta, se moría por recibir las atenciones de cualquier hombre medio decente de los alrededores? Cierto que los hombres medio decentes escaseaban y que Gale había sido una grata compañía, pero aunque lo único que habían compartido era una buena comida de vez en cuando, a juzgar por los comentarios maliciosos y las miradas sagaces, la aldea entera creía que Katniss tenía una relación mucho más íntima con él.

Peeta elevó el labio superior.

—Siempre me pareció un adulador —dijo en tono ofensivo.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, a él tampoco le caías muy bien.

Peeta dio unas palmaditas al cariñoso animal.

—¿Es nuevo?

—Como casi todas las cosas desde la última vez que nos honraste con tu presencia.

—Tú sigues siendo la misma.

Katniss no se sintió halagada, no creía que esa fuera la intención de Peeta.

—En realidad, es de segunda mano. Era el perro del señor Darius. ¿Te acuerdas de él? —Peeta asintió. Recordaba vagamente al frágil octogenario—. Nadie lo quería.

—¡No me sorprende! —no creía que hubiera muchos hogares dispuestos a acoger a aquella fea bestia.

Exasperada, Katniss se retiró el pesado flequillo de pelo castaño de los ojos con impaciencia y fijó la mirada en el rostro apuesto y severo de Peeta.

—Tiene un corazón de oro.

—Y mal aliento.

—Pues Josh lo adora —por la forma en que lo dijo, Peeta dedujo que, en opinión de Katniss, no existía mejor recomendación.

Tal vez estuviera equivocada, porque no veía mucho a Peeta últimamente, pero tenía un aire distinto. No sabía lo que era exactamente...

—¿Has estado bebiendo? —especuló Katniss en voz alta.

—Todavía no —contestó Peeta con una carcajada temeraria y discordante—. ¡Justo lo que necesitaba! —anunció, y sacó una botella polvorienta del botellero. Sus ojos oscuros leyeron la etiqueta—. Licor de bayas, mi favorito. ¿El sacacorchos? —añadió en tono imperioso, y extendió la mano.

¡El licor de bayas de la abuela! Katniss tuvo la certeza de que algo iba mal. En otras circunstancias, lo habría hostigado para que le contara lo que era, pero en aquellos momentos, no le importaba mucho conocer las preocupaciones de Peeta, solo quería quitárselo de encima para poder pensar... aunque, por el momento, no le había servido de mucho, reconoció a regañadientes.

—¿No pretenderás ofrecer a tu paladar el licor casero de la abuela? —se burló.

—A solas, no.

—Una invitación tentadora, pero son las tres de la madrugada —le recordó Katniss, y consultó de forma automática su reloj de pulsera para confirmar su afirmación. Solo que su muñeca estaba desnuda. A decir verdad, ella tampoco estaba muy vestida, reconoció con incomodidad, y tiró del borde de su gastado camisón de algodón.

Tuvo el recuerdo de haber agitado los brazos, y solo Dios sabía lo que habría dejado al descubierto. Aun así, allí solo estaba Peeta, que ni siquiera habría pestañeado aunque la hubiera encontrado completamente desnuda.

Aunque fueran las tres de la madrugada, Peeta estaba vestido con la cansina perfección acostumbrada. Cómo no, su indumentaria era cara y elegante. Consistía en unos pantalones de color verde oliva y una fina camisa... claro que los detalles no importaban, sobre todo, cuando medía uno noventa, tenía un cuerpo atlético, hombros anchos, cintura estrecha y piernas largas, y se paseaba por ahí emanando la clase de sensualidad pensativa que hacía que las mujeres pasaran por alto el hecho de que su rostro no era del todo bonito. Fuerte, atractivo e interesante, sí... bonito... no.

—Sé la hora que es... aunque no sé si tú... —Peeta paseó la mirada por el desorden de la cocina—. ¿Sueles tener arrebatos de limpieza bien avanzada la noche, Kat?

—No podía dormir —le explicó ella en tono defensivo, y se quitó los guantes amarillos para arrojarlos sobre el escurridor.

No le importaba si Peeta la consideraba una excéntrica, o incluso una chiflada. Últimamente, no le importaba mucho lo que Peeta pensara. En su opinión, el éxito no lo había cambiado para mejor. Había sido un niño agradable, aunque irritante, cuando tenía dos años menos que ella. Katniss seguía siendo dos años mayor, pero el tiempo parecía haber devorado la diferencia de edad y la había despojado de la sensación de superioridad que proporcionaban unos cuantos meses en la niñez.

No era probable que muchas personas se sintieran superiores en compañía de Peeta. Era una de esas contadas personas a las que la gente obedecía instintivamente... aunque ella no se consideraba uno más de los borregos que lo escuchaban boquiabiertos.

Aun así, y a pesar de que a menudo lo hostigaba sobre su ascendencia, no era como el resto de los Mellark, una familia de esnobs anclados en el pasado. Según dictaba la tradición, y los Mellark eran fieles a las tradiciones, el hijo menor ingresaba en el ejército y el primogénito ascendía en el escalafón del banco que había sido fundado por uno de sus antepasados.

El primogénito, Marvel, había accedido gustoso a presidir el banco, aunque por lo que Katniss sabía, el único interés que había tenido en el dinero había sido para gastarlo. Pero no creía que la familia se hubiera sorprendido demasiado cuando Peeta decidió no colaborar dócilmente con los planes que tenían para él. Como había sido expulsado del prestigioso internado en el que habían estudiado generaciones de Mellark, siempre esperaban lo peor de él y Peeta solía satisfacer sus expectativas.

Pero no se había convertido en un vago y en un inútil, como habían predicho. Había ascendido, y bastante deprisa, por cierto, en la plantilla de un diario nacional. Causó una impresión favorable en el periódico, pero era su trabajo como presentador de un prestigioso programa de actualidad lo que lo había hecho famoso.

El trabajo estaba hecho a la medida de Peeta. No era agresivo ni hostil, no le hacía falta. Tenía la habilidad de cautivar y de arrancar respuestas sinceras de los políticos más astutos. Tan sencilla parecía su técnica, que no todo el mundo valoraba aquel don, ni comprendía cuánta investigación de fondo era necesaria para respaldar aquellas preguntas engañosamente espontáneas.

Tal era su reputación, que las figuras de la vida pública hacían cola para ser entrevistadas por él, convencidas, sin duda, de que eran demasiado sagaces para dejarse envolver por un falso sentido de seguridad. Sin menospreciar las dotes de periodista de Peeta, Katniss sospechaba que su fotogenia tenía algo que ver con que se hubiera convertido casi en un objeto de culto de la mañana a la noche.

—Además, pienso mejor mientras trabajo —alegó Katniss con soltura. Aunque, al parecer, aquella noche era una excepción. Una nueva oleada de pánico le retorció las entrañas al comprender, una vez más, que no existía una solución mágica para su dilema.

Peeta entornó los ojos y reparó en los párpados hinchados y enrojecidos de Katniss. Tenía la clase de piel pálida, casi translúcida, que reflejaba todos sus estados de ánimo, ¡por no hablar de las lágrimas! Recordó lo frágil que le había parecido su muñeca al agarrarla.

—Prometo no decirte que todo se arreglará... no lo creo.

« ¡Como si yo no lo supiera!», pensó Katniss.

—Nunca has sido optimista, Peet, pero esa actitud agorera es nueva.

—Soy realista, encanto. La vida es un asco... —descorchó la botella y vertió un buen chorro en una taza.

—¡Me alegro tanto de que hayas venido, ya me siento mejor! —distraídamente, aceptó la taza que le tendía—. Mm., está bueno —anunció con cierta sorpresa antes de tomar otro sorbo menos vacilante del famoso licor de su abuela. Famoso, al menos, en los confines de la parroquia por su potencia más que por su delicado paladar.

Peeta se estremeció al probar la bebida, pero decidió no desilusionarla.

—¿Qué te ha pasado que sea tan terrible? —inquirió con condescendencia, mientras rellenaba su propia taza.

—¡Desde luego, no has cambiado nada! —a Katniss le produjo una sensación de perverso placer ver el destello de irritación en los ojos de Peeta—. Siempre tienes que superar a los demás en todo, ¿verdad? ¡Incluso tienes que sentirte desgraciado a gran escala! —Katniss sintió una oleada de calor en la boca de su estómago vacío. No había podido probar bocado desde la terrible llamada de Clove.

—¿Qué insinúas?

—Insinúo que la felicidad y la desgracia de mi vida sencilla no pueden compararse con tus inmensas alegrías y tus hondas penas.

Peeta elevó sus cejas rubias.

—¿Has sacado todo eso de un simple: « ¿qué pasa?»?

—Me has preguntado, pero en realidad, no te interesaba —lo acusó y le tendió su taza para que se la rellenara—. Claro que ¿por qué iba a interesarte?

—Pensaba que éramos amigos, Kat.

—Lo éramos cuando teníamos diez y ocho años respectivamente —lo corrigió, e inyectó una cruda burla en su observación—. La verdad, pensaba que no frecuentabas mucho los barrios bajos últimamente, Peeta.

Las palabras de Katniss contenían el grado justo de verdad para incomodarlo, y el grado justo de injusticia para enojarlo. Antes de que Katniss tuviera el bebé y dejara atrás su vida en la ciudad, se habían visto con frecuencia. Tal como estaban las cosas, no solía ir a la aldea a menudo, y después de las primeras negativas, había dejado de invitar a Katniss a Londres.

—Tú también te has apartado —le recordó.

—Yo he vuelto —y ese era el quid de la cuestión. Cuando era una profesional ambiciosa todavía tenían algo en común, pero ese algo se había esfumado cuando la vida de Katniss se había centrado en torno al bebé. Ella se sentía bastante satisfecha con su vida, pero no era tan ingenua como para esperar que otras personas, incluido Peeta, compartieran su interés por los dientes de leche de Josh.

Peeta estuvo a punto de recordarle, con cierta grosería, que su decisión no había nacido enteramente de la nostalgia por la vida idílica de su infancia. Se mordió la lengua y se señaló el pecho con el dedo.

—¿Y qué es esto, un holograma?

—Una visita de la realeza —Katniss hizo una reverencia burlona sin percatarse de que el escote de su holgado camisón ofreció a Peeta una vista excelente de sus senos y de un ápice de pezones sonrosados—. ¿Te has traído a tu última novia? ¿Vas a impresionarla con la cripta familiar o con el fantasma de la familia?

Katniss profirió una carcajada burlona al malinterpretar el motivo del rubor oscuro de los altos pómulos de Peeta.

—¿O es ese el problema, que no ha venido? Una libido frustrada explicaría que entraras aquí con tanto rencor, como un personaje de una tragedia griega... Estoy en lo cierto, ¿verdad? Tu novia no ha podido o no ha querido venir —especuló con sagacidad. Al menos, lanzar crueles hipótesis sobre los problemas de otra persona le impedía pensar, de momento, en los suyos.

Ya que por fin sabía lo que había debajo del camisón, a Peeta le iba a costar mucho más trabajo dejar de pensar en ello.

—¿Tan obvio es que me han dejado tirado? —le espetó.

—¿Como una colilla? —sugirió Katniss en tono servicial. Resultaba difícil compadecerse de Peeta cuando lo más terrible que podía ocurrirle era que le hubiesen hecho un mal corte de pelo. Miró con desprecio su grueso pelo oscuro y reluciente—. No hace falta ser adivino para ver que has venido aquí a buscar pelea.

A pesar de su creciente enojo, Peeta no pudo evitar reír ante la ironía de aquella acusación.

—No podía haber llamado a mejor puerta, ¿verdad?

—Ni siquiera llamaste, entraste por las buenas... —con la misma brusquedad con la que había surgido, la hostilidad abandonó el alma de Katniss. Débil como se sentía, exhaló un profundo suspiro—. Quizá esté harta de que me traten con condescendencia... ¿De verdad te han dejado tirado? —su sonrisa de asombro era burlona. No concebía aquella posibilidad.

—¿Te parece divertido?

A Katniss le parecía increíble.

—Debes reconocer que tiene el aliciente de la novedad. Míralo por el lado bueno...

—Como empieces con tus razonamientos optimistas, te arriesgas a que te estrangule —le advirtió Peeta en tono sombrío.

—¡Qué miedo! Mira cómo tiemblo.

Peeta contrajo la mandíbula al ver el brillo burlón en los ojos de Katniss, y se sorprendió pensando en lo difícil que sería hacerle temblar de verdad... ¡y no estaba pensando en tácticas intimidatorias! Aunque lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza lo asustaba un poco. Si quería aplacar su frustración con alguien, no podía hacerlo con Katniss.

—No hay mal que por bien no venga —dijo Katniss en tono pensativo—. Hace tiempo que tenías pendiente una lección de humildad.

—Entonces, te daré un buen motivo para reír, ¿quieres? —le espetó Peeta con furia—. La mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida y tener hijos ha decidido no dejar a su marido —la exclamación de sorpresa de Katniss pudo oírse en el breve y tenso silencio que sucedió a sus palabras—. ¿Te parece suficiente humillación?

* * *

><p>Bueno, aca tienen el primer capitulo, espero que les guste, y sigan la historia, estaría bien si me dejan conocer su opinión con un review :)<p>

Saluditos Maya


	3. Capitulo 2

**Esta historia titulada ''Amigo o Marido'' es propiedad de la escritora Kim Lawrence, los personajes que aparecen a continuación son creación de la escritora Suzanne Collins, yo solo adapto esta maravillosa historia con estos maravillosos personajes, espero que les guste y se animen a leer mas historias de estas autoras :)**

**Saludos Maya.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

—¡ESTABAS saliendo con una mujer casada! —Katniss no sabía qué era lo que más la incomodaba, si ese hecho o el que Peeta hubiese estado pensando en matrimonio o en bebés—. ¿Quieres tener hijos?

Peeta, que había lamentado su insólita confesión nada más pronunciarla, se pasó una mano por el pelo con ademán enérgico mientras Katniss, después de apartarse de él como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa, lo miraba con la expresión que sin duda reservaba para los depravados. Peeta reprimió el impulso de señalar que ella tampoco era una santa.

—No es que me apasione la idea —Peeta no comprendió por qué su respuesta sarcástica hizo retroceder aún más a Katniss—. Y, para que lo sepas, no supe que estaba casada hasta que no fue demasiado tarde —no sabía por qué diablos le estaba dando explicaciones.

—¿Demasiado tarde para qué? Peeta frunció el ceño ante aquella persistencia.

—¡Demasiado tarde para no enamorarme! —rugió.

Vio cómo a Katniss le temblaban sus suaves labios y una expresión melancólica se adueñaba de sus rasgos casi bonitos. «Cielos, lástima no, por favor», pensó Peeta con una mueca de repulsión.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Katniss.

—Necesito sentarme, y yo diría que tú también.

Katniss miró con recelo la mano con la que Peeta la había agarrado del brazo, pero decidió no oponerse: descubrió que ella también necesitaba sentarse. No estableció ninguna relación inmediata entre la taza de licor medio vacía que todavía sostenía en la mano y el temblor de sus rodillas.

Peeta se alegró al descubrir que la operación limpieza de Katniss no se había extendido al pequeño salón de vigas de roble. Empujó a un gato dormido del sofá mullido y barato y se sentó con un gruñido. El gruñido se convirtió en un grito de dolor y se levantó dando un respingo. Un rápido escrutinio debajo del cojín bastó para extraer el objeto responsable de su humillación. Sostuvo en alto al culpable, un viejo tractor de tres ruedas.

—Lo he buscado por todas partes —dijo Katniss. Tomó el juguete de los dedos de Peeta y lo meció contra su pecho.

—¿Estás llorando? —preguntó Peeta con recelo. No relacionaba con Katniss las lágrimas de mujer, ni los senos aún más de mujer, y aquella noche estaba presenciando ambos hechos. Su vaga sensación de incomodidad se intensificó.

Katniss le dio la espalda con brusquedad y guardó el juguete en un cofre de alegres colores que se encontraba en un rincón del salón. Se pasó los nudillos por las mejillas húmedas y volvió junto a él.

—¿Y qué si lloro? —gruñó con rebeldía. A Peeta se le pasó una idea desagradable por la cabeza.

—Josh se encuentra bien, ¿verdad? —una imagen de un bebé manchado de baba surgió en su mente, y sintió una inesperada oleada de afecto—. ¿No estará enfermo o algo así?

Se le ocurrió pensar, como tal vez debería haber hecho antes si era el amigo que aseguraba ser, que debía de ser muy duro para Katniss criar sola a su hijo. Josh no podía ser ya un bebé, debía de tener... ¿qué edad? Un año por lo menos.

—Josh se encuentra bien. Está durmiendo arriba, en su cuarto —las lágrimas empezaron a fluir de nuevo y Katniss se sentía incapaz de contenerlas, así que abandonó cualquier intento de parecer dueña de sí... de sus lágrimas, de su vida, ¡de cualquier cosa!

—Pero ocurre algo malo.

—No sueles señalar lo evidente —graznó. Peeta exhaló un suspiro indulgente.

—Será mejor que me lo cuentes.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Katniss con una pequeña carcajada histérica—. ¡No puedes ayudarme!

—Mujer de poca fe.

—Nadie puede —insistió con voz lúgubre. El alcohol había derribado todas sus defensas de un plumazo. Sin levantar la cabeza para mirarlo, la apoyó en el pecho sólido y amplio que, de repente, estaba muy a mano. Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, apenas consciente de lo que hacía, le dio uno, dos y tres puñetazos en el hombro.

En un nivel profundo del inconsciente que registraba detalles ajenos a su desgracia, el cerebro de Katniss estaba almacenando información irrelevante, como la firmeza de los músculos de Peeta y su fragancia.

—¡No soporto la idea de perderlo! ¡No lo soporto, Peeta! —sollozó en un susurro atormentado.

La angustia de Katniss le hacía sentirse impotente. Impotente y ¡un canalla! Katniss se estaba poniendo literalmente en sus manos, exhibiendo una confianza en él que tenía todo el derecho del mundo a esperar si realmente era el amigo que afirmaba ser. Por eso, la reacción de su cuerpo a la mujer suave y fragante que estaba abrazada a él tomaba aún más el cariz de una traición.

—¿Perder a quién? ¿A tu veterinario? —inquirió. La asió por los hombros y la zarandeó con suavidad.

—¡No se puede perder lo que nunca se tuvo y ni siquiera se quiere! ¿Es que no me escuchas? —le preguntó Katniss con ardor.

—¿Entonces, a quién o qué has perdido?

—He perdido mis inhibiciones... Debe de ser el licor.

—Deja de bromear.

Estupendo. Si prefería las lágrimas, las tendría.

—No quiero perder a Josh.

—No vas a perder a Josh —la tranquilizó Peeta en tono confiado.

Peeta siempre creía que lo sabía todo. ¡Pues en aquella ocasión, no! Katniss alzó con furia la cabeza. Las lágrimas brillaban en las puntas de sus pestañas.

—Claro que voy a perderlo. ¡Clove quiere quedarse con él! —gimió.

Peeta la miró sin comprender. Lo que Katniss decía no tenía ningún sentido... Quizá tuviera menos tolerancia al alcohol de la que Peeta había creído.

—Sé que Clove siempre consigue lo que quiere —observó con ironía—, pero en esta ocasión, no creo que estés obligada a decir que sí. No deberías beber, Katniss...

—¡No lo entiendes!

Peeta movió la cabeza y no contradijo la afirmación de Katniss cuando ella fijó sus angustiados ojos de color esmeralda en los de él.

—Yo no soy la madre de Josh, sino Clove... —con lastimeros sollozos, volvió a derrumbarse sobre el pecho de Peeta, dejando que él asimilara la increíble noticia.

Si eso era cierto, y a Peeta no se le ocurría una sola razón por la que Katniss mentiría sobre ello, era todo un notición.

Cuando Katniss solicitó la excedencia en su trabajo como dinámica agente de bolsa, Peeta se quedó tan atónito como el resto de sus amigos al ver que regresaba con un bebé. Comparado con eso, la sorpresa fue leve cuando Katniss dejó el trabajo que amaba, después de un intento fugaz y frustrado de combinar la maternidad con su profesión, y se mudó a la casa que había heredado de su abuela.

Y, de repente, afirmaba que no era la madre de Josh. ¡No era la madre de nadie!

Pasaron más de diez minutos antes de que Katniss fuera capaz de proseguir la explicación. Al contemplar su expresión hermética y obstinada cuando se sentó cruzada de brazos en la mecedora, Peeta supo que lo último que deseaba era hablar con él.

—¿Por qué?

—Portia y Cinna estaban fuera del país, en alguna que otra selva —recordó Katniss en tono inexpresivo, refiriéndose a su hermana mayor y a su cuñado, ambos brillantes paleontólogos de renombre internacional, aunque ajenos a las cuestiones mundanas. Quizá fueran las primeras personas a las que alguien acudiría tras desenterrar un cráneo prehistórico, pero en lo relacionado con el embarazo de su hija, no habrían sido de mucha ayuda.

—Y aunque hubieran estado aquí, no habrían sabido qué hacer.

Katniss optó por pasar por alto aquella acertada conclusión.

—Clove ya estaba de cinco meses cuando se dio cuenta y se llevó un gran disgusto cuando le dijeron que era demasiado tarde para... —Katniss hizo una pausa y lo miró con incomodidad.

—Quería deshacerse de él —Peeta se encogió de hombros—. Era de suponer. Siempre ha sido una niña mimada y egoísta.

La sinceridad impedía a Katniss refutar aquel juicio cruel. Su hermana y su cuñado siempre habían consentido o hecho caso omiso de su hija única y, como resultado, Clove se había convertido en una joven muy hermosa, pero muy egocéntrica.

—Una niña mimada y asustada por aquel entonces —le espetó Katniss con aspereza—. No quería que nadie se enterara, me lo hizo prometer. Así que me la llevé lejos.

—¿No es una medida un poco...? No sé... ¿Melodramática?

—No sabes de qué manera se estaba comportando —Katniss había temido sinceramente que Clove hiciera algo drástico—. Pensé que un cambio de aires, lejos de sus conocidos, podría ayudarla. Pensé que, cuando naciera el niño...

—Se despertaría su instinto maternal —Peeta profirió un resoplido burlón.

—Suele pasar —replicó Katniss con indignación.

—Un caso típico de optimismo cegador. Clove nunca iba a renunciar a ir a fiestas para quedarse en casa a hacer de niñera. No puedo creer que fueras tan ingenua.

—¿Por qué me insultas? —preguntó Katniss, enojada por aquel tono condescendiente. Para él era fácil condenar... No había estado allí, no podía saber cómo había sido.

—A ti no te cuesta trabajo pensar que yo soy idiota.

—No sé por qué te cuento todo esto. No servirá de nada. La cuestión es que Clove es su madre y si quiere quedarse con él, no hay nada, salvo que huya del país, que pueda impedirlo. Ojalá lo hubiera adoptado legalmente cuando ella lo sugirió —concluyó con una nota triste de condena hacia sí misma—. No te preocupes —añadió, y le brindó una pequeña sonrisa amarga—. No tengo dinero suficiente para huir del país.

Esa era otra cuestión que lo inquietaba. Katniss llevaba una vida sencilla desde que había vuelto a la aldea. Era propietaria de la casa, no tenía deudas, que Peeta supiera, y debía de haber amasado una buena fortuna durante su corta, pero próspera vida laboral. Sin embargo, aquel lugar necesitaba una mano de pintura. De hecho, necesitaba muchas cosas, no grandes cosas, pero... ¿Y desde cuándo no tenía coche? No lo recordaba, no le había parecido importante en su momento. ¿Pero cubrir las primarias de los Estados Unidos sí? La angustia de Katniss le hacía pensar sobre sus prioridades.

—No puedo creer que hayas tenido a todo el mundo engañado —Peeta la estaba mirando como si la viera por primera vez. Le había costado trabajo hacerse a la idea de que era madre y, en aquellos momentos, debía desechar lo que tan difícil le había resultado aceptar.

—No lo hice a posta, surgió así —replicó Katniss, aunque sabía que la excusa era endeble.

—Dejar un trabajo fantástico y agradable no es algo que «surja», sin más. Ni tampoco pasar más de un año de tu vida criando al hijo de otra persona.

—Había veces en que lo olvidaba —reconoció—. Olvidaba que no era mío, en realidad —le explicó Katniss con nerviosismo—. Y sé que lo que hice debe de parecerte un poco surrealista, pero no lo planeé como una solución definitiva. Clove no quería a Josh, quería deshacerse de él, darlo en adopción. Me pareció tan terrible, tan definitivo... Siempre se oyen historias de mujeres que han renunciado a sus bebés en momentos de dolor y que luego lo han lamentado. No quería que Clove acabara así. Pensé que solo era cuestión de tiempo que deseara a su hijo y supongo que, a medida que transcurrían los meses, yo me he olvidado de que solo era un parche —con un gemido ahogado enterró el rostro entre las manos—. Tenía razón, ¿no? Se ha dado cuenta de que lo quiere. Solo que ha pasado tanto tiempo que...

—¡Por Dios, Kat! —bramó Peeta, y dio un puñetazo a un inocente escritorio. Una docena de imágenes de Katniss y el niño que no creía haber retenido surcaron su mente. Katniss y Josh se querían. Fuera su madre o no, debían permanecer juntos—. ¡No puede arrebatártelo así como así!

Los labios de Katniss, casi sin vida en aquella faz pálida, temblaron. Lo miró con ojos trágicos.

—Sí, Peeta, sí que puede.

—No te hagas la mártir, Kat. No puedes creer que sea bueno para Josh vivir con Clove —masculló con incredulidad—. Ya la conoces... se cansará de la novedad a los dos meses y ¿qué será del pobre Josh? Así que deja de llorar y piensa en cómo vas a impedírselo.

La cruel insinuación de que se estaba comportando como una mema le dolió.

—¿Y qué crees que he estado haciendo? Lo mires por donde lo mires, Clove es su madre —le recordó en tono agudo—. Yo solo soy un familiar.

—Eres la única madre que Josh ha conocido.

Katniss reprimió un sollozo y desvió el rostro ceniciento.

—He sido tan egoísta al quedármelo... Debí animar a Clove a que participara más activamente... —el horror de su voz se intensificó—. Josh no entenderá lo que pasa. Dios mío, ¿qué he hecho?

Peeta se puso de rodillas junto a la mecedora y tomó la barbilla de Katniss en la mano.

—Tú lo querías —la reprochó con suavidad—. Hay una persona a la que no has mencionado —Katniss lo miró sin comprender—. ¿Qué hay del padre?

Katniss enderezó la espalda en actitud defensiva.

—¿Qué hay de él?

—¿No tiene ninguna influencia? Imagino que Clove sabrá quién...

—Por supuesto que lo sabe.

—¿Le ha dado apoyo económico?

—El padre ya no está.

—Podrías ponerte en contacto con él y preguntarle...

—Está muerto —lo interrumpió Katniss con aspereza—. Murió antes de que Josh naciera. Clove va a casarse, por eso siente que ha llegado el momento de recuperar a Josh.

—¿Quién es el afortunado?

—Cato Done. Peeta arrugó la frente.

—Me suena. ¿Cato Done el actor? —Peeta movió la cabeza.

—Tiene su propia serie...

Peeta asintió.

—El culebrón de médicos y enfermeras. Supongo que ha sido una astuta maniobra de Clove para promocionarse en su profesión, más que amor verdadero.

—La verdad es que está colada por él —le dijo Katniss con pesimismo. A juzgar por su conversación telefónica, Katniss tenía la impresión de que Cato Done tenía mucho que ver en el cambio de opinión de Clove—. No sé cómo puedes ser tan mal pensado, Peet.

—Es mejor que hacerse la víctima.

—¡Yo no me estoy...!

Peeta se alegró al ver la chispa de enojo en los ojos de Katniss; el enfado era mucho mejor que la desesperación.

—Da igual —la interrumpió—. Podrías convencer a ese tal Done de que no le conviene tener a un niño por medio.

Katniss lo miró fijamente. Solo Peeta podía concebir una idea como aquella y hacer que pareciera razonable.

—No quiero conocer los maquiavélicos planes que urde tu mente retorcida. Necesito hacer lo que es mejor para Josh —replicó con firmeza, intentando parecer más valiente de lo que se sentía—, lo que debería haber estado haciendo desde un principio, preparar a Josh para que vaya a vivir con su madre.

Si el desenlace era inevitable, tenía que dejar a un lado sus sentimientos y hacer que la transición fuera lo menos dolorosa posible. Y si Clove y el tal Cato hacían desgraciado a Josh, les haría desear no haber nacido nunca.

—No puedes preparar a un niño para perder a la única madre que ha conocido — Peeta tenía los ojos entornados cuando Katniss desvió la mirada—. Lo que necesitamos es inspiración. Mientras tanto, ¿te apetece un café?

—No quiero café.

—Lo necesitas, estás borracha.

Katniss abrió la boca para negarlo cuando se le ocurrió pensar que Peeta podía tener razón. De no estar bebida, no habrían tenido aquella conversación, ni la camisa de Peeta estaría bañada en lágrimas.

—No te muevas, yo lo prepararé.

Katniss, que no había tenido intención de ofrecerse, permaneció en la mecedora. De no sentirse tan exhausta, le habría preguntado a Peeta desde cuándo había hecho de su problema una cruzada. Ella ya conocía la razón, por supuesto, aunque él ni siquiera fuera consciente de ella. El paralelismo era tenue, pero entendía que estuviera tan indignado.

Peeta había adorado a su madre, todavía la adoraba. Las razones por las que Paylor había huido y abandonado a sus dos hijos eran diversas y— numerosas dependiendo de qué habitante de la aldea contara la historia... Todos tenían su propia teoría.

Decir que la relación de Peeta con su madrastra había sido mala era como decir que él era moderadamente alto y moderadamente atractivo. Un niño de siete años no tenía las armas necesarias para impedir que una mujer astuta y manipuladora lo apartara de su padre. En la actualidad, a Peeta no le faltaban armas, ni tenía demasiados escrúpulos para no usarlas. En resumen, Peeta podía ser bastante despiadado. Quizá fuera eso lo que requería la situación... Katniss desechó con firmeza la tentadora idea de dejar las manos libres a Peeta.

Varios minutos después, Peeta regresó con dos tazas de café solo.

—¿Quieres azúcar? No me acordaba... La figura menuda de la mecedora se movió en sueños, pero no se despertó.

* * *

><p>Acá esta el segundo capitulo, espero que les gustara, gracias por los FavsFollows/Reviews, estaré actualizando d veces por semana :)

Saludos

Maya


	4. Capitulo 3

**Esta historia titulada ''Amigo o Marido'' es propiedad de la escritora Kim Lawrence, los personajes que aparecen a conti****nuación son creación de la escritora Suzanne Collins, yo solo adapto esta maravillosa historia con estos maravillosos personajes, espero que les guste y se animen a leer mas historias de estas autoras :)**

**Saludos Maya.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

CON UN GEMIDO, Katniss volvió a dejarse caer sobre la almohada. Tenía la cabeza a punto de estallar.

—Ese licor debería llevar una advertencia en la etiqueta —la reacción solidaria de Peeta a su visible incomodidad procedía de un punto no muy lejano a su izquierda.

Si no hubiera sentido tan frágil la cabeza, Katniss abría asentido con pesar.

—Como lo vuelva a ver... —con una exclamación confusa abrió de golpe sus pesados párpados... De hecho, en su cabeza sonó como un sonoro y doloroso ¡paf!

Unos ojos azules le sonreían. La confusión de Katniss se intensificó y el ruido de su cabeza se hizo insoportable.

—Estás en mi cama.

Katniss intentó dar la impresión de que tener a un hombre increíblemente atractivo en su cama no era ninguna novedad, pero fracasó estrepitosamente al no transmitir el debido grado de despreocupación. Sus pensamientos maníacos seguían dando vueltas sin proporcionarle la menor pista que explicara aquella extraña situación.

—Sobre tu cama —la corrigió Peeta con pedantería mientras se ponía de costado.

¿Cambiaba algo la situación? ¡Katniss esperaba que sí! Una rápida mirada bajo el cómodo edredón confirmó que seguía llevando la vestimenta de cama menos glamorosa de su insípido ropero. Katniss no se sentía en absoluto cómoda, pero se aferró a aquella migaja de consuelo. Y Peeta también estaba vestido. Eso debía ser una buena señal, ¿no?

¿Una señal de qué?, preguntó una voz satírica en su cabeza. Peeta nunca había reflejado ni el más remoto interés por su cuerpo de mujer. ¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo, cuando sentía debilidad por las féminas esculturales? Su amante casada sería, sin duda, una más de la larga lista de diosas rubias.

Pero la idea de que Peeta no se hubiera visto arrastrado por el deseo, en lugar de tranquilizarla, la desanimó. ¿Desde cuándo se alegraba una mujer de saber que no tenía atractivo sexual?

Los terribles acontecimientos del día anterior, sin embargo, no parecían tan difusos. Clove y su prometido iban a presentarse allí para llevar a Josh al zoo. Incluso Clove había comprendido, después de varios razonamientos sensatos, que no podía llevarse a su hijo sin prepararlo.

Descubrir que había hecho algo con Peeta que sin duda lamentaría podría confirmar que era irresistible como mujer, pero también completaría el peor día de su vida. No, no podía haber... ¿No? Estudió con disimulo el atractivo rostro de Peeta en busca de alguna pista y descubrió únicamente cierto grado de regocijo que podía significar cualquier cosa.

—No es la primera vez que estoy en tu cama, Kat, ¿recuerdas?

Katniss se sorprendió al oír aquella referencia. Su expresión tensa se suavizó. Por supuesto que se acordaba. Recordaba haber estrechado el cuerpo delgado y juvenil de Peeta contra el suyo y, en más de una ocasión, haberse quedado dormida con su cabeza rubia apoyada en su pecho plano de adolescente.

El vivido recuerdo le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Su amistad con un Peeta mucho más joven y vulnerable había sido la más estrecha de todas. No podía esperar que aquel grado de intimidad durara para siempre, pero era triste pensar en lo mucho que se habían distanciado. Si algo era bueno, merecía la pena hacer un esfuerzo por conservarlo.

Exhaló un pequeño suspiro y se permitió albergar cierta esperanza. Si aquella ocasión había sido tan inocente como las que Peeta mencionaba, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Pero Katniss se habría sentido mucho más aliviada si Peeta no tuviera la clase de voz que podía convertir una canción de cuna en una insinuación sugerente.

—¿Todavía está el viejo nogal junto a la ventana?

Las mujeres siempre solían recibir a Peeta con los brazos abiertos... salvo por Cashmere. Su mirada se endureció al recordar su desaire. Lástima que no le hubiera dado la espalda antes de que Peeta hiciera el más absoluto de los ridículos.

—No, estaba enfermo y tuvieron que talarlo —respondió Katniss en un tono enérgico que no reflejaba ni un ápice de la tristeza que había sentido en su momento.

—El tiempo no pasa en vano —suspiró Peeta con pesar. Katniss paseó la mirada con rapidez por su cuerpo grande y viril. ¡Como si él estuviera decrépito!—. No está bien — prosiguió— que una casita llamada El Nogal no tenga nogal.

Katniss pensaba lo mismo, pero se negó a sucumbir a la tristeza.

—No irás a ponerte nostálgico, ¿no? Si te sirve de consuelo —reconoció—, planté varios esquejes del antiguo nogal después de que lo talaran. Y, para ser exactos, esta era la habitación de la abuela por aquel entonces, y también su cama.

La que Peeta había compartido con ella era una estructura estrecha de metal que, seguramente, se hundiría hoy día bajo su peso, pensó, mientras recorría su figura larga y fornida con la mirada.

¿Quién habría pensado que el niño flacucho se convertiría en un espécimen tan asombrosamente perfecto?

Consciente de que su respiración se aceleraba al contemplarlo, Katniss inspiró hondo y se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua. Cuando tragó saliva, tenía la garganta seca y dolorida, como si quisiera llorar... pero no quería.

Una cosa era considerar el magnetismo sexual de un hombre, y otra muy distinta babear por ello. Peeta ya tenía bastantes admiradoras que encomiaban su perfección física para que ella se uniera al club. Alzó la vista con nerviosismo para ver si él se había percatado de su escrutinio, pero Peeta no tenía la mirada puesta en el rostro de Katniss.

—Han cambiado muchas cosas desde entonces —la voz grave estaba cargada de cálida apreciación mientras seguía contemplando el perfil de sus generosos senos.

Peeta alzó la vista y sus ojos estaban cargados de turbio erotismo. Los senos redondos y firmes de Katniss reaccionaron como si los hubiera acariciado con su cálida boca. La sorprendente imagen desterró todo pensamiento racional de la mente de Katniss durante un largo momento candente. Con las mejillas ardiendo, luchó por recuperar la cordura.

—Hay cosas que no cambian... como tu total desconsideración con los demás —era un embuste como la copa de un pino, así que para justificarlo, Katniss rebuscó en la memoria algún ejemplo que lo ilustrara. Se sintió triunfante al descubrir uno—. Tu familia debía de preocuparse mucho todas esas noches en las que desaparecías.

—Si la preocupación es directamente proporcional a la intensidad del castigo, estaban muy, pero que muy angustiados —la nota cínica de su voz la impulsó a escrutar el rostro pétreo de Peeta. El recuerdo de los cardenales que vio en una ocasión en su espalda, cuando toda la cuadrilla había ido a nadar, surgió en su cabeza. De repente, todas las ocasiones en las que Peeta se había negado a despojarse de su jersey de mangas largas en un caluroso día de verano cobraron sentido y la horrorizaron.

Se olvidó del dolor de cabeza y se incorporó con brusquedad. Sus ojos llameaban de indignación.

—¡Te pegaba! —pensó en Romulus Mellark, con su pequeña boca ruin y sus carnosos puños y se le puso la piel de gallina—. ¡Nunca me lo dijiste!

Nadie, ni sus padres, de los que tenía un vago recuerdo, ni la querida abuela Sae le habían puesto nunca la mano encima.

—Déjalo, Kat —dijo Peeta con aspereza.

—¡Pero...!

—Estás jadeando —la interrumpió, mientras estudiaba con interés clínico al agitado ascenso y descenso de sus senos grandes y moldeados. ¡De modo que Katniss tenía senos! No tenía importancia. Sin embargo, fijarse era una cosa, contemplar otra muy distinta. Peeta desvió la mirada con firmeza.

—¡No estoy jadeando! —exclamó Katniss casi sin aliento. Contrajo la mandíbula y entornó su mirada furibunda—. ¡Me gustaría...!

Peeta tomó sus manos y, tras introducir los pulgares en sus pequeños puños, los abrió muy despacio.

—Ya veo lo que te gustaría hacer —la regañó con suavidad.

Peeta solía dar gracias a la fortuna porque el único legado personal que había recibido de un padre con tendencia a levantar la mano a su hijo rebelde, fuera la profunda aversión que sentía por la violencia y los individuos que la utilizaban para controlar a los más débiles.

Solo había utilizado la fuerza física en una ocasión para castigar a otra persona... en realidad, habían sido tres, estudiantes de sexto curso que estaban haciendo de la vida de un cuarto compañero un auténtico infierno. Peeta entró un día en la sala común y los sorprendió inmovilizando al más débil contra la pared mientras hacían turnos para pegarlo. Echó fuego por los ojos, un fuego carmesí que lo cegó. Aquel día, se liberó de sus demonios y fue expulsado del internado.

Katniss se quedó inmóvil al sentir el pulgar de Peeta en la palma de su mano. El estremecimiento que la recorrió le hizo fruncir la frente cuando, con recelo, su mirada se cruzó con la de aquellos ojos azules, sensuales y aterciopelados.

El descubrimiento de la intensidad de aquella mirada escrutadora la tomó por sorpresa. De repente, la tensión que la dominaba pasó a un nuevo nivel de atracción sexual más intenso que el anterior, y se quedó mirándolo sin aliento y con la garganta reseca.

—Sé que te mueres por saberlo... —empezó a decir Peeta, y Katniss no dio importancia al calor líquido que sentía en el vientre. Era comprensible, Peeta hablaba con una voz grave e íntima destinada a hechizar, hipnotizar y embelesar a cualquier mujer con hormonas en el cuerpo. Las de Katniss, después de años de obstinada desatención, estaban volviendo a la vida en el momento más inoportuno. Sentía un ansia en la que no quería pensar... era increíblemente bochornoso—. Pero no, no acepté la invitación que el alcohol te indujo a hacerme. Claro que no podía dejarte durmiendo en la mecedora, así que te subí a la cama.

—¡Yo no te invité a entrar en mi cama! —con los puños cerrados, Katniss se negó en redondo a responder a la provocación. Con el estómago encogido, contempló con incomodidad aquellos sólidos bíceps. No era difícil imaginar cómo la había llevado en brazos hasta allí. En efecto, era tan fácil, que una versión romántica de aquel hecho tenía lugar en su mente en ese mismo momento.

—No —corroboró Peeta con una sonrisa un poco tensa. Las numerosas ocasiones en las que Katniss se había acurrucado junto a él durante la noche no podían considerarse invitaciones... aunque habían sido extremadamente provocativas y le habían recordado que, aunque tenía el corazón roto, las funciones más básicas de su cuerpo seguían funcionando a la perfección.

—¿Y después te sobrevino el agotamiento? —inquirió Katniss con mordacidad.

—Eso debió de pasar —admitió Peeta, sin responder al reto que veía en los ojos de Katniss.

Katniss profirió un pequeño gruñido de incredulidad. Peeta no parecía exhausto. De hecho, decidió con irritación, debería estar prohibido que una persona irradiara tanta vitalidad a una hora tan temprana.

—Debí imaginar que acabarías siendo un madrugador —gruñó.

—Además de trasnochador —añadió Peeta con solemnidad, aunque con un brillo de regocijo en la mirada.

—Siempre has tenido una opinión demasiado exagerada de ti mismo —repuso Katniss. Intentó simular regocijo y tolerancia, y estuvo a punto de conseguirlo. Peeta detectó el «a punto» y sonrió mientras se defendía.

—No ha faltado quienes han alimentado esa opinión —reflexionó con inocencia.

Katniss podía imaginarlo, pero intentó no hacerlo.

—No es preciso que me des más detalles. ¿Qué hora es? —Peeta le dijo la hora y Katniss se levantó de la cama con una exclamación—. Clove y su novio vienen esta mañana.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Recibirlos con todos los honores? El tono crítico de Peeta la enojó. Lo decía como si tuviera elección.

—Sé lo que no voy a hacer: recurrir a tácticas ruines y a la manipulación.

—Como quieras.

—No lo entiendo —prosiguió Katniss con agitación mientras sacaba prendas de todas las formas y colores de los cajones de la pesada cómoda de nogal—. Josh siempre se despierta antes de las siete —Katniss había descubierto que tener un bebé hacía innecesario recurrir al despertador.

Peeta atrapó la última prenda que Katniss había tirado a la cama con descuido. Era un sujetador de tela fina. Una ojeada bastó para comprobar que no se había equivocado respecto a la talla.

Sus especulaciones nocturnas habían tenido una ventaja: no había pensado mucho en Cashmere. Una expresión de perplejidad asomó a su rostro al reparar en lo poco que había pensado en ella.

—Josh se asomó hace un rato.

—¿Que hizo qué? —le espetó Katniss, y regresó en jarras a la cama.

—Debió de pensar que esta mañana no había mucho espacio libre —especuló Peeta, y contempló la franja estrecha de cama desecha que Katniss había desocupado. Obedeció a un impulso y alargó la mano para tocar el calor que había dejado su cuerpo en las sábanas de algodón—. Así que se fue. Pero fui a ver lo que hacía... estaba feliz jugando con sus juguetes, así que lo dejé tranquilo.

Katniss lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿Y no se te ocurrió pensar que ha debido de trepar por los barrotes de su cuna? —hacía semanas que Katniss sabía que la cuna tenía los días contados. Josh había estado contemplando los barrotes con expresión resuelta, y ella ya había frustrado dos intentos de fuga.

—¿Y eso es...?

—¡Peligroso! —le espetó.

—Bueno, parecía estar bien.

—No puedo creer que le hayas dejado vagar solo. ¡Podría haberse caído por las escaleras! —exclamó Katniss, con voz aguda por la alarma.

—Tranquilízate, hay una especie de cerca en lo alto de las escaleras. Lo sé porque ayer casi me maté intentando saltarla mientras te subía en brazos.

Katniss exhaló un suspiro de alivio. Josh no estaba herido, pero había otros traumas.

—Entonces, me vio contigo en la cama —gimió.

—No creo que lo que ha visto haya corrompido su moralidad —replicó Peeta con un tono de impaciencia en su voz lánguida.

—No se trata de eso. La rutina es muy importante para los niños.

—Acuérdate de decírselo a Clove, ¿quieres? —Katniss se mostró tan afligida que Peeta lamentó de inmediato la broma fácil—. Te habría despertado si lo hubiera visto triste. ¿Qué vas a hacer con Clove? —preguntó con suavidad.

Peeta apoyó los pies en el suelo y se estiró. La fina tela de su camisa se tensó sobre su sólido pecho y Katniss desvió la mirada enseguida.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —hizo lo posible para luchar contra la oleada de impotencia que la invadía—. Voy a recordarle que hay que ir poco a poco para causar a Josh el menor trastorno posible. Seguiré viéndolo, claro —le tembló la voz al tiempo que elevaba la barbilla en actitud desafiante—. Él vendrá a verme, yo iré a verlo... Seré su tía favorita.

—¿Y crees que accederá a proceder con cautela?

Peeta contempló cómo el delicado rostro en forma de corazón de Katniss se cubría con una máscara de férrea resolución.

—Ya lo creo que accederá —dijo en tono lúgubre. Con expresión severa, tomó la ropa que había seleccionado al tuntún de la cama—. Imagino que ya sabes dónde está la salida —Katniss no necesitaba distracciones aquella mañana, y Peeta era una de ellas.

—¿No podría darme una ducha?

Katniss resopló con exasperación. Era un error imitar la mirada lastimera de un cocker spaniel cuando tu cuerpo se parecía a un elegante y musculoso dóberman.

—Supongo que sí —accedió con poca cortesía. A medio camino hacia la puerta, se detuvo y se volvió hacia él—. No hace falta que te diga que preferiría que no mencionaras a nadie lo que... lo que te he contado. Que Josh no es mío. Me puse un poco tonta —Katniss hizo una mueca mental al recordar sus patéticos sollozos sobre el pecho de Peeta.

Peeta contrajo la mandíbula con indignación. « ¡Para que luego hablen de la amistad!». Aquella exhibición de confianza resultaba conmovedora.

—¿Quieres decir que no puedo pregonarlo por toda la aldea? —Peeta conocía a muchas personas, pero pocas eran las que consideraba sus amigas y las que merecían su confianza. No era mucho pedir que la confianza fuera mutua.

Katniss suspiró.

—Está bien, está bien... no hace falta que te molestes. Solo quería cerciorarme.

—Quizá no te hayas dado cuenta, pero me siento un poco vulnerable emocionalmente después de lo de anoche. Puede que también deba pedirte que hagas un juramento de confidencialidad.

—Ah, ya lo había olvidado —mintió Katniss con fluidez. No sabía por qué la idea de conocer las confidencias de Peeta sobre su vida amorosa la impulsaba a salir corriendo. Había sido fácil burlarse de las numerosas relaciones superficiales de Peeta, incluso despreciarlas, pero no le hacía gracia imaginar a Peeta enamorado, dispuesto a casarse...

—Como si fuera tan fácil de olvidar —repuso Peeta, y Katniss vio el destello de dolor en su mirada. En ese momento, decidió que no quería saber nada sobre la mujer que se había ganado el corazón de Peeta para luego, de forma incomprensible, romperlo en pedazos.

—No pretendía ser insensible, pero... —se le pasó una idea intrigante por la cabeza e intentó explorarla—. ¿Anoche no querías estar solo? ¿Por eso te quedaste?

—¿Porque volví a patrones de comportamiento creados en la infancia? —Peeta se frotó la mandíbula con barba incipiente con la mano. A Katniss nunca la había besado un hombre sin estar rasurado, y se sorprendió preguntándose distraídamente cómo...—. Yo también me lo he preguntado. ¿No tendría gracia que fuera a tu cama cada vez que necesitara un poco de afecto y ternura? —reflexionó, y la miró con expresión pensativa.

A Katniss le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—Muy gracioso —repuso con voz ronca.

—Sí, hilarante —confirmó Peeta sin rastro de humor.

Cuando Peeta salió de la ducha, Katniss estaba en la cocina. Le había puesto el desayuno a Josh que, como de costumbre, no tenía prisa en tomárselo. Había la misma cantidad de avena cocida en el suelo que en su estómago. Katniss dejó de intentar persuadirlo de que tomara otra cucharada y retomó su frenética labor de volver a guardarlo todo en los armarios.

—Buenos días, amigo —Peeta, que era capaz de tratar con el político más ladino, no estaba muy seguro de cómo hablarle a un niño de un año. Guiñó un ojo al bebé de rostro solemne.

Josh respondió con una sonrisa que insinuaba que no era tan angelical como parecía.

—¡Uno homble! —exclamó, y señaló a Peeta con un dedo regordete.

—Un hombre —lo corrigió Katniss automáticamente.

—Uno hombre —dijo el niño de inmediato. Con los ojos brillantes, esperó con expectación a que Katniss lo alabara.

—Bien hecho, cariño —cuando Katniss volvió la cabeza, sorprendió a Peeta observándola con una intensa expresión en sus rasgos ávidos, pero la expresión se disipó cuando miró al niño.

—No espero que te acuerdes de mí, pero me llamo Peeta. ¿O debería decir tío Peeta? —preguntó, y se volvió una vez más a Katniss—. ¿Sabe hablar?

—Más o menos, pero necesitarás la ayuda de un intérprete —reconoció—. Josh y tú podéis decidir entre los dos cómo debe llamarte. Yo apuesto por «un incordio» — añadió en voz baja.

—Te he oído.

—Eso pretendía —Katniss se puso de puntillas para guardar una fuente en un armario alto.

Peeta se sorprendió advirtiendo cómo, al estirarse, el trasero alto y bonito de Katniss se ponía tenso. A pesar de que su ropa parecía diseñada para ocultarlo, resultaba difícil no percatarse de que tenía un buen cuerpo... no, un cuerpo excelente. Con las cejas casi unidas por encima del puente de su aristocrática nariz, Peeta alargó el brazo y le quitó la fuente de las manos.

—¿No sabes que la mayoría de los accidentes ocurren en los hogares?

—¡No utilices ese tono de profesor conmigo! —Katniss se dio media vuelta con furia y a punto estuvo de tropezar con él. Como no se contentaba imaginando si la tomaría en sus brazos si se caía, su rebelde cerebro empezó a teorizar sobre lo que sentiría.

Un pequeño gemido de lucha brotó de sus labios. Estaba a punto de sucumbir al pánico cuando, con los brazos extendidos delante de ella para protegerse, retrocedió tan deprisa que se dio un golpe en la espalda con la encimera.

De repente, el ambiente estaba tan cargado de tensión sexual que Katniss apenas podía respirar. «Él también lo siente», pensó, y contempló con perplejidad los ojos azules y dilatados de Peeta.

—¡Esayuno! —exclamó una vocecita con severidad.

Los adultos, que con un sobresalto de culpabilidad comprendieron que no estaban solos, miraron a su pequeño interlocutor. Simultáneamente, decidieron olvidar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Buena idea, Josh. ¿Está ocupada esta silla? —preguntó Peeta, y separó ruidosamente una silla de la mesa, se sentó a horcajadas y apoyó las manos en el respaldo—. ¿Siempre está Kat tan gruñona por la mañana?

« ¿A que te gustaría saberlo?», preguntó una vocecita maliciosa en su cabeza.

—Lo cierto —prosiguió Peeta, para acallar aquella voz— es que estás irritable porque tienes cosas que hacer, mucho estrés y un poco de resaca.

—¿Y de quién es la culpa? —replicó Katniss. —Yo no bebo sola... —lo cual quería decir que, como rara era la ocasión en que tenía compañía masculina, nunca bebía.

—Eso es admirable, sin duda. Hay algunas cosas que yo tampoco hago solo nunca. Pero beber no es una de ellas —confesó con alegría—. Prepararé unos huevos con tocino para los dos, ¿quieres?

—Yo no tengo hambre y no recuerdo haberte invitado a desayunar.

—Pensaba que se te había olvidado.

—No, ha sido una grosería intencionada. Además, no tengo huevos —una grosería que Peeta parecía estar tolerando demasiado bien.

—Tienes que comer —declaró él, y realizó un examen crítico de la menuda figura de Katniss. Su expresión sugería que no había encontrado mucho que fuera de su agrado—. Estás demasiado delgada.

—Por suerte para mí, sobre gustos no hay nada escrito.

Y Katniss necesitaba un tipo sensible y corto de vista. ¡Y alto, por favor!

—Al final, podrías salir ganando. Quiero decir que hay muchos tipos a los que les asusta la idea de casarse con una madre soltera.

—Tipos egoístas y frívolos como tú. La verdad es que puedo pasarme sin ellos —le dijo Katniss con rotundo desprecio—. No necesito a ningún hombre.

Con unos labios como aquellos, Peeta lo dudaba. De repente, sintió el impulso de poner a prueba su teoría sobre los labios generosos y apasionados. « ¡Ya no le puedes echar la culpa al alcohol, amigo!».

—¿Eso fue lo que asustó a tu veterinario?

En lo relativo a la insensibilidad, Peeta era uno de los grandes.

—Por última vez, te diré que no era mi veterinario y no, fue por algo muy distinto —el hombre no la creyó cuando Katniss le dijo que no quería casarse con él, así que se vio obligada a confesarle la verdad... y el veterinario huyó espantado.

—Se enteró de que roncabas, ¿eh?

¿Cómo reaccionaría Peeta si se lo decía? ¿Se avergonzaría, sentiría lástima por ella? Katniss inspiró hondo, elevó la barbilla y, desechando la punzada de autocompasión, adoptó una expresión estoica.

—Yo no ronco.

Peeta elevó una ceja rubia.

—¿Cuánto te apuestas? —dijo con voz lánguida. Desde donde estaba sentado, abrió la puerta de la nevera con la puntera del zapato—. Vaya, ¿quién iba a decirlo? — preguntó, y miró a Josh con expresión alegre—. Tocino y, si la vista no me engaña, también huevos. De corral, espero —se volvió hacia Josh—. Katniss se había olvidado de que los tenía.

—Lo único que había olvidado —anunció Katniss, y experimentó una enorme satisfacción dando un portazo a uno de los armarios— es lo irritante e insensible que eres.

—Pero me echas de menos cuando no estoy, ¿verdad?

Katniss no se detuvo a pensar en las posibles consecuencias de responder con sinceridad.

—Por extraño que parezca —corroboró con aspereza—, sí.

Peeta se volvió para mirarla a tiempo de ver una expresión de estupefacción en el rostro de Katniss, y se sorprendió identificándose con esa emoción.

—Lo que demuestra lo necesitada que estoy de compañía adulta —el intento de bromear no funcionó.

—Yo también te echo de menos, Kat —unos ojos grises recelosos se cruzaron con otros azules y reflexivos.

—Echas de menos tener a alguien a quien dar órdenes —lo acusó Katniss con brusquedad cuando el silencio empezó a prolongarse demasiado.

—No hay muchas personas en el mundo con las que se pueda ser uno mismo, con defectos incluidos.

—Quieres decir que tienes vía libre para ser grosero e insoportable conmigo.

—¡Por los malos modales! —corroboró Peeta, y se apropió del biberón de zumo de Josh para brindar por ello.

Katniss intentó mirarlo con severidad, intentó no sonreír, pero el buen humor de Peeta resultaba contagioso.

.

Peeta estaba tomando los huevos con tocino que Katniss le había preparado a regañadientes, incluso le había dado a Josh varias cucharadas de su versión triturada, cuando Katniss vio acercarse el enorme coche reluciente.

—¡Oh, no! —Gimió, y elevó las manos en el aire—. ¡Ya están aquí! Es demasiado pronto —sinceramente, diez años más tarde seguiría siendo demasiado pronto—. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Peeta contempló aquella muestra de agitación con expresión afable y una ceja enarcada.

—¿Darles con la puerta en las narices?

—Si no puedes decir nada constructivo —resopló Katniss, y se encaró con él—, al menos, cierra la boca. La casa está hecha un desastre.

Peeta no entendía la relevancia de aquel incierto comentario, pero sabía que las mujeres sentían un gran aprecio por los ambientes exentos de polvo.

—La casa no, pero tú sí —anunció con espontánea brutalidad.

Katniss contuvo el aliento. La confianza daba asco, y Peeta estaba haciendo peligrosamente real esa expresión.

—Ven, déjame a mí —Katniss lo miró con recelo mientras él levantaba su cuerpo atlético de la silla—. Para empezar, puedes quitarte esto —Katniss se quedó paralizada cuando Peeta empezó a desabrocharle con calma la larga y holgada rebeca. Se la quitó de los hombros con un ademán exagerado.

Tenía mucha habilidad para quitar la ropa, seguramente contaba con amplia experiencia, pensó Katniss. Quizá debería haber hecho un esfuerzo por desayunar. Se sentía un poco mareada.

—Bueno, ¿qué esperabas? —le espetó con acritud mientras Peeta seguía contemplando la sencilla camiseta negra que llevaba debajo. Era incapaz de apreciar lo mucho que realzaba su figura firme y estrecha cintura—. Además, no entiendo por qué importa lo que lleve puesto.

—No seas ingenua, Kat —Peeta se llevó la mano distraídamente a la mandíbula y se la frotó con expresión pensativa—. ¿Te habrías presentado en vaqueros a una de tus importantes reuniones cuando trabajabas en Londres? No, querías causar una buena impresión y sentirte dueña de la situación. Ahora es lo mismo. La ropa no hace a la mujer, pero una indumentaria adecuada siempre sirve de ayuda. Las personas como Clove juzgan a los demás por cómo visten, por el coche que conducen...

—Yo ya no conduzco.

—No lo he olvidado.

Quizá la expresión considerada de Peeta no tuviera importancia. Quizá fuera la conciencia avergonzada de Katniss la que imaginaba algo que no existía.

—Si das una buena imagen, le estarás enviando a Clove un mensaje subliminal.

—¿Qué mensaje?

—Controlo la situación... No puedes arrollarme.

—No puedo preparar el desayuno con traje de ejecutiva y tacones altos. Me visto como cualquier otra madre —le explicó con obstinación.

Peeta vio el preciso instante en que Katniss era consciente de lo que acababa de decir. Durante una fracción de segundo, dejó entrever toda su angustia. ¡Peeta sentía deseos de estrangular a Clove y a su célebre novio!

Katniss se mordió su trémulo labio inferior y se preparó para afrontar la lástima que reflejaban los ojos de Peeta.

—Solo que no lo soy, por supuesto —dijo con serena compostura.

—Kat... —Peeta empezaba a ser víctima de su frustración. ¿Por qué diablos no dejaba que la abrazara en lugar de pincharlo como un puercoespín?

—En cualquier caso, esta conversación no es más que teoría... ya es demasiado tarde para un cambio drástico de imagen —balbució con nerviosismo—. Aunque la mona se vista... ¡Deja mi pelo tranquilo! —gritó, y le apartó la mano.

Logrado su objetivo, Peeta se metió en el bolsillo la goma de pelo que le había quitado y sonrió con insolencia.

—Bien —dijo al contemplar su obra—. Pero ahora... —con la otra mano, empezó a ahuecarle los mechones cruelmente prietos hasta crear una masa de ondas brillantes— . Mejor, mucho mejor.

—¡Mira lo que has hecho! —exclamó Katniss, que retrocedió cuando ya era demasiado tarde. No entendía por qué había consentido que la despeinara. ¡Cualquiera diría que había disfrutado del suave roce de sus dedos en el cuero cabelludo! El letargo que se había adueñado de ella no podía calificarse de placer.

—Ya lo miro —había una energía innecesaria en la voz de Peeta, así como una expresión extraña en su rostro. Era la clase de expresión que hacía latir el corazón de Katniss y le cerraba la garganta.

—Me has despeinado —se llevó una mano a la cabeza con nerviosismo—. Debo de estar hecha una facha.

—¿Quieres despeinarme a mí? —sugirió Peeta, y se llevó una mano a su pelo negro y lustroso.

El deseo la envolvió como una pesada manta. Katniss no podía respirar, no podía pensar... pero sí imaginar.

Sintió un hormigueo en los dedos al imaginarse hundiéndolos en aquella mata sedosa rubia para acariciar el contorno de su cabeza. Abrió los ojos con estupefacción y movió la cabeza en señal de negativa.

—Como quieras —Peeta se encogió de hombros—. Pero no olvides que te lo he ofrecido.

—No lo haré.

—Creo que deberías intentar estar atractiva, no presentable —tenía la mirada puesta en los lustrosos mechones castaños que caían justo por debajo de los hombros—. La competitividad distraerá a Clove.

El comentario era injustificado y un poco cruel.

—¡Muy gracioso! —le espetó. Nunca vería el día en que pudiera competir con Clove, y los dos lo sabían.

—Si Clove saliera sin maquillar y sin ropa de diseño, nadie se fijaría en ella.

Cuando Peeta le puso la mano en la barbilla y giró su rostro, primero a un lado y luego a otro, a Katniss se le ocurrió pensar que debía protestar por aquella actitud despótica.

—Tienes una piel increíble —lo decía como si fuera una acusación—. Por todo el cuerpo —añadió con voz ronca.

Katniss se puso rígida y se apartó de él.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —una intensa alarma intensificó el verde de sus ojos. Peeta se encogió de hombros.

—Te llevé a la cama, y no llevabas nada debajo del camisón.

—¡Menudo caradura estás hecho! —exclamó Katniss, y se puso colorada y sudorosa al mismo tiempo.

—Sin querer... sí, sin querer —repitió con firmeza al oír la exclamación burlona de Katniss—, te toqué el trasero... ¡Mátame si quieres! Podría haberte dejado caer... ¿te habría parecido mejor? Lo recordaré para la próxima vez.

—No habrá una próxima vez —Katniss respiraba con dificultad. No podía desterrar la imagen de los dedos de Peeta en su... Se rió de sí misma para sus adentros.

« ¿Acaso mi vida sexual es tan aburrida que empiezo a desear haber estado despierta cuando me agarraban sin querer?».

—No sabía que fueras tan puritana. ¿Sabes? —observó Peeta, mientras la miraba con ojos entornados y poco amistosos—, no solías estar tan reprimida. Acostarte conmigo te habría sentado mucho mejor que beberte media botella de licor. Y a mí tampoco me habría sentado mal —añadió en tono lúgubre.

Katniss se quedó boquiabierta de estupefacción. Se concentró en el asombro y en la indignación e hizo oídos sordos de la excitación que la paralizaba.

—¡Acostarme contigo! —gritó.

—Lo dices como si nunca se te hubiera ocurrido.

—¡Y no se me ha ocurrido! —replicó, horrorizada.

—Y un cuerno —bramó Peeta en tono burlón—. Sabes perfectamente que llevamos rehuyendo el tema toda la mañana.

En aquel momento, Katniss dejó de fingir que controlaba su pánico.

—Y supongo que ahora me dirás lo maravilloso que eres como amante —se burló.

—La modestia lo prohíbe —repuso Peeta con ojos entornados—. Pero no estarías tan tensa si anoche te hubieras acostado conmigo, y hasta yo podría haber dormido un poco.

—¿Tan aburrido crees que habría sido? —Katniss asintió y desplegó una sonrisa irónica—. Sí, es probable. Quizá me agradara hacer de hermana para ti cuando éramos pequeños, ¡pero no estoy dispuesta a hacer de amante! —imaginar a Peeta cerrando los ojos y fingiendo que ella era la mujer a la que amaba la repugnaba—. Estoy segura de que hay... curas menos drásticas para el insomnio.

—Una pastilla no va a solucionar mi problema. Ni el tuyo.

—Y... —dirigió una mirada de preocupación hacia Josh y bajó la voz— ¿el sexo sí?

—No —reconoció Peeta con los dientes apretados—. Pero nos hará olvidar durante un rato.

El tono lúgubre de su voz grave disipó el enojo de Katniss y la conmovió. Había estado demasiado absorta en sus propios problemas para pensar en los de él.

—¿Tan terrible ha sido, Peet? —preguntó con tristeza. Sin darse cuenta, alargó la mano y le tocó la cara.

Unos ojos azules como el cielo se posaron en la compasión que brillaba en la mirada de Katniss antes de contemplar su esbelto brazo. Peeta elevó la mano para cubrir la de ella, y Katniss se estremeció al percibir la fuerza controlada de sus dedos largos y blancos.

—¿Tan terrible como para pensar en acostarme contigo, Katniss? —profirió una áspera carcajada—. Llevas la modestia demasiado lejos. Eres una mujer preciosa.

—¿Hermosa no? —Katniss no daba vueltas en la cama por las noches pensando en las deficiencias que podría corregir la cirugía estética, pero en aquellos momentos, le costaba bromear sobre ello.

—La belleza se marchita. Tú tienes una buena estructura ósea —anunció Peeta con firmeza.

—¡Qué poético!

—¿Tan malo es, Kat, querer dar y recibir un poco de consuelo? — la voz de Peeta estaba exenta del cinismo que Katniss tanto detestaba, y sus ojos la escrutaban despacio.

«Dicho así, parecería una insensible si discrepara».

Cielos, aquel hombre tenía labia. Y no era solo lo que decía, sino cómo lo decía. Aquellos ojos, ese carisma... ¿era de extrañar que se le hubiera nublado el cerebro?

—No... Sí... Me estás confundiendo —protestó con voz débil.

—Cuanto más lo pienso, más convencido estoy de que cerrar la puerta del dormitorio y decir «al diablo con todo» sería lo mejor para los dos —Peeta hundió los dedos en la mata de pelo sedosa y acercó su rostro al de ella—. ¿A quién le haríamos daño? —gruñó.

Katniss estaba segura de que había varias buenas respuestas a aquella pregunta ronca e íntima, pero en aquel momento no podía recordar ninguna.

—Ahora mismo, a mí —movió un poco la cabeza para demostrarle por qué. Una mezcla ambigua de miedo y excitación la recorrió cuando Peeta deslizó los dedos bajo la mata de pelo hacia su nuca.

El roce fue como una corriente eléctrica, se propagó por todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. Katniss cerró los ojos y jadeó mientras se preguntaba si no resultaba patético que aquel fuera el incidente más sensual de toda su vida.

Peeta sintió el estremecimiento de placer que recorrió el cuerpo menudo de Katniss y su mirada se intensificó.

—Sabía que estarías de acuerdo conmigo —la intensidad de su alivio lo tomó por sorpresa. Fue casi tan grande como la expectación que agudizó todos los sentidos de su cuerpo.

Alertada por el «ya te lo dije» de su voz, Katniss abrió la boca para ponerlo en su sitio. Y lo habría hecho si en aquel mismo instante Peeta no la hubiera silenciado con un beso.

Katniss abrió los ojos con estupor y fijó la mirada en su rostro, tan próximo al de ella. Fue la expresión de sus espectaculares ojos lo que vació su cabeza de todo pensamiento.

Suspiró y dejó caer los párpados. La oleada de placer fue tan intensa que gimió, y el sonido se fundió con el gemido masculino que vibraba en el pecho de Peeta.

Katniss agitó las manos en el aire y cerró los puños para no agarrarlo y apretarse contra él... Porque comprendió, mientras Peeta levantaba la cabeza, que eso era exactamente lo que quería hacer.

Echando chispas grises por los ojos, se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano. Todavía retenía el sabor de Peeta, pero no estaba dispuesta a revelarlo.

—Me has besado.

—Me habría llevado un chasco si no te hubieses dado cuenta. ¿Cuál es el veredicto?

—El veredicto es que estás loco de atar si crees que accedería a acostarme contigo. Te lo diré aún más claro —se señaló los labios y habló muy despacio—. Anoche fue la última noche que habrás dormido en mi cama.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Esta historia titulada ''Amigo o Marido'' es propiedad de la escritora Kim Lawrence, los personajes que aparecen a continuación son creación de la escritora Suzanne Collins, yo solo adapto esta maravillosa historia con estos maravillosos personajes, espero que les guste y se animen a leer mas historias de estas autoras :)**

**Saludos Maya.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

—ES LA CLASE de afirmación de la que acabarás arrepintiéndote —repuso Peeta, y palpó la firmeza del labio inferior de Katniss con la yema del pulgar.

Era una tontería permanecer de brazos cruzados mientras Peeta se tomaba libertades con ella, pero por alguna razón que desconocía, Katniss era incapaz de moverse. Era consciente del ansia que crecía en su seno.

—Piensa en lo tonta que te sentirás, encanto, cuando te lo recuerde la próxima vez que estemos juntos en la cama.

Broma o no, la arrogancia de Peeta la dejó sin aliento. También provocó otras reacciones. Sus senos se apretaron contra la fina tela de la camiseta y varias imágenes de cuerpos sudorosos y entrelazados se agolparon en su mente.

Aunque Peeta no estuviera acostumbrado al rechazo, no era justo que la utilizara para curar su ego herido. Enojada, arrancó la mirada de aquellos ojos cálidos e hipnóticos, pero se quedó embelesada con la mano que exploraba la cara interna de su labio inferior. Nunca se había percatado de lo elegantes y hermosas que eran las manos de Peeta, de lo largos y fuertes que eran sus dedos. Sorprendentemente, al tiempo que su furia se evaporaba, Katniss sintió el impulso irresistible de lamer... Un pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios entreabiertos. « ¡Ya basta, Katniss!».

Katniss apartó la cabeza para romper el contacto con la mano de Peeta. Él le acarició el cuello antes de retirar la mano por completo. Katniss exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Porque te han rechazado sientes la necesidad de demostrar que todavía tienes lo que hay que tener? —lo hostigó con voz ronca.

—¿Y lo tengo?

Katniss no podía pensar en una sola respuesta sincera que no la incriminara.

El sonido de unas voces distantes se hizo inteligible.

—Toma las llaves. No volveré a conducir tu adorado coche. No es culpa mía que la calle sea tan estrecha ¡Tía Katniss!

Katniss luchó contra la niebla de la atracción sexual. Era como nadar contra la marea. De repente, advirtió que Peeta debía de llevar un buen rato agarrándola por la muñeca, porque la dejó con cuidado tras la espalda de Katniss antes de colocarse junto a ella.

¡Clove! ¿Cómo diablos podía haberse olvidado de ella? Katniss arrancó los ojos del rostro burlón de Peeta y se volvió para afrontar las consecuencias y a su sobrina. La incredulidad y la estupefacción se debatían en el hermoso rostro juvenil de Clove mientras miraba alternativamente a Peeta y a su tía. No pareció agradarle lo que veía o pensaba, porque sus labios temblaban.

Y, desde luego, estaban más llenos que la última vez que Katniss los había visto. Aquel fugaz pensamiento fue reemplazado por cuestiones más apremiantes. ¿Habría visto y comprendido Clove lo que ocurría? «Que me lo explique», pensó Katniss, pero enseguida desechó la caprichosa ocurrencia.

—¿Es ese tu coche? —el rostro sorprendentemente travieso del acompañante de Clove lucía una mueca de pesar.

Peeta alzó la vista de las llaves que el hombre se estaba metiendo en el bolsillo y miró a Clove.

—¿Es muy grave? —preguntó con estoicismo.

—¡Qué va! Solo un rasguño —protestó Clove, restando importancia al asunto.

Fuese lo que fuese lo que Clove había visto o comprendido de la escena que había interrumpido, la había irritado. Quizá estuviera enamorada del hombre apuesto que estaba a su lado, quien, como Katniss advirtió con preocupación, era mucho más maduro de lo que aparentaba en la pantalla, pero no había llegado al momento de su vida en el que podía reírse de su enamoramiento de adolescente con Peeta.

Katniss tuvo que reprimir una carcajada, que sin duda era histeria, porque la situación no tenía gracia, y plantarse una rígida sonrisa de bienvenida en los labios.

—Clove, cuánto me alegro de verte —la hipocresía de aquella mentira chirrió en sus oídos—. Y tú debes de ser Cato.

La sonrisa que el hombre maduro le devolvió era cálida y abierta. Katniss creía que sentiría un rechazo automático hacia él, pero no fue así, y eso resultaba desconcertante. Claro que Peeta tenía parte de culpa del desconcierto de Katniss. La fragancia que emanaba de su cuerpo le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. Era tan... tan viril.

—Josh, mira quién ha venido. Mamá —Katniss no vio la expresión perpleja de Peeta cuando hizo las presentaciones.

A Josh no parecieron impresionarle mucho los «cariño», «pequeño Joshi» y « ¿no es un cielo?», y mucho menos los besos ardientes que le plantaron en sus regordetas mejillas. Katniss temía lo que pudiera hacer en cualquier momento... en lo referente a la diplomacia, los niños pequeños eran únicos. Josh podía tener limitaciones verbales, pero tenía maneras muy eficaces de expresar su desagrado.

Clove sonrió a Josh con expectación, pero él no parecía muy feliz. Katniss empezó a hablar por los codos. Era consciente de ello, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Se alegró tanto cuando le dije que ibais a venir que anoche no podía dormir. Para colmo, se despertó muy pronto esta mañana. Está agotado, pero no quiere reconocerlo. Ya sabes cómo son los niños —«ese es el problema, tonta», se dijo. «Clove no tiene ni idea de cómo son los niños y, mucho menos, este niño»—. Siempre se pone un poco irritable si trastornan sus horarios.

—¿Me estás llamando un trastorno? —preguntó Peeta en tono burlón.

Ya que lo mencionaba, sí. Aunque a Katniss no le molestaba la interrupción, sin la cual, podría haber seguido balbuciendo hasta la semana siguiente.

—Me ha llamado cosas peores —confió Peeta a los presentes.

—Nos preguntábamos de quién sería el coche que estaba fuera.

Si la mirada escrutadora de Clove había perdido un solo detalle del hombre espectacular que estaba ante ella la primera vez que lo había mirado de arriba abajo, sin duda, subsanó el fallo durante aquel segundo escrutinio.

Katniss se sorprendió sintiéndose incómoda por Cato. Una rápida mirada reveló que no estaba mirando a Clove, sino a Katniss. Ella le devolvió una sonrisa vacilante, aliviada porque estuviera tomándose tan bien la admiración que sentía su prometida hacia un hombre mucho más joven.

—Tienes un aspecto estupendo —prosiguió Clove. A Katniss la observación le pareció un poco innecesaria después de tanto babeo—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Siempre he sido un excéntrico —Clove no captó la ironía; claro que Peeta no había esperado que lo hiciera—. Soy de aquí, Clove.

—Ah, imagino que has venido a ver a tu abuelo —Clove parecía más feliz tras haber encontrado una explicación razonable de la presencia de Peeta en la casa de su tía—. No habrá muerto, ¿verdad? —inquirió, con tardía preocupación—. Qué tonta, por supuesto que no. Es famoso, ¿no? Habría salido en los periódicos.

Peeta hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantenerse serio.

—Es cierto que he venido a ver a mi abuelo —corroboro—. Llegué anoche, solo que todavía no he puesto el pie en casa —le dio a Katniss unas palmaditas en la espalda cuando esta empezó a toser.

Katniss, todavía con lágrimas en los ojos, contempló cómo la sonrisa desaparecía del rostro de Clove. La joven lanzó una mirada cargada de veneno a su tía antes de agarrar del brazo a su pareja y presentarla con grandilocuencia:

—¡Y este es Cato!

« ¿Debo hacer una reverencia o solo aplaudir?», se preguntó Katniss. En aquel momento, comprendió por qué Cato no se había molestado por el interés de Clove en Peeta; era evidente que lo adoraba. Y la adoración debía de proporcionar una agradable sensación de seguridad, pensó Katniss con melancolía.

—No es necesario que nos presentes, Clove, sé quién es Cato. No me pierdo su serie.

Era imposible entrever en la expresión educada del actor si creía la mentira no muy convincente de Peeta, y por la leve mueca que Katniss detectó en él cuando se estrecharon la mano, sospechó que el apretón había sido más fuerte de lo necesario por parte de Peeta. Sintió deseos de darle un puntapié. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que necesitaba un defensor?

Cato, que hasta ese momento había dedicado toda su atención a Katniss, se volvió a la joven que lucía su anillo con orgullo.

—No me dijiste que conocías a Peeta Mellark, querida. Me sorprende que no nos hayamos visto antes, Peeta.

—Sí, es increíble —corroboró Katniss, y lanzó a Peeta una mirada maliciosa—. Teniendo en cuenta lo que le encanta rondar los culebrones con la esperanza de que alguien lo tome por un famoso de verdad y le saque una foto.

Katniss se arrepintió enseguida de haberse dejado provocar por Peeta hasta el punto de exhibir su mal humor y sus malos modales. Pero la expresión comprensiva de Cato le recordó que todo lo que sabía sobre aquel hombre había llegado a sus oídos a través de Clove. Teniendo en cuenta ese hecho, ¡algo debía de haberse perdido en la traducción! Katniss había dado por hecho que el enamorado de Clove tenía un ego descomunal y había confiado en que su inteligencia fuera inversamente proporcional a su autoestima. Al parecer, se había equivocado de lleno.

—Espero que Josh no esté demasiado cansado después del madrugón para pasar con nosotros el día. Traemos el picnic.

—Lo encargué en Fortnum's —explicó Clove. ¿Esperaba con eso impresionar a un niño de año y medio?, se preguntó Katniss.

—Le encantan los animales, ¿verdad, Josh? —si el exquisito almuerzo no incluía patatas fritas y sándwiches de atún, Katniss preveía alguna que otra rabieta. «Si fuera una buena persona, se lo advertiría», pensó con remordimiento. «Reconócelo, Katniss, esperas que después de unas cuantas pataletas de Josh, Clove recapacite sobre la alegría de la maternidad»—. Las serpientes le encantan. ¡Sss! —hizo su mejor imitación de una serpiente y Clove la miró como si hubiera perdido el juicio.

—Ssss, ssss —respondió Josh, que comprendió enseguida la situación.

—Entonces, lo llevaremos a ver las serpientes —rió Cato.

Clove parecía horrorizada por la reacción amistosa de su prometido. Katniss se alegraba por Josh, cómo no, pero sabía que con el apoyo de Cato, la escena en la que una lacrimógena y agradecida Clove le decía: «Josh debe quedarse contigo, Katniss» se estaba difuminando por momentos.

—¿Os apetece un café? —Katniss se apresuró a llenar el silencio y aprovechó la oportunidad para apartarse lo más posible de Peeta.

—Eres muy amable, pero tenemos que irnos ya. Lo traeremos a tiempo para la merienda.

—Mami Niss —la llamó Josh, y extendió los brazos hacia Katniss. Ella ansiaba por levantarlo. —Hoy no, Josh.

—En otra ocasión, quizás —corroboró Cato—. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Katniss. Espero que no te importe que no te llame tía.

—Preferiría que me llamaras cualquier otra cosa —reconoció Katniss con sinceridad.

—No eres en absoluto como te había imaginado —Cato torció sus fotogénicos labios para acompañar su irónico comentario.

—A ver si lo adivino: ¿chal, pantuflas y reumatismo?

—Bueno, desde luego, no una melena ígnea ni un cutis magnífico —estudió su rostro con la mirada objetiva de un experto.

(Pero Peeta no se dejó engañar por aquella objetividad).

—A la cámara le encantaría tu rostro, es tan expresivo —prosiguió Cato. Peeta puso los ojos en blanco. Katniss, que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no ser expresiva, se sintió incómoda—. ¿Has actuado alguna vez o...?

Katniss, consciente de que su sobrina parecía dispuesta a arrancarle su melena ígnea folículo a folículo, se apresuró a interrumpirlo.

—No pertenezco a la asociación de actores. Además, ¿no hace falta algo más que un rostro bonito para ser actriz?

—Katniss, no has visto mi programa, ¿verdad? —la regañó Cato con atractiva burla hacia sí mismo—. Bueno, al menos nadie me ha acusado de ser intelectualoide y elitista.

A Katniss le costó trabajo no reír al escuchar aquella maliciosa pulla. Cato no estaba acusando a Peeta directamente, pero no le hacía falta: una conocida víctima de sus letales tácticas de entrevistador había hecho aquella acusación públicamente en televisión.

—Bueno, ¿no deberías lavarle la cara y las manos antes de que nos lo llevemos? — Clove, que golpeaba el suelo con el pie con impaciencia, lanzó una mirada significativa a las manos sucias de Josh.

—Tienes razón, Clove —Katniss reprimió su instinto natural de satisfacer las necesidades del niño y se puso firme. Si Clove quería ser madre, perfecto, pero cuanto antes aprendiera que conllevaba algo más que dar regalos y comprar cestas de picnic, mejor—. Ya sabes dónde está el baño. Hay un montón de pañales en la cesta de mimbre, y he dejado una muda en su habitación.

—¿Pañales? —repitió Clove, con la cara pálida.

Si a Cato le preocupaba que Josh le manchara la tapicería con sus manitas pringosas, no lo reflejó. Katniss deseó poder descifrar la expresión de su rostro mientras contemplaba cómo Clove salía de la habitación con su hijo.

—Creo que será mejor que le eche una mano —dijo Cato un momento después, y se disculpó con una atractiva sonrisa. Tal vez no fuera tan alto o tan joven como aparecía en la pantalla, pero era un millón de veces más afectuoso y humano.

—Es simpático, ¿verdad?

—¡Simpático! —Peeta pronunció la palabra con desprecio y mordacidad. El tono malicioso sorprendió a Katniss, que giró en redondo para mirarlo—. ¿No me digas que te tragaste todo eso del pelo ígneo, el cutis magnífico y te conseguiré un papel? —su carcajada resultaba insultante—. Además —añadió con contrariedad—, no tienes una melena ígnea, sino castaña —Peeta sintió el impulso irresistible de acariciar aquellos cabellos brillantes con los dedos. Alargó la mano para tocarlo antes de percatarse de que aquel podía no ser el momento idóneo para caricias espontáneas—. No creía que fueras tan ilusa, Kat. Ese hombre es un estafador.

—Es decir, que es un mentiroso si piensa que merece la pena mirarme —quizá «ígneo» no fuera la descripción más exacta, pensó Katniss, pero tenía mucho más glamour que «castaño»—. Estás furioso porque te ha calado nada más verte.

—Lo que quiero decir —la corrigió Peeta con impaciencia— es que sabe que podrías ponerles las cosas difíciles. Intenta camelarte. No, mentira, está consiguiendo camelarte, aunque si sigue adulándote con tanto descaro, va a tener problemas con Clove. Estaba verde de envidia, y no me extraña.

—¿Que no te extraña? —repitió Katniss con incredulidad—. No puedo creerte, de verdad. Cato tiene razón, te has convertido en un esnob —susurró con ira, mientras movía despacio la cabeza—. Aunque te parezca imposible, todavía no estoy tan desesperada para convertirme en una marioneta cuando un hombre me dice un cumplido. Solo estaba constatando un hecho objetivo.

—Sí, claro, objetivo.

—Pues sí, maldita sea, estoy siendo mucho más objetiva que tú. ¿Por qué frunces el ceño de esa manera? —le espetó.

—Intentaba comprender por qué llamaste a Clove «mamá» delante de Josh.

—¡Porque es su madre! —Katniss se preguntó si Peeta no estaría mostrándose obtuso solo para enojarla—. No es ningún secreto.

—Perdona, pero pensaba que lo era —repuso Peeta, y volvió a fruncir el ceño—. ¿Quieres decir que Josh... lo sabe?

—Por supuesto que lo sabe. Bueno —se corrigió—, lo sabe, pero solo lo comprende como un niño de un año es capaz de comprenderlo, dadas las circunstancias. Ojalá fuera la madre de Josh, pero sé que no lo soy —le dijo con fiereza—. Y no soy ni lo bastante estúpida ni lo bastante egoísta para mentirle. La gente da por hecho que soy la madre de Josh y yo no me vuelco en explicaciones, pero si me preguntan...

—¿Quieres decir que si te hubiese preguntado...?

—Te lo habría dicho, por supuesto. Solo que no me lo preguntaste. A decir verdad, no dijiste gran cosa, si no recuerdo mal —nunca había visto a Peeta tan confuso ni tan parco en palabras.

—¿Y qué esperabas? —estalló Peeta.

Katniss se llevó un dedo a los labios y lanzó una mirada furtiva a lo alto de las escaleras.

—¿Quieres bajar la voz? —le gritó en un susurro—. Clove piensa que estamos durmiendo juntos.

La expresión de Peeta sugería que era algo bueno y que debía felicitarlo... Katniss sintió deseos de estrangularlo. Una mirada fugaz a la columna bronceada de su cuello le hizo preguntarse lo que sentiría al deslizar los dedos...

—Te conviene más preocuparte por lo que voy a hacer o decir que por perder a Josh. Cuando viste el coche de Cato te pusiste frenética.

La serena provocación de Peeta hizo que Katniss abandonara su discreto susurro.

—Quizá tu manoseo fuera totalmente altruista, pero a mí me pareció un manoseo —le gritó.

—Yo no he dicho eso. Fue bueno que te distrajera, pero te manoseé... prefiero decir que te acaricié —reflexionó—. Suena mucho mejor. Te acaricié porque no puedo hacerte lo que de verdad quiero —la sonrisa burlona desapareció de su rostro sin dejar rastro—. ¿No vas a preguntarme lo que es?

—No... ¡No! —negó Katniss, con un movimiento enérgico de cabeza—. Y cierra la boca —le ordenó al oír el ruido de pasos en la escalera—. Ya vienen.

En aquella ocasión, Josh volvería, pensó Katniss, mientras contemplaba cómo instalaban a Josh en su cuna de viaje, dentro del coche. La próxima vez, se despediría de él para siempre. Contemplar aquella escena le resultaba tan doloroso que Katniss se disculpó y corrió a refugiarse en la casa antes incluso de que el coche estuviera en marcha. Acababa de entrar en la cocina, cuando Clove regresó respirando con agitación e interrumpió su amarga introspección.

—Me dejaba el bolso... ¿Lo ves? —le explicó Clove, y tomó el minúsculo rectángulo de cuero rosa en el que apenas había espacio para un peine. Sus siguientes palabras estaban tan calculadas para herir los sentimientos de Katniss, como así ocurrió, que Katniss adivinó que había olvidado el bolso a propósito—. No soy despiadada, sé lo que debes de sentir al perder a Joshy. Pero yo soy su madre —suspiró—. Algún día, cuando tengas tus propios hijos... —se llevó la mano a los labios—. Lo siento, Katniss, se me había olvidado. No puedes tener hijos, ¿verdad?

—No, no puedo.

Algo parecido al remordimiento destelló en los ojos oscuros de Clove antes de que recordara cómo Katniss había acaparado toda la atención masculina.

—¿Lo sabe Peeta?

—¿El qué?

—Que no puedes tener hijos.

—No tiene por qué saberlo —repuso Katniss, y se preguntó cuándo dejaría Clove de hundir el puñal.

—Entonces, ¿no te estás acostando con él?

Katniss no se sentía inclinada a hacer feliz a Clove, así que eludió darle una respuesta franca.

—No cuento mi historial médico a todos mis amantes —contestó, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener la compostura.

—Es que me pareció ver a Peeta un poco avergonzado antes, Katniss, cuando te insinuabas a él. Solo te lo digo...

—Ya lo sé —la interrumpió Katniss con ironía—. Por mi bien. Tomo nota de tu preocupación, Clove, pero sinceramente, no creo que exista una situación que pueda avergonzar a Peet —irritarlo y enfurecerlo, sí; avergonzarlo, no.

—Qué bien me conoces —a pesar del tono burlón, Peeta daba muestras de estar bastante enojado en aquellos momentos.

—¡Peeta! —Clove giró en redondo al oír la voz a su espalda. Su estudiada sonrisa coqueta se desvaneció al percibir el desprecio y la furia de la mirada de Peeta—. No te había visto.

—Lo sé y, para que lo sepas, Clove, tu tía no es de las que anuncian a los cuatro vientos sus aventuras amorosas —Peeta no le dedicó más de unos pocos segundos antes de centrar su atención en Katniss, pero el contacto había sido lo bastante largo para que Clove se sintiera más avergonzada que nunca en toda su vida.

—Bueno, me voy —dijo Clove con voz débil.

—No es mala idea —corroboró Katniss sin mirar a su sobrina.

—¿Es cierto? —Peeta atravesó el umbral y cerró con firmeza la puerta de la cocina. Katniss sintió cómo se disolvía su vana esperanza de que Peeta no hubiese oído lo que Clove había revelado.

—Pensé que te habías ido —Katniss recogió un plato de la mesa, pero resbaló de sus dedos y se hizo añicos en el suelo—. ¡Mira lo que he hecho por tu culpa!

—Te he hecho una pregunta.

—Y yo no he querido contestarte —replicó Katniss con impertinencia.

—¿Quieres dejar eso? Te vas a cortar —Peeta se acercó a ella por detrás, la rodeó con los brazos y la puso en pie. Le sacudió los minúsculos fragmentos de porcelana de las rodillas antes de enderezarse, y después de levantarle la barbilla con los dedos, estudió la mirada sombría de Katniss.

—Ojalá no fueras tan alto.

—Échale la culpa a mis genes y a una dieta equilibrada.

—Suéltame —susurró Katniss con voz trémula.

—¿No puedes tener hijos? Katniss cerró los ojos.

—Así es. Soy estéril.

¡O lo más parecido a una mujer estéril! Improbable, más que imposible, había sido la palabra empleada por el médico que le había explicado su anomalía. Le había hablado largo y tendido sobre la fecundación in vitro y otros tratamientos asociados, pero Katniss, que se había sentido como si su feminidad estuviera siendo cuestionada en la televisión, no había prestado mucha atención a las explicaciones.

Katniss había dado por hecho que algún día conocería al hombre de su vida y tendría hijos con él. Pero al descubrir que aquello no iba a pasar nunca, comprendió lo intenso que era su deseo de llegar a ser madre.

—No me lo habías dicho.

La rencorosa observación arrancó una amarga carcajada de los labios de Katniss.

—¡No es algo que se suela mencionar en una conversación! Por cierto, la apendicitis que tuve me dejó bastante limitada, en todos los sentidos.

Peeta hizo una mueca. Era incapaz de imaginar lo que podía suponer para una mujer la incapacidad de concebir.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—Desde hace cinco años.

—¿Tanto? —inquirió Peeta, estupefacto.

—Y, diga lo que diga Clove, me daría igual tener cien hijos propios, ¡ningún niño podría sustituir a Josh! —lo miró con furia, retándolo a que afirmara lo contrario. Peeta maldijo.

—Eso ya lo sé, Kat.

Katniss siguió mirándolo con odio, pero los ojos oscuros de Peeta reflejaban ternura y cariño. Katniss sintió cómo su enojo se le iba de las manos y una cruda tristeza ocupaba su lugar.

—Ya sé que lo sabes —balbució al tiempo que, con un suspiro, aceptaba el consuelo que ofrecían los brazos de Peeta.

—Debiste decírmelo.

—Ojalá lo hubiera hecho —balbució Katniss con sinceridad. En el fondo, había tenido miedo de que Peeta la viera de otra manera si lo averiguaba.

No lloró, se limitó a abrazarse a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Peeta, mientras tanto, le acarició el pelo y la curva de la espalda. No eran las palabras tiernas que musitaba lo que la tranquilizaban como el sonido de su voz grave.

—Gracias —sintiéndose terriblemente tímida de repente, Katniss sintió el impulso de liberarse de los brazos fuertes que la estrechaban. Peeta no tuvo problemas en interpretar la repentina rigidez de su menudo cuerpo. Katniss retrocedió, se alisó el pelo y rehuyó la mirada compasiva de Peeta—. Sabes, quizá sea para bien que Josh viva con Clove y con Cato —anunció, en un intento por analizar el problema con objetividad—. Nunca he podido ofrecerle un padre. Un chico necesita un modelo que seguir... necesita una figura paterna.

—Algún día, te casarás con alguien que será mejor figura paterna que ese impresentable que Clove se ha buscado.

Dado el rechazo que sentía Peeta hacia Cato, Katniss decidió no tocar el tema del «impresentable». Movió la cabeza con firmeza.

—No, no pienso casarme nunca.

—Eso lo dices ahora, pero cuando conozcas al hombre...

A Katniss la enojaba que Peeta le dijera lo que, en opinión de él, ella quería oír... un ejercicio absurdo dado que los dos sabían que ningún hombre querría casarse con ella en cuanto supiera la verdad.

—He dicho nunca —su expresión se endureció—. El matrimonio se basa en proporcionar un entorno amoroso y seguro para los hijos. Por eso se casan los hombres.

—Por eso se casan las mujeres —la corrigió Peeta—. Vosotras sois las del sentido práctico. Un hombre se casa por otras razones. Tenemos muy mala prensa, pero la mayoría de los hombres, cuando se casan, piensan en el amor, no en unas caderas fecundas... —sus ojos se posaron, por propia voluntad, en la cintura de avispa de Katniss y en sus caderas. Carraspeó. No era su carácter fecundo o no fecundo lo que le dificultaba desviar la mirada.

—Estás hablando de sexo. Un hombre no tiene por qué casarse para disfrutar del sexo, Peet. Pero no te estoy diciendo nada que no sepas, ¿verdad?

—Hay una diferencia entre el sexo y el amor, y hasta los hombres frívolos como yo sabemos reconocerlo.

Katniss parpadeó al percibir la furia que impregnaban sus palabras. Cielos, lo había olvidado, ¡Peeta había amado y perdido! No era de extrañar que hablara con tanto ardor sobre el tema.

—¿Por eso querías casarte, Peet?

Peeta despachó con el ceño fruncido aquella pregunta un tanto triste.

—No estamos hablando de mí.

—Eso no es justo, teniendo en cuenta que estamos celebrando una jornada de puertas abiertas sobre mis más íntimos sentimientos —gruñó Katniss.

—Estoy seguro de que algún día conocerás al hombre que te quiera por lo que eres, no por lo que le puedas procurar.

—Qué pensamiento más bonito.

—No me crees, ¿verdad?

Katniss cruzó los brazos y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—La verdad, no. Cuando se lo dije a Gale, salió espantado en su cuatro por cuatro —no añadió que ese había sido el desenlace deseado.

—¿Se lo dijiste al veterinario? —por alguna razón, el hecho de que Katniss hubiese revelado su secreto a otro hombre, sobre todo a ese, mientras que a él se lo ocultaba, lo encolerizó.

—Bueno, me pidió que me casara con él.

—¡Será caradura! —masculló Peeta—. Bueno, eso demuestra lo despreciable que es.

Peeta se estaba pasando de la raya, teniendo en cuenta que no había hablado con Gale más que en dos ocasiones, según creía Katniss.

—¿Qué mosca te ha picado, Peet? —preguntó—. ¿Tienes por norma menospreciar a todos los hombres a los que yo aprecio? Pensaba que las irracionales éramos las mujeres.

—¿Irracional yo? —inquirió Peeta con perplejidad.

—Primero Gale y ahora Cato. Y el pobre lo único que ha hecho ha sido ser simpático.

—El pobre es el típico hombre patético que, al primer síntoma de calvicie o barriga...

—No he visto ninguno de esos síntomas en Cato —lo interrumpió Katniss.

—Se gasta una fortuna para cerciorarse de que no los veas.

—Dios mío, tienes una lengua viperina.

—La necesito para mi trabajo, encanto —reconoció sin escrúpulos—. Tu Cato ha pescado a la primera joven belleza casadera lo bastante tonta o enamorada, y en el caso de Clove son ambas cosas, para convertirse en objeto de envidia universal. Sus colegas le darán una palmadita en la espalda y lo llamarán «machote». Es lo típico.

—Eso no es más que una generalización —replicó Katniss con sorna. Peeta cambió de táctica.

—Entonces, ¿te parece bien que haya una diferencia de edad tan acusada?

—Podría ser un problema —reconoció Katniss—, pero cuando dos personas están enamoradas, eso no debería importar.

—Siempre supe que eras una romántica empedernida —la burla centelleaba con fiereza en los ojos oscuros de Peeta—. Ya veo que esa idea de que el amor lo puede todo es aplicable a todo el mundo menos a una persona.

La confusión asomó al rostro de Katniss.

—¿A quién?

—A ti. El color que había vuelto a enrojecer las mejillas de Katniss desapareció con rapidez.

—Eso es diferente.

—No sé por qué, pero imaginaba que dirías eso —repuso Peeta con sarcasmo.

—¿Y cómo voy a saberlo si nunca he estado enamorada? Peeta se quedó boquiabierto ante aquella réplica enojada.

—¿Nunca?

Si Peeta supiera qué otras cosas no había hecho nunca, se quedaría atónito, pensó Katniss.

—No me apetece comentar mi vida amorosa contigo. Por cierto, ¿quién te ha pedido tu opinión sobre todo este asunto? —Con el rostro contraído por el desdén, echó hacia atrás la cabeza, y los cálidos y exuberantes mechones de pelo le acariciaron el rostro—. ¿Y quién te ha pedido que te quedaras?

—Quizá tu caluroso recibimiento me resulte un poco menos gélido que el que me darán en casa.

La mueca irónica de Peeta enojó enormemente a Katniss. No le habría costado demasiado, pensó él, fingir que el placer de su compañía había sido el motivo, pero ¿por qué ser amable cuando se podía ser sarcástico? ¿No era ese su lema?

—No sé por qué te empeñas en enfrentarte con tu abuelo. No es más que un anciano...

Peeta torció los labios.

—Le diré lo que has dicho. Se tomará tan bien la noticia de su decrepitud como saber que su muerte saldrá en las noticias de las seis. Pensé que no te vendría mal tener a un amigo —se encogió de hombros—. Por lo que se ve, estaba equivocado. Será mejor que me vaya —y se inclinó para recoger la chaqueta que había arrojado sobre el respaldo de una silla la noche anterior.

* * *

><p>Gracias por los reviews y followsfavs, espero que les guste este cap :)

Gracias a y yeyuperez

Un abrazo para todos :*

Maya


	6. Capitulo 5

**Esta historia titulada ''Amigo o Marido'' es propiedad de la escritora Kim Lawrence, los personajes que aparecen a continuación son creación de la escritora Suzanne Collins, yo solo adapto esta maravillosa historia con estos maravillosos personajes, espero que les guste y se animen a leer mas historias de estas autoras :)**

**Saludos Maya.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

—¿TE VAS? —la perspectiva la llenó de desconsuelo. « ¿Por qué me da pánico? Ya estoy acostumbrada a estar sola».

—¿No era eso lo que querías?

—Sí... No—Peeta frunció el ceño con perplejidad.

—¿Tienes un ofrecimiento mejor? —Peeta formuló la pregunta con ironía pero, al ver la expresión del rostro de Katniss, se quedó inmóvil.

Katniss abrió los ojos de par en par. « ¿Lo tengo? ¿Por qué no?», la retó una temeraria voz interior. «Es lo que quieres, ¿no? No has dejado de pensar en ello».

—¿Kat? —la apremió Peeta con ronca impaciencia.

—No quiero estar sola. Me quedaré de brazos cruzados, pensando... —tragó saliva—. Deseo lo mejor para Josh, pero no quiero perderlo —reprimió un sollozo y se mordió el labio inferior—. ¿Crees que soy muy egoísta? —fijó sus enormes ojos grises en el rostro de Peeta.

Peeta tragó saliva.

—No más que el resto de los mortales. Me quedaré si tu quieres, Kat —accedió, y fue recompensado con una débil sonrisa—. Pero tienes que prometerme una cosa.

—¿El qué?

—¡No me mires así! —suplicó con voz ronca.

—No te entiendo...

—Los hombres tenemos hormonas, Kat, y yo no soy una excepción. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Y tanto que lo entendía. Alargó el brazo y le tocó la mejilla. Fue un gesto inocente y sintió una oleada de satisfacción cuando Peeta retrocedió con sobresalto.

—Yo también tengo hormonas —susurró Kat—. Y he estado pensando en lo que dijiste antes... —hasta que la confesión no brotó de sus labios, no comprendió hasta qué punto había estado pensando en ello.

—Digo muchas cosas —reflexionó Peeta en tono sombrío—. Algunas son más interesantes que otras.

¿Era su manera de decir que no había hablado en serio? ¿Que estaba echándose un farol, convencido de que ella nunca lo obligaría a poner las cartas boca arriba? Solo una perfecta tonta sería incapaz de reconocer el potencial de humillación que encerraba aquella situación, y Katniss no lo era, pero ya había ido demasiado lejos y no podía dar marcha atrás. Además, una fuerza que no reconocía la impulsaba a seguir.

—Quiero... —Katniss tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo que le oprimía la garganta. Sus ojos brillaron, llenos de lágrimas, al esforzarse por no arrancar la mirada de Peeta—. Quiero olvidar... Quiero sentir... —las palabras estaban tan cargadas de necesidad que, por un momento, no pudo creer que hubieran brotado de sus labios. Pero Peeta no había dicho nada todavía, lo cual no era una buena señal—. ¡No me mires así, fuiste tú quien me metió la idea en la cabeza! —Gritó con rencor—. Tú dijiste que no haríamos daño a nadie, que no había nada malo en dar y recibir un poco de consuelo...

A Peeta no le hacía falta recordar lo que había dicho, pero sabía que no podía llevarlo a cabo si albergaba un mínimo de decencia.

Fue el silencio persistente de Peeta lo que hizo que Katniss comprendiera la enormidad de sus palabras. No lo miró, era incapaz de mirarlo, mientras retrocedía hacia la puerta.

—Por favor, olvida todo lo que he dicho, ha sido una tontería —si eso fuera cierto, no se sentiría tan humillada—. No creas que me he tomado en serio lo que has dicho antes.

—¡Kat! —Peeta la rodeó con sus brazos, pero enseguida descubrió que inmovilizar a Katniss el tiempo suficiente para que lo escuchara, o incluso lo mirara, no era tan fácil como parecía. Katniss forcejeaba como si su vida dependiera de ello. Peeta no podía creer que una joven que parecía tan delicada pudiera ser tan fuerte. Tenía miedo de hacerle daño antes de que se agotara—. ¡Deja de dar coces! —hizo una mueca de dolor cuando ella le dio un segundo puntapié en la espinilla—. Te cansarás antes que yo —le prometió.

Katniss dejó de resistirse con tanta brusquedad que a punto estuvo de escurrirse entre los brazos de Peeta y caer al suelo, pero Peeta consolidó el abrazo.

—Lamento que no creas que hablaba en serio —masculló—, porque lo dije muy en serio. Nada me gustaría más que llevarte a la cama, pero eres...

¿Acaso aquella patente mentira estaba destinada a consolarla?

—¿Qué soy, Peet? —Katniss permaneció en pie con pasividad y le lanzó una mirada furibunda—. ¿Demasiado flaca, demasiado fea, demasiado fácil?

—Un hombre no se aprovecha de una mujer sensible que está sufriendo tanto como tú. Dime, en circunstancias normales, ¿querrías acostarte conmigo?

—¡Vamos, Peet, no me vengas con remilgos! Esta mañana estabas más que dispuesto a aprovecharte de mí —se burló Katniss.

Un rubor apagado cubrió los pómulos bronceados de Peeta.

—Hablaba sin pensar. ¡Te estaría utilizando!

«Si Peet no estuviera pensando, ya estaríamos en...». Katniss enrojeció al pensar en dónde estarían si ella se hubiera salido con la suya.

—¡Igual quiero que me utilices!

—No lo dices en serio, Kat.

—¡No soporto que me digas lo que quiero decir!

—Me estaba comportando como un egoísta, y ahora mismo —anunció con brusquedad—, en este preciso instante, siento un impulso abrumador de ser extremadamente egoísta —la avidez de la mirada de Peeta fue un bálsamo para la autoestima maltrecha de Katniss. La humillación no era tan intolerable si el hombre al que se había insinuado la encontraba moderadamente atractiva.

—¿Ah, sí? —el ceño entre sus delicadas cejas se marcó por el recelo.

—Dame un respiro, Kat. Intento hacer lo que está bien y... —su impresionante tórax se elevó y descendió pesadamente—. Para tu información, es doloroso.

—¡Me alegro! —Katniss lo decía de corazón, y se notó. El regocijo se reflejó en las facciones severas pero hermosas del rostro de Peeta. —Me complace que mi agonía te resulte placentera. En serio, Kat...

—No he dejado de hablar en serio.

—No eres la clase de persona a la que le van las aventuras de una sola noche — anunció con firmeza. Peeta imaginaba que, si Katniss había tenido una sucesión de amantes, él se habría dado cuenta. Cómo no, debía haber habido alguno, pero había sido muy discreta. Pensar en aquellos individuos anónimos no suavizó su mal humor.

—¿Y tú sí? —replicó Katniss.

—No, claro que no —negó con irritación—. A mí me gusta la monogamia.

—La monogamia en serie —añadió Katniss.

—Como quieras llamarlo —accedió Peeta con contrariedad—. Lo que intento explicarte es que yo puedo separar mis emociones del...

—¡Sexo! —terminó Katniss con voz estridente—. Exacto, estamos hablando de sexo, no de un compromiso para toda la vida. ¿Crees que me echarás a perder para otros hombres? ¿Crees que acostarme contigo sería tan maravilloso que cometería la torpeza de enamorarme de ti? Dios mío, ya veo que te valoras muy alto últimamente.

La mirada de reproche de Peeta silenció sus carcajadas burlonas y le hizo sentirse ruin y miserable. Lo que dijo a continuación intensificó ese sentimiento.

—Sé que la decisión de Clove ha puesto tu vida patas arriba y ya no distingues el día de la noche...

—Ni el amigo del amante —asintió Katniss con expresión pensativa.

Peeta estaba siendo razonable, por supuesto, pero eso no impidió que a Katniss le diera un vuelco el estómago cuando contempló sus labios. Era una locura, pero nunca había ansiado nada tanto en la vida como sentir los labios de Peeta sobre los de ella, y aquellas manos fuertes sobre su piel ardiente. «Diablos, chica, es tu ardiente imaginación lo que debería preocuparte».

—Y Cashmere ha producido en mí el mismo efecto.

—¿Cashmere es la que...? Peeta apretó los dientes.

—Sí, esa es.

Katniss sintió una punzada de celos.

—Lo siento, Peet —le puso la mano en el brazo. «Menuda amiga soy». El afecto de su voz intentaba compensar la vergonzosa reacción de celos. La indignación de Katniss se acrecentó. ¡Esa mujer debía de ser una arpía! Solo porque Peeta pareciera invulnerable, no tenía por qué jugar con sus emociones.

—Pensaba que me habías recetado una dosis de humildad —Peeta bajó la vista del rostro sincero de Katniss a la pequeña mano que lo agarraba de la manga.

—A veces, tengo la misma sensibilidad que un elefante.

El afecto y el regocijo marcó las arrugas en torno a los ojos de Peeta.

—No veo síntomas de mastodonte en ti, Kat. En todo caso, de felino —sugirió, al evocar cómo se había enroscado a él la noche anterior, mientras la subía en brazos por las escaleras. No había duda de que tenía la agilidad y los ojos grises de una gata. La sonrisa desapareció de la mirada de Peeta.

Katniss creía que era una mala jugada del destino que un hombre tuviera unas pestañas largas y exuberantes como las que ella habría matado por conseguir. En aquellos momentos, se sorprendió preguntándose por qué nunca había reparado en lo expresivos que eran aquellos ojos bordeados de pestañas.

—Puedes contármelo, si quieres —dijo Katniss con valentía. ¿No estaban para eso los amigos, para escuchar? Mala suerte que el tema le pusiera la piel de gallina.

—¿Quién necesita sexo cuando se tiene una vieja amistad? —se preguntó Peeta con aspereza. Tenía la piel tensa sobre los pronunciados planos e intrigantes ángulos de su rostro. Katniss contempló con la garganta seca cómo se agitaba su respiración.

—Exacto. No volveremos a hablar de sexo —corroboró Katniss con tristeza. Su sonrisa se disipó mientras los ojos entornados de Peeta seguían fijos en su cara pálida.

—¿Tema tabú?

Katniss asintió. No podía arrancar la mirada del pulso errático que latía junto a los labios de Peeta. El silencio se prolongó casi hasta un punto intolerable.

—¿Kat...? —una fina capa de humedad cubría el rostro bronceado de Peeta. Katniss apenas oía la voz extrañamente tensa de Peeta, tal era el estruendo de su propio corazón.

—¿Sí, Peet?

—Deja, no tiene importancia —cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto la línea fuerte de su cuello. Después de un momento cargado de tensión volvió a mirarla, y sus ojos llameaban de temeridad—. ¡Sí! —gritó—. Maldita sea, claro que es importante. ¡Por lo que más quieras, mujer, bésame! —gimió con voz gruesa, y se abalanzó hacia ella.

Con una pequeña exclamación de alivio, Katniss le echó los brazos al cuello al tiempo que él la levantaba del suelo. Podía sentir los temblores febriles que corrían por su sólido cuerpo.

—Kat... Katniss... Kat... —acompañó los besos febriles que salpicó sobre su rostro con repeticiones roncas de su nombre—. Sé que esto es una locura, pero, que Dios me ayude —susurró junto a su oído—. Tengo que hacerlo o...

Katniss no quería sus disculpas, solo sus besos.

—Yo también —le confesó, extática.

A un observador accidental, los sonidos inarticulados pero alentadores que Katniss profería le habrían parecido gimoteos, pero Peeta no tuvo ningún problema para interpretarlos. Sujetó con más fuerza la figura flexible de Katniss y la apretó contra su cuerpo, que delataba más abiertamente que sus labios el deseo que lo dominaba.

La sorpresa al descubrir la impaciencia de Peeta fue barrida por una oleada de ansia temeraria y sensual. Katniss movió los labios con torpeza pero con infinito entusiasmo sobre los contornos duros y limpios del rostro cetrino de Peeta, y se deleitó con el sabor ligeramente salado de su piel hasta que los labios de ambos se encontraron.

Los dientes de Peeta atraparon la piel suave y tierna de los labios sonrosados de Katniss antes de que, con un profundo gemido, hundiera la lengua en la tibieza húmeda y receptiva de su boca de mujer. El contacto produjo en Katniss un estremecimiento de asombro tan rápido, que se extendió a los dedos de sus pies antes de que empezara a devolverle el beso con un ansia y una urgencia semejantes a las de Peeta.

Sin despegar los labios de los de Katniss, Peeta despejó la mesa con un movimiento fluido del brazo y la sentó sobre la superficie.

—Seguiremos siendo amigos...

Katniss rodeó las caderas esbeltas de Peeta con las piernas y siguió uniendo los labios a la columna fuerte y tersa de su cuello mientras asentía con entusiasmo.

—Por supuesto —elevó la cabeza y sorprendió la mirada ardiente y difusa de Peeta. Aquella expresión sombría y peligrosa le produjo un escalofrío de expectación que se unió a los minúsculos regueros de sudor que resbalaban por su espalda.

Cuando Peeta le rozó con la mano la punta afilada de uno de sus senos, profirió un grito de éxtasis y su cuerpo se arqueó.

—Calla —la tranquilizó Peeta con voz gruesa mientras ella se mordía el labio—. Eres tan sensible... —se maravilló, con la mirada puesta en los pezones que sobresalían por debajo de la camiseta de algodón. Cuando Katniss empezó a mover los labios, Peeta bajó la cabeza para atrapar sus débiles palabras.

—Si fuéramos desconocidos, no podría querer que hicieras esto.

Katniss deslizó la mano por el hueco dejado por dos botones abiertos de la camisa de Peeta, y sintió cómo los músculos poderosos de su estómago se contraían al desplegar los dedos sobre su piel de satén. Peeta sostuvo su mirada mientras tiraba del primer botón de su camisa. Varios botones salieron volando por la habitación cuando la prenda se abrió.

Katniss se quedó sin aliento cuando paseó la mirada ardiente y turbia por el cuerpo musculoso de Peeta. Su piel brillaba con una fina capa de sudor. No había ni un gramo de carne superflua que ocultara los músculos claramente definidos de su pecho, salpicado de vello oscuro, y de su vientre plano. Era realmente perfecto, pensó Katniss con regocijo.

—Tienes razón, no necesitamos las cenas a la luz de las velas ni los silencios incómodos. No necesitamos perder el tiempo con todos esos tediosos preliminares —¡si Katniss no estaba de acuerdo, se había metido en un buen lío!—. Ya sabemos todo lo que necesitamos saber el uno del otro —jadeó. Sacó la camiseta negra de Katniss de debajo de la cintura de sus vaqueros y deslizó las manos por debajo del fino algodón. Tenía la piel increíblemente suave.

Katniss entreabrió los ojos para revelar una mirada sensual.

—No todo, pero, con suerte, lo sabremos dentro de muy poco —la risita perversa de Katniss lo deleitó antes de que se perdiera dentro del calor de su beso. La mano fuerte y viril que acarició el rostro de Katniss no era del todo firme.

—Es un desenlace natural —declaró Peeta.

¿Acaso intentaba convencerse?, se preguntó Katniss. No desperdició más de un segundo en aquel pensamiento porque estaba tan ansiosa como él por saltarse los preliminares y satisfacer el ansia primitiva que se había adueñado de ella. Elevó el trasero para dejar que Peeta la despojara de los vaqueros. A decir verdad, en aquellos momentos, Katniss habría asentido si Peeta hubiese anunciado que era el verdadero rey de Inglaterra.

—Parece natural —le confió Katniss con voz ronca cuando él dejó de besarla el tiempo justo para sacarle la camiseta por la cabeza.

Peeta se sorprendió por la verdad que encerraba aquella afirmación, pero tenía demasiada prisa para darle una confirmación. No se molestó en desabrocharle el sujetador, simplemente, tiró hacia abajo la tela de encaje que escondía los senos de Katniss de su mirada ávida.

Un sonido ansioso y gutural emergió del fondo de la garganta de Peeta cuando los senos henchidos de Katniss se liberaron de su confinamiento. El gemido salvaje puso de punta el vello de Katniss, que abrió sus trémulos muslos para dar cabida a la rodilla que él colocó en el borde de la mesa. La fricción de su rodilla contra la zona hipersensible de su entrepierna le hizo jadear. Fue un sonido ronco, fragmentado.

O el leve sonido se había amplificado o los sentidos de Peeta estaban atentos a ella, porque enseguida la miró a los ojos.

—Lo siento, he sido un poco torpe —hizo un pequeño ajuste que suavizó la presión.

—No eres nada torpe —susurró Katniss con apreciación—. Y no es un halago, sino un hecho —añadió con fervor.

—Entonces, retiro lo dicho —Peeta bajó la mano y deslizó despacio los dedos por debajo del borde de encaje de las braguitas de Katniss para tocar la piel ultrasensible de su entrepierna—. ¿Te he hecho daño aquí? —retiró la tela y acarició el calor dulce y húmedo. La delicada tortura transportó a Katniss al límite del placer y más allá. Todos los músculos de su abdomen se contrajeron al unísono y se derritió.

—Tan húmeda, tan ardiente... ¿Deseas hacer esto? ¿Me deseas a mí?

—Es la pregunta más absurda que me has hecho nunca —le dijo Katniss con voz ronca. Peeta reaccionó con una mirada tan primitiva de depredador que Katniss profirió un grito de deseo.

—Te...deseo, Peeta, por favor —jadeó.

Peeta no pareció tener problemas para descifrar aquella súplica inarticulada. Contempló durante un instante cómo el cuerpo pálido de Katniss se retorcía sinuosamente bajo el de él. Después, con un pie todavía en el suelo y el cuerpo inclinado sobre el de ella, la empujó hacia atrás hasta que Katniss quedó tumbada sobre la mesa, con el pelo en forma de abanico en torno a su delicado rostro sonrojado.

Peeta paseó la mirada con avidez por los contornos esbeltos de su cuerpo casi desnudo. Las exiguas prendas de encaje que se estiraban por debajo de sus senos y en sus muslos hacían que pareciera más desnuda, más suya. Luchó con el poco autocontrol que le quedaba para subyugar el deseo primitivo de poseerla, que mantenía en tensión todos los nervios y tendones de su cuerpo. La lentitud y la suavidad tenían su lugar, pero no era aquel. Al mismo tiempo, no quería echarlo todo a perder con las prisas.

Peeta contempló con mirada ardiente y codiciosa el ascenso y descenso de aquellos senos deliciosamente redondos de pezones sonrosados. Tocó despacio el lado de un seno trémulo antes de que sus ávidos labios tomaran posesión del pezón henchido y sonrosado.

La cabeza rubia de Peeta sobre la piel pálida de su pecho era la imagen más erótica que Katniss había visto jamás. Gritó cuando él le lamió un pezón y lo torturó con los labios.

Katniss permaneció envuelta en una deliciosa nebulosa sensual hasta que los centros de placer de su cerebro se sobrecargaron. ¡No soportaba más aquella agonía! Se aferró con frenesí a la piel dorada de la espalda de Peeta, y dejó marcas rojas con las uñas al bajar las manos a la carne firme de sus glúteos.

—¡Si no haces algo, moriré! —dijo con sinceridad.

—No serás la única —repuso Peeta con voz grave.

Katniss apenas se percató de que Peeta se estaba quitando la ropa. De repente, Peeta deslizó sus manos fuertes por debajo de los glúteos de Katniss, y ella oyó el ruido del encaje al rasgarse un segundo antes de que él se acomodara entre sus piernas. Sintió el extremo duro de su erección contra el vientre. La cruda realidad de lo que estaba a punto de hacer la asaltó en ese momento, pero lo que más la sorprendió fue que no estaba asustada.

Con las uñas grabando medias lunas en la delicada carne de sus palmas, Katniss levantó los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

—Quiero ver... —dijo, y le dirigió una mirada febril. Ansiosa por incrementar el contacto íntimo, movió y giró las caderas de forma incansable bajo las de Peeta.

Peeta cubrió las manos de Katniss con las suyas y las inmovilizó a cada lado de su cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres ver?

—A ti.

Fue increíble ver cómo la penetraba despacio, hasta que a todos los efectos, se hicieron uno. Y aún más increíble, por no hablar del placer indescriptible que le procuraba, fue que su menudo cuerpo pudiera acomodarlo. Katniss estaba sollozando de asombro cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Aunque no hubiera nada más, era la sensación más maravillosa que había experimentado en toda su vida.

—¿Era esto lo que esperabas?

Katniss movió la cabeza. Todavía no se habían inventado las palabras que pudieran describir con precisión una experiencia tan erótica. Además, temía abrir la boca porque estaba sucumbiendo a un deseo casi abrumador de decir que lo amaba.

—¿Y esto?

Peeta empezó a moverse. Katniss cerró los ojos con fuerza al ver que aquello mejoraba. No estaba segura, pero creyó haber gritado algo al respecto justo antes de que las lentas embestidas de Peeta se tornaran más vigorosas. Mucho más vigorosas.

Después, no hubo más pensamientos, solo el ritmo fiero y primitivo que la arrastró hasta la cima de un clímax desgarrador. Apenas unos segundos después, oyó gritar a Peeta y sintió cómo se liberaba dentro de ella.

Una vez saciada, Katniss podía comprender por qué los dos habían tenido tanta prisa por llegar al final del viaje.


	7. Capitulo 6

**Esta historia titulada ''Amigo o Marido'' es propiedad de la escritora Kim Lawrence, los personajes que aparecen a conti****nuación son creación de la escritora Suzanne Collins, yo solo adapto esta maravillosa historia con estos maravillosos personajes, espero que les guste y se animen a leer mas historias de estas autoras :)**

**Saludos Maya.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

—¿QUÉ HACES? —protestó Katniss cuando Peeta la levantó a ella, y todas las prendas que estaban a su alcance, en brazos.

Estaba a gusto... bueno, un poco más que a gusto, en realidad, sintiendo el cuerpo pesado y sudoroso de Peeta sobre el de ella, disfrutando de la extraordinaria intimidad de la calma que sucedía a la tormenta.

¡Y qué tormenta! Katniss nunca había imaginado que se encontraría en una situación, o con un hombre, que le hiciera olvidar sus inhibiciones naturales y comportarse con total y maravilloso abandono.

El recuerdo de la acuciante necesidad de ser poseída todavía tenía una nota de irrealidad. Sin embargo, la tibieza de la satisfacción que sentía en su bajo vientre distaba de ser irreal. La certeza de que Peeta había sido una víctima igual de indefensa de sus deseos no le hacía sentirse ni vencedora ni vencida. Más bien, tenía la difusa sensación de que debía sentirse avergonzada. «Quizá lo haga», se dijo, «cuando pueda pensar en lo ocurrido con objetividad».

—Llevarte a la cama.

No había connotación sexual en aquella respuesta prosaica, pero Katniss sintió una oleada de calor. Por absurdo que pareciera, no podía negar que la voz grave de Peeta bastaba para provocar un estremecimiento de deseo por todo su cuerpo.

—¿No es un poco tarde para eso? —Katniss tragó saliva para suavizar la sequedad de su garganta mientras contemplaba cómo Peeta cerraba la puerta con llave.

—¿Te apetece que entre cualquiera y te vea tumbada sobre la mesa de la cocina? —inquirió Peeta. Katniss sintió los primeros aleteos de la inquietud que amenazaba con echar a perder su languidez. Y no era de extrañar, pensó. Peeta había logrado conjurar una imagen dolorosamente cruda.

—Es un comentario de muy mal gusto —protestó.

—Sí, pero preciso —declaró Peeta antes de arrojarla sobre la cama.

Katniss permaneció tumbada, hecha un ovillo de pálidos miembros desnudos, cuando la expresión intensa del rostro delgado de Peeta le hizo reparar en cada centímetro de piel desnuda que estaba exhibiendo.

Por supuesto que Peeta la miraba con intensidad: era una mujer y estaba desnuda. Si se presentaba la oportunidad, ¿acaso la mayoría de los hombres no miraría fijamente a una mujer desnuda? A cualquier mujer desnuda. La testosterona prevalecería siempre sobre los buenos modales.

—Deja de mirarme así —le dijo con un ceño reprobador.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Peeta, sin desviar la mirada.

—Como si estuvieras babeando. Una carcajada emergió de su garganta.

—Espero que no de forma visible.

—¿Tú haciendo algo antiestético? No lo creo —debía de ser la criatura más elegante que había visto nunca, decidió Katniss. Más aún, su gracia era espontánea, una parte intrínseca de él—. Estoy segura de que estarías sensacional con huevo en la cara.

Aunque el comentario parecía más una crítica que un cumplido, Katniss lo estaba devorando con la mirada. Pequeños detalles insignificantes la fascinaban, como el lunar de forma oval que Peeta tenía justo encima del pezón derecho, y la forma en que... «Cielos, cualquiera diría que estás enamorada». Abrió los ojos con angustia. «No, no puede ser. Ahora no. Con Peeta, no».

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Peeta con el ceño fruncido. Katniss había palidecido de forma tan drástica que, por un momento, creyó que iba a desmayarse. Las mujeres no solían tener aspecto de estar a punto de vomitar después de que Peeta les hiciera el amor.

—Estoy bien... muy bien —exclamó, y le salió un gallo cómico en la última palabra.

Aquella respuesta chillona no hizo sonreír a Peeta, que apretó la mandíbula con resolución. Se negaba en redondo a creer que Katniss estuviera lamentando lo ocurrido. ¡No se lo permitiría!

—Es normal que babee un poco, Kat, cuando estás exhibiendo tu hermoso cuerpo de esa manera —la fiera sonrisa burlona hizo que Katniss, incapaz de seguir tolerando el escrutinio, se deslizara bajo las sábanas con las mejillas ardiendo—. No era una queja. Sin embargo —reconoció Peeta con un suspiro de pesar—, así nos resultará más fácil hablar, y tenemos que hablar.

¿Más fácil para quién?, se preguntó Katniss. Peeta se había puesto los pantalones, aunque no se hubiera atado el cinturón, pero no llevaba camisa. Un torso lleno de pectorales perfectos impedía que una mujer se concentrara.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —no del comienzo de una relación profunda y sincera, por supuesto. Katniss hizo caso omiso de la insatisfacción que empezaba a formarse en su pecho. Peeta debía de temer que ella se pusiera sentimental y pegajosa—. No tienes por qué preocuparte, Peet, sé que no ha significado nada. Estoy segura de que ya tienes bastantes problemas y no necesitas ninguna otra complicación... Yo, desde luego, me siento así —en aquellos momentos, debía dedicar toda su energía al dilema sobre Josh. Era el momento más inoportuno para satisfacer sus propios placeres egoístas—. Al menos, no tendremos que preocuparnos por un embarazo no deseado.

Bromear sobre aquel asunto era lo más difícil que Katniss había hecho en la vida. ¿Y qué obtenía a cambio? Peeta ni siquiera parecía aliviado.

—A decir verdad, no tengo interés en comentar lo vacío y sin sentido que te ha parecido nuestro abrazo.

—¡Yo no he dicho eso! —protestó Katniss.

—Me identifico con ese sentimiento —replicó Peeta en tono sombrío. La sometió a un escrutinio severo y se apresuró a sacar a colación el tema que más le preocupaba en aquellos momentos—. ¿Desde cuándo no has estado con un hombre? —preguntó con engañosa naturalidad.

Nada podía haber parecido más espontáneo que la respuesta de Katniss... quizá demasiado espontánea.

—Desde hace tiempo —Katniss jugó con el fleco de su colcha de alegres colores antes de colocarla de forma artística sobre la sábana blanca.

—¿Mucho tiempo? ¿Quieres dejar la colcha en paz? —gritó Peeta con brusquedad. Le arrancó la tela de los dedos y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—Tal vez —concedió con desafío.

Peeta contempló la expresión que asomó al rostro de Katniss y maldijo. No parecía posible, pero en el fondo había sabido contra todo pronóstico que tenía razón. Peor aún, la parte políticamente incorrecta, la parte Neandhertal de su ser había sentido un placer primitivo al saber que había sido el primero.

—¡No hace falta que maldigas! —lo regañó Katniss.

Peeta lo consideraba muy necesario.

—¿Mucho tiempo quiere decir nunca?

—¿Y qué? —lo desafió Katniss, y elevó su rostro enrojecido—. No hace falta que abras una investigación.

Peeta apretó sus labios sensuales hasta reducirlos a una delgada línea.

—¡No puedo creer que hayas tirado por la borda con tanta frivolidad algo que tanto valoras!

Peeta, precisamente Peeta, ¿iba a darle lecciones de moral?

—¡No ha sido frívolo! —gritó Katniss, al tiempo que se ponía de rodillas y tiraba de la sábana hacia la barbilla. El recelo de la mirada sagaz de Peeta le hizo comprender lo fácilmente que se podían malinterpretar sus palabras. ¿O no?—. Quiero decir, que no ha sido del todo frívolo —se contradijo enseguida—. Solo diferente. Y no es como si hubiese estado esperando a que el hombre ideal apareciera en mi vida.

—No me digas.

—Para tu información —replicó Katniss en tono desafiante—, hace unos años mantuve una relación bastante seria y estaba a punto de... tirarlo por la borda, como tú dices con tan buen gusto —le espetó—, cuando el médico me dijo que no podía... ya sabes. Así que se lo dije a Tom. No es que fuéramos a casarnos ni nada parecido, pero pensé que tenía derecho a saberlo —una mirada distante empañó sus ojos al recordar lo ocurrido cinco años atrás.

—¿Y qué hizo Tom? —preguntó Peeta en un tono engañosamente lánguido.

—Dijo que lo sentía, pero que...

—¡El muy cretino te dejó! —masculló Peeta con fiereza. Katniss se encogió de hombros.

—Le daba miedo la enfermedad. No es que estuviera enferma, exactamente, pero...

—Ahora ya sé de dónde sacas todas esas ideas absurdas.

—¿Qué ideas absurdas?

—Siempre hablas como si fueses una minusválida... no una mujer completa.

Aquella acusación fue muy dolorosa.

—Solo intento ser realista. Lo siento si eso te incomoda.

—¡Realista! —respondió Peeta con furia—. Más bien, autocompasiva, pero no esperes que te haga ninguna concesión por tu incapacidad. Miles de personas llevan una vida feliz y productiva con incapacidades reales. No puedes tener hijos...

—¿Y qué? —saltó Katniss. ¿Cómo podía un hombre, sobre todo alguien tan egoísta e insensible como Peeta, empezar a comprender?—. ¿Es eso lo que quieres decirme?

—Lo que quiero decir es que la vida no es justa, pero es así. El que no puedas tener hijos es parte de lo que eres, como el color de tus ojos, pero no eres tú —la voz de Peeta se había vuelto sorprendentemente tierna y Katniss sintió un nudo de emoción en la garganta—. La cuestión es que a mí, desde luego, me has parecido toda una mujer.

Un hombre que se había acostado con una mujer virgen y vulnerable debía sentirse como un canalla de primera clase, y Peeta así se sentía, pero el sentimiento estaba desvaneciéndose con rapidez al mismo tiempo que su interés sexual se estimulaba. En realidad, «estimulaba» no acertaba a describir el ansia que empezaba a crear nudos tortuosos en su vientre. De repente, tuvo una vivida visión de un hombre sin rostro que retomaba lo que él había dejado, y los músculos de su vientre se contrajeron con fiero rechazo. No era propio de él dejar algo inacabado.

—Para mí, desde luego, no ha sido gran cosa. No me siento desflorada ni nada parecido —con una carcajada destinada a ilustrar que no albergaba neurosis de ningún tipo, Katniss rechazó con firmeza la idea—. Para que lo sepas, me siento liberada... fortalecida incluso —le explicó, y alzó las manos con expresividad. El gesto se volvió contra ella en el momento en que la sábana resbaló a su cintura. No se sintió especialmente fortalecida cuando corrió a cubrirse de nuevo—. Debería haberlo hecho hace años —masculló con resuelto buen humor.

Peeta la estaba observando con aquella expresión sombría, reflexiva y enigmática tan propia de él.

—No tenías más que pedirlo.

—¡Ja! —la carcajada de Katniss fue genuina, aunque impregnada de amargura—. Menuda bola. Nunca te habías fijado en mí —lo cual debía de ser la única razón por la que su amistad hubiese sobrevivido a la pubertad—. ¿Lo ves? —se burló, y lo señaló con el dedo—. ¡No puedes negarlo!

Peeta atrapó el dedo y, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, se lo llevó a los labios. Besó la yema con suavidad antes de metérselo lentamente en la boca. Lo lamió.

Todos los músculos del estómago de Katniss, además de los tanto tiempo desatendidos, se contrajeron al unísono.

—Ya te he dicho que algunas cosas cambian.

El tono sensual de la voz de Peeta, no. Ese era uno de los rasgos eternos de la vida.

—No tanto —graznó en un susurro rencoroso mientras retiraba el dedo con brusquedad. Sospechaba que Peeta se estaba riendo de ella.

—Entonces —preguntó con una sagacidad imperdonable—, ¿por qué estás temblando?

—No digo que no seas atractivo... Sobre todo —añadió con ironía—, cuando te esfuerzas tanto por serlo.

—Te lo recordaré la próxima vez que hagamos el amor —repuso Peeta en tono enigmático.

—¿No estarás sugiriendo que hagamos esto...?

—¿Con regularidad? —la cama de metal tembló cuando Peeta se colocó cómodamente junto a ella—. No se me ocurre ninguna razón sensata que lo impida.

—Yo sí. A mí se me ocurren cientos de razones.

—He dicho una razón sensata. Los dos tenemos necesidades que ninguna otra persona está satisfaciendo en este momento.

—¡Como proposición, tiene todo el encanto de una encuesta demográfica! Prefiero morir antes que esperarte con los brazos abiertos siempre que te apetezca pasarte por aquí. ¡Es tan humillante! —Katniss se estremeció con desagrado y no se percató de que se había puesto rígido de furia—. Creo que lo que necesitas es una querida como las de antes.

Peeta se tumbó de costado de repente y le arrancó la sábana de las manos. Con la misma firmeza, le agarró el muslo y tiró de ella hasta que quedaron cara a cara. Sus ojos oscuros llameaban con fiera determinación mientras recorría el cuerpo trémulo de Katniss con la mirada.

—Lo que necesito eres tú.

El calor inundó el vientre de Katniss. Unos minúsculos puntos rojos bailaron ante sus ojos.

—Y tú me necesitas a mí —anunció Peeta con la misma autoridad—. Sé que no lo hemos buscado, pero ha pasado —Peeta sintió el estremecimiento que la recorría mientras tomaba uno de sus senos en la mano—. Yo, desde luego, no buscaba olvidar mis problemas con una especie de frenesí sexual —admitió con voz ronca.

¡Frenesí! ¿De verdad había dicho esa palabra? Nunca se había considerado la clase de mujer capaz de inspirar frenesí en nadie. Era gratificante comprobar que no había sido la única que se había sentido así. Se retorció y pronunció su nombre con suavidad cuando él le acarició el pezón tenso y rígido.

Las siguientes palabras de Peeta sugerían que él también estaba perplejo por lo ocurrido.

—Y tampoco esperaba sentir esta clase de atracción por alguien tan deprisa y, mucho menos, por ti.

Katniss se sentía como si tuviera hiel en la boca. Estaba furiosa consigo misma por mantenerse pasiva y dejar que Peeta la acariciara como quisiera. En el fondo, la idea de dejar que Peeta la acariciara a placer era una perspectiva vertiginosa y excitante. Le puso las manos en los hombros y lo empujó, pero fue en vano.

—Esa es la ventaja que yo tengo sobre ti, Peeta. Siempre he sabido que eras superficial, pero veo que a ti la revelación te ha dejado conmocionado.

—Podrías pasarlo muy bien explorando mis superficies —le prometió con un brillo perverso en la mirada.

Katniss profirió un gemido de preocupación y desistió de su intento por apartarlo.

—¿No crees que esto se está poniendo un poco... serio para ser una aventura inofensiva?

—Se puso serio en cuanto empezaste a rasgarme la ropa.

—¡Fuiste tú el que rasgaba!

—Por cierto —Peeta alargó el brazo y le desabrochó el sostén arrugado que había dejado de sostener hacía algún tiempo. Sostuvo en alto la franja de encaje negro antes de tirarla al suelo.

—Es evidente que estás despechado —sugirió Katniss, que trataba de ver la parte cómica de todo aquello. El hecho de que sus palabras sonaran como un jadeo se debía a que Peeta le estaba acariciando la piel suave de los glúteos. Sus palabras habrían tenido más impacto si no hubiera respondido con tanto entusiasmo al beso largo y lánguido que Peeta le dio en los labios.

—Es mucho menos peligroso que me despeche contigo que con una extraña que pueda creer...

—Que significa algo —concluyó Katniss en tono inexpresivo, y se pasó el dorso de la mano por los labios recién besados. No podía borrar el sabor de Peeta de su boca.

—Por supuesto que significa algo —Peeta dibujó arabescos con los dedos en la parte inferior de la espalda de Katniss. El deseo, agudo y dulce, se apoderó de ella—. Significa que yo te deseo y que tú me deseas a mí.

—¿No estás dando demasiadas cosas por hecho? —con los ojos entrecerrados contempló con impotencia cómo Peeta estudiaba sus senos henchidos y estos reaccionaban visiblemente al escrutinio. ¡No era de extrañar que se mostrara prepotente!

—¿Tú crees?

No era el momento más adecuado para descubrir que no podía mirarlo a la cara y mentir.

—Haces que todo parezca tan sencillo...

Incluso mientras protestaba, Katniss tenía la sensación de que los dos sabían que era inútil. Había cosas inevitables en la vida, y ella había descubierto, bastante avanzada la suya, que cuando Peeta decía que la deseaba, era absurdo resistirse. ¿Podría ser un defecto genético?, se preguntó.

—De eso nada. Hasta hora, lo único que hemos hecho ha sido discutir.

—Nosotros siempre discutimos.

—Y, normalmente, a mí me importa un comino.

Katniss contempló la expresión pensativa que empañaba su mirada. Ahogó un grito de enojo y se mordió la lengua.

—Escúchame, Peeta —empezó a decir, y tomó una almohada que estaba por encima de su cabeza y la colocó entre ambos. Sus senos protestaron pero, aunque constituía una defensa endeble, era mejor que nada—. Valoro nuestra amistad, pero nunca la recuperaremos...

—¿Si somos amantes? ¿No eres un poco perversa? Lo mismo dices que lo único que hacemos es discutir como afirmas que merece la pena que conservemos nuestra amistad a cualquier precio... ¡incluida mi cordura!

La sorpresa le hizo olvidar lo peligroso que era mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Solo hicieron falta dos segundos de exposición a aquella mirada intensa y llameante para que Katniss quedase paralizada de deseo.

—Deberías ir a ver a tu abuelo —le costaba articular las palabras—. Y yo...

—Te quedarás aquí sola, dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Creo que mi idea es mejor. Sabes cómo herir los sentimientos de un hombre, Kat. Aquí estoy yo, ofreciéndote mi cuerpo y mi vasta experiencia...

Quizá pareciera una broma, pero Peeta hablaba muy en serio. Sabía que Katniss había disfrutado de su primera y frenética unión; sus reacciones habían sido más elocuentes que cualquier palabra de elogio. Peeta se sorprendía deseando enseñar... ¡No, deseando, no! Queriendo enseñarle las sutilezas, lo gratificante que podía ser la contención. Se contendría tanto que ella le suplicaría que la poseyera, decidió, y sonrió con sombría determinación. Él también suplicaría un poco, solo para demostrarle que no tenía nada de malo pedir.

—¡Serás presumido! —Katniss prorrumpió en carcajadas.

—No ha sido un alarde sin sentido —Peeta tomó la almohada que Katniss acababa de arrojarle a la cabeza.

—Estoy segura de que tienes experiencia, pero ahórrate los detalles.

—Comparado contigo, Katniss, un gatito recién nacido tiene más experiencia, pero eso está a punto de cambiar —tomó la barbilla de Katniss entre el dedo pulgar e índice y se negó a consentir que desviara la vista.

—No sé si quiero cambiar.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Fingir que no hemos hecho el amor? ¿Que no te ha gustado? ¿Que no deseas repetir la experiencia tanto como yo? —movió la cabeza con reprobación de lado a lado—. Demasiada farsa para una sola mujer. Cambia tu costumbre de toda una vida, Kat. Vive el momento...

—Esa es una filosofía muy peligrosa —aunque no añadió que atractiva y tentadora.

—Eres una mujer cálida y sensual, Kat.

Katniss sabía que no era cierto, pero Peeta insuflaba autoridad a sus palabras. El hecho de que su mano estuviera acariciándole el pecho de nuevo acrecentaba el engaño. Katniss se sentía como si todas sus dudas se estuvieran disolviendo.

—¿Tan obvio ha sido, Peeta? —susurró, incapaz de reprimir su curiosidad. Peeta le rozó el pezón con el pulgar y ella gimió.

—Era obvio que estabas hecha para hacer esto conmigo —respondió con voz ronca—. Solo Dios sabe por qué no me di cuenta antes.

—¿Hacer el qué?

—Esto —Peeta tomó su mano, la apretó contra él, y Katniss comprendió enseguida.

—Te sientes...

—Demasiado vestido.

—Eso también —accedió ella con voz ronca.

—Podrías hacer algo para remediarlo. ¿Te apetecería? —preguntó Peeta, y retiró los gruesos mechones de pelo de su mejilla.

—Me apetece tanto que no puedo respirar —confesó Katniss, con precipitación y voz entrecortada. La respuesta de Peeta fue música para sus oídos.

—Puedes hacer todo lo que quieras —inspiró profundamente su aroma de mujer y empezó a salpicar besos por su rostro y cuello. Hundió los dedos en su melena y le ladeó la cabeza hasta que no quedó ni un centímetro de piel que sus labios no hubieran besado.

Lo único que Katniss quería hacer era amar a aquella persona que había conocido durante casi toda su vida pero que nunca había visto de verdad hasta aquel día. ¿Habría cambiado ella? ¿Habría cambiado él? No importaba. Lo que importaba era que nunca había estado tan segura de algo en toda su vida. «Claro que no me sirve de mucho», pensó con tristeza, «cuando amarlo es lo único que no puedo hacer».

—No sé cómo hacerlo.

Peeta dejó de jugar a que besaba y la besó como era debido.

—Yo sé cómo, te enseñaré. Lo único que tienes que hacer es decirme lo que te gusta.

—No puedo —susurró Katniss.

—Nunca te ha dado miedo decirme lo que piensas —Peeta acarició un pezón tenso rítmicamente con el pulgar. Katniss profirió un gemido agónico.

—Eso es diferente.

—Hermoso y diferente, como tú.

Y lo fue.

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste este Cap :)<p>

Gracias por sus Reviews, Follows/Favs

Nos leemos en el proximo.

Saludos Maya :*


	8. Capitulo 7

**Esta historia titulada ''Amigo o Marido'' es propiedad de la escritora Kim Lawrence, los personajes que aparecen a conti****nuación son creación de la escritora Suzanne Collins, yo solo adapto esta maravillosa historia con estos maravillosos personajes, espero que les guste y se animen a leer mas historias de estas autoras :)**

**Saludos Maya.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

PEETA ESTABA sentado a la larga mesa en uno de sus extremos, frente a su abuelo. No era una colocación muy íntima: podrían haber acomodado al menos a veinte personas a lo largo de la reluciente superficie de caoba. Tiempo atrás, Peeta recordaba haber visto ese mismo número de invitados, y el ambiente había sido festivo en esas ocasiones. Aquella noche, no lo era.

Jugó con la copa de cristal vacía que tenía junto al plato.

—¿Comes aquí cuando estás solo?

—A algunos nos gusta mantener las buenas costumbres —Plutarch Mellark contempló con apenas velada desaprobación el atuendo informal de su nieto. Hacía tiempo que Peeta era inmune a la desaprobación de su abuelo—. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que coma con una bandeja delante de la televisión?

Peeta hizo una mueca. ¡Qué escándalo sería! Había observado cómo la tez del anciano oscurecía durante la comida desde que aceptara el vino que su nieto había rechazado... ¿Estaría bebiendo por los dos? Peeta se preguntó cómo tendría la presión sanguínea últimamente. No se lo preguntó, sabía que su preocupación no sería bien recibida. Lo irónico era que, en realidad, se preocupaba por su abuelo.

—Sí, la temible tele, ha extinguido el arte de la conversación, ¿verdad? —repuso Peeta con marcado sarcasmo. Habían compartido una comida de cuatro platos y no habían intercambiado más de media docena de palabras antes de que les sirvieran el café.

«Habría sido mejor que me quedara con Kat», pensó, y no por primera vez. En realidad, lo habría hecho si ella no lo hubiese echado, alegando que quería enfrentarse con Clove sin distracciones.

—¿Has tenido noticias de papá?

Su padre llevaba viviendo un lujoso exilio con su esposa en el sur de Francia desde que lo sorprendieran robando. En realidad, la malversación de fondos fue sofisticada... Romulus Mellark podía ser codicioso e impaciente, pero también astuto. Claro que no tanto como su padre, al parecer.

Al descubrir el robo, Plutarch utilizó su propio dinero para solventarlo y se encargó de suavizar los daños. Cómo no, corrieron rumores, pero el honor de la familia salió indemne del incidente, y eso era lo único que importaba, reflexionó Peeta con cinismo. A continuación, Plutarch le notificó a su hijo que ya no era bien recibido en el país, y Romulus sabía que Plutarch tenía poder suficiente para convertir su vida en un infierno si no obedecía aquel edicto.

Peeta no lamentaba la marcha de su padre, pero sintió una punzada de pesar a medida que la tez rubicunda de Plutarch se intensificaba. Contra toda lógica, sentía afecto por el anciano déspota e intolerante que nunca había sentido por su propio padre ni, para el caso, por su hermano. La madre de Peeta se alegró y emocionó mucho al verlo cuando él la buscó al cumplir la mayoría de edad, pero Paylor no podía dar marcha atrás en el tiempo. Peeta no le guardaba rencor. Sabía que ella tenía una nueva familia y se alegraba sinceramente de que hubiese conocido a alguien que le hiciera feliz. No, Plutarch y él tendrían que tolerarse mutuamente.

—He recibido noticias de tu padre. Le preocupa que pueda haberlo desheredado — Plutarch elevó sus pesados párpados y le brindó una tensa sonrisa.

—¿Y lo has desheredado? —preguntó Peeta con naturalidad.

—Te gustaría, ¿verdad? —lo acusó Plutarch.

—Si crees que me importa lo más mínimo tu dinero y esta mansión, no podrías estar más equivocado —le dijo Peeta con frialdad.

El rostro de Plutarch Mellark delató la frustración que sentía al saber que su nieto decía la verdad.

El pitido estridente del móvil de Peeta irrumpió en sus pensamientos, que ya habían derivado de nuevo a El Nogal. Bajo la mirada severa de su abuelo, extrajo el teléfono del bolsillo.

—Kat.

Podía verla con tal nitidez que era como si estuviera delante de él. Le temblaron las aletas de la nariz, ya que casi podía oler la suave fragancia de su cuerpo. Teniendo en cuenta que su imaginación había olvidado suministrar la ropa, era una suerte para el bienestar de su abuelo que la imagen solo fuera fruto de su fértil y erótica imaginación.

Peeta se asombró del inmenso placer que le produjo oír su voz. Se asombró aún más de la reacción lujuriosa de su cuerpo. El placer se disipó con celeridad al detectar la angustia en la voz de Katniss.

—¿Mi grupo sanguíneo? —Peeta frunció las cejas con perplejidad mientras le proporcionaba el dato que ella pedía—. Sí, tan raro como los dientes de gallina, al menos, eso me han dicho —su expresión se ensombreció al escuchar la explicación balbuciente de Katniss—. En el hospital. Allí estaré —consultó la hora en su reloj metálico de pulsera—. Dentro de veinte... No, de quince minutos.

Colgó y se puso en pie.

—¿Sabías...? —luchando por contener la furia, se cernió sobre el anciano con aire amenazador.

—¿El qué? —Plutarch Mellark no estaba acostumbrado a que lo miraran como si tuviera algo contagioso. No le agradaba.

Por una vez, a Peeta no le resultó divertida la actitud sarcástica del anciano. De repente, ya no le hacía gracia ser el objeto de la reprobación de su abuelo.

—¿Sabías que tu adorado Marvel había tenido un hijo bastardo con una de las jóvenes de la aldea? —una de las pocas cosas que había tenido en común con su difunto hermano era su insólito grupo sanguíneo. Al parecer, Marvel había transmitido ese mismo grupo sanguíneo a su hijo Josh, que estaba esperando a ser intervenido en el hospital de la ciudad más cercana. Katniss debía de estar fuera de sí... Y Peeta quería estar con ella, no le apetecía perder tiempo con el viejo.

Plutarch Mellark se puso en pie con ímpetu, olvidándose de la artritis de su rodilla. Lanzaba chispas por los ojos.

—¿Cómo te atreves?

—Claro —contestó Peeta en tono burlón, mientras se ponía la chaqueta—. No hay que hablar mal de los muertos y él valía diez veces más que yo, pero no digas que no sabías que el santo de Marvel engañaba a la pobre Alma siempre que podía —rió con aspereza cuando el rubor bañó las mejillas ya enrojecidas de su abuelo—. Por supuesto que lo sabías, pero la engañaba con una discreción tan exquisita y con tan buen gusto que hacías la vista gorda.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, chico? —gritó Plutarch a la espalda rígida del único nieto que le quedaba—. ¿Crees que habría dado la espalda a un hijo de Marvel si hubiese sabido que existía?

La voz trémula del viejo detuvo a Peeta. Se dio la vuelta.

—Cualquier heredero sería preferible a mí, ¿no es cierto? —contempló el rostro del anciano—. Eso pensaba.

—¡Peeta!

—¡Cierra la boca! Si no llego pronto al hospital, te quedarás sin heredero —le espetó con furia, sin apenas volver la cabeza.

Era la primera vez que alguien le ordenaba a Plutarch Mellark que se callara. Tardó varios momentos en recuperarse de la conmoción, pero ¡y tanto que se recuperó!

.

—No puede levantarse todavía, señor Mellark —protestó débilmente una enfermera cuando Peeta se incorporó en la estrecha cama.

—No, no puede —confirmó la otra figura uniformada, más madura y autoritaria, que había acompañado a Katniss a la sala de reconocimiento—. No me apetece pasarme la noche rellenando formularios de accidente por triplicado después de que caiga de bruces al suelo —después de una breve pausa, Peeta, que había sentido un vertiginoso mareo al incorporarse, accedió con una sonrisa de pesar—. Muy bien, le traeré un té con galletas y ya verá cómo enseguida se siente bien —dijo la enfermera en tono enérgico, y se alejó con la más joven.

Los dos se miraron. Katniss sabía que debía hacer algo, decir algo. No se podía hacer una revelación como la que ella le había hecho a Peeta por teléfono sin dar ninguna explicación.

—Qué coincidencia encontrarte aquí —dijo Peeta con ironía mientras Katniss avanzaba torpemente hacia él—. ¿Albergas algún otro secreto en ese pecho encantador? —alzó la mirada del trémulo contorno y vio cómo ella se ruborizaba.

—Siento haberte soltado la bomba de esa manera, pero era urgente.

—¿Cómo está el niño?

Peeta hablaba como si le preocupara... « ¿En qué estoy pensando? Si no le preocupara, no estaría aquí», se regañó.

—Está en el quirófano —explicó con voz ronca—. Es posible que tengan que extirparle el bazo... —se mordió el labio inferior y prosiguió—. Pero se pondrá bien, gracias a ti.

—¿Y los demás?

—Clove se dio un buen golpe en la cabeza, pero no es más que una contusión. Podrá volver a casa mañana por la mañana. El conductor del camión está todavía bajo los efectos del shock, lo cual no es sorprendente. Debe de ser una pesadilla ver que te fallan los frenos.

—Siéntate —Peeta se puso de costado, levantó la cabeza y dio una palmada al borde de la estrecha cama en la que yacía—. Pareces exhausta.

Quizá fuera el trauma de la última hora, pero la ternura de la voz de Peeta le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Te han sacado mucho? —contempló con recelo la tirita del brazo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

De hecho, se alegraba de poder sentarse. La cabeza no había dejado de darle vueltas desde que Cato, desolado, la había telefoneado para contarle lo ocurrido. Mientras había tenido algo que hacer, como era llamar a Peeta para que donara sangre, había podido mantenerse a flote. En aquellos momentos, solo cabía esperar, y estaba tan tensa que una palabra afilada bastaría para romperla en dos.

—Me han dejado seco. ¿Estoy pálido e interesante?

En realidad, estaba tan atractivo que el corazón había estado a punto de salírsele del pecho al verlo tendido en la cama.

—Más bien amarillento y enfermizo —Katniss se llevó una mano a la mejilla—. Igual que yo. Menos mal que me acordé de que tenías ese grupo sanguíneo tan raro.

—Insólito suena mejor.

—Congelaron un poco de tu sangre por si acaso la necesitaban cuando te operaron de la rodilla hace unos años, ¿verdad?

—Siempre guardan algo en la nevera para mí —confirmó Peeta.

—Cuando me dijeron cuál era el grupo de Josh, enseguida comprendí que debía de ser el mismo...

—Teniendo en cuenta el parentesco —intervino Peeta en voz baja.

—Sabía que te enfadarías conmigo —contempló su rostro con preocupación y descubrió que él estaba observando el de ella con la misma diligencia.

—¿Por no hablar, dicho sea de paso, de que soy el tío de Josh? —lo cierto era que Peeta había estado pensando en exigirle una explicación, pero al ver el pequeño rostro pálido y angustiado de Katniss su rencor se había esfumado, dejando a su paso un deseo abrumador de abrazarla y borrar las arrugas de preocupación de su frente—. No sé qué me pasa, encanto, pero no estoy enfadado contigo —reconoció con brusquedad—. Sé que estoy furioso con Marvel, y tiene suerte de estar muerto —reflexionó, con mirada cargada de desprecio al pensar en su difunto hermano—. Siempre fue un mujeriego, pero no pensé que caería tan bajo... Mea culpa —añadió con ironía mientras Katniss apoyaba su frente en la de él.

Con un suspiro, Katniss se quitó los zapatos y se tumbó junto a él sobre la cama. Era un alivio que no hubiese puesto en duda su revelación. Peeta podía haberse enfurecido, con razón, si hubiese creído que estaba difamando a un hombre muerto que no podía defenderse. Pero Peeta sabía mejor que nadie que Marvel no había sido un tipo agradable. De hecho, lo despreciaba tanto como ella.

El perfume de Katniss era mucho más placentero que el olor de antiséptico del hospital. Peeta inspiró hondo. No sabía si a ella le consolaría que le acariciara el pelo, pero a él le agradaba hacerlo.

—Debe de haber una norma que prohíba que estemos así.

—Teniendo en cuenta las listas de espera de la Seguridad Social, compartir cama podría ser la solución del mañana.

Katniss sonrió débilmente y frotó con la mejilla la mano que Peeta había levantado para acariciarle el pelo.

—Me quedaré aquí tumbada un momento. No puedo hacer nada hasta que no me digan si...

—Por supuesto que te lo dirán —la tranquilizó Peeta.

—No debería haberlo perdido de vista —dijo Katniss con la voz amortiguada por el hombro de Peeta.

Peeta le puso la mano en la nuca e inspiró hondo. ¿Cómo se podía consolar a una persona que parecía inconsolable?

—Supongo que todos los padres piensan lo mismo cuando le pasa algo a su hijo... Y no empieces con eso de que solo eres un familiar —le advirtió con ternura—. A todo esto, ¿se puede saber qué vio Clove en Marvel? Qué pregunta más tonta. Lo mismo que las demás, supongo.

—Ella era muy joven, y no puedes negar que Marvel era muy, muy atractivo.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Tú también?

Katniss siempre había despreciado al hijo mayor de los Mellark por intentar humillar a su hermano pequeño siempre que se presentaba la ocasión, incluso cuando Peeta era bastante reservado. Debía de enfurecer a Marvel que Peeta supiera sobreponerse a sus maliciosas burlas, aunque también lo volvía mas perverso. Algunas personas veían el encanto de Marvel cuando lo conocían; Katniss solo había visto aquella vena de perversidad.

—Me parecía un hombre despreciable —respondió con indignación, al tiempo que levantaba la cabeza—. Pero tú también tienes parte de culpa en todo esto.

—¿Yo?

—Bueno, Clove solo se fijó en Marvel cuando vio que tú no colaborabas. Y no me digas que no sabías que se había encaprichado contigo.

—Lo sabía —reconoció Peeta, y se incomodó al recordar algunos de los intentos de Clove por llamar su atención—. Y antes preferiría... Bueno, me limitaré a decir que no es mi tipo.

Katniss no podía dejar pasar aquella afirmación sin comentarla.

—A mí me parece que era exactamente tu tipo: alta, rubia, claro artificial pero igual cuenta y de piernas largas —de repente, lamentaba terriblemente carecer de esos atributos.

—Cualquiera diría que has hecho un análisis profundo del tema —dijo Peeta, que tomó la barbilla de Katniss entre los dedos para girar su cabeza hacia él.

Katniss no quería profundizar en aquel asunto, así que apartó la cabeza.

—La verdad es que estoy casi convencida de que Clove imaginaba que Marvel dejaría a Alma y se casaría con ella —le explicó en tono lúgubre.

—Al menos, su muerte le ahorró una desagradable sorpresa —dijo Peeta con voz rasposa. Frunció el ceño con perplejidad—. Conociendo la pasión que siente Clove por el materialismo, me sorprende que no haya exprimido a mi abuelo hasta el último penique.

—Clove no es tan avariciosa —protestó Katniss.

—Si tú lo dices...

—En realidad —confesó Katniss con incomodidad—, cree que lo está exprimiendo. Bueno, no exactamente —se incorporó sobre el codo y se recogió un mechón detrás de las orejas—. Recibe una suma anual del capital que ella cree que tu abuelo le ha asignado.

—Y el viejo no le asignó nada.

—Mi abuela nunca tocó el dinero que mis padres dejaron para mis estudios, y a pesar de los impuestos, ahorré bastante dinero cuando trabajaba...

—No me extraña que estés tan escasa de medios. ¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso, Kat?

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo. Déjenos, joven —ni Peeta ni Katniss habían reparado en las dos personas que habían entrado en la sala de examen. La joven enfermera, más abrumada aún por la generación anterior de Mellark que por la última, salió corriendo como un conejillo asustado. Plutarch clavó su penetrante mirada en Katniss—. Pensaba que usted era la madre...

—No, yo no... Clove.

—Katniss pensaba que Marvel era un canalla —explicó Peeta sucintamente, acudiendo en ayuda de Katniss—. Será mejor que te des prisa, abuelo, esa pobre chica debe de haber ido por refuerzos —predijo a continuación, y señaló con la cabeza el lugar por donde había desaparecido la enfermera en prácticas. Katniss se maravilló que estuviera tan sereno—. O puede que haya ido a traer el té que me prometieron. ¿Quieres que pida otra taza, abuelo?

—Ahórrate tu ingenio mordaz y no te levantes por mí —repuso Plutarch en tono irónico mientras Katniss, consciente de lo que debía parecer, tumbada sobre la cama con Peeta, intentó levantarse. Un brazo fuerte y resuelto se lo impidió.

—No nos levantaremos —prometió Peeta, que miraba a su abuelo con ojos fríos y sarcásticos.

—¿Y bien, chica?

—No es una chica, es una mujer... mi mujer —Peeta lo dijo como si eso lo cambiara todo... y por supuesto que lo hacía, al menos para Katniss... si lo hubiera dicho en serio.

Katniss sabía que la réplica de Peeta estaba pensada para irritar y provocar a su abuelo... nunca pasaba por alto una oportunidad. Aun así, sus palabras le produjeron el mismo impacto que el del camión contra el coche de Cato, y desterraron todas las dudas que había logrado retener: quería ser la chica de Peeta, su mujer, su amor. Quería serlo de verdad porque lo amaba tanto como era posible para una mujer amar a un hombre. Tenía gracia que, a pesar de su inexperiencia en aquellos temas, supiera con todas las células de su cuerpo que lo que sentía era amor eterno... O, en aquel caso, un amor desesperado y no correspondido, se dijo con crueldad.

El abuelo de Peeta paseó su mirada entornada por las dos figuras que se hallaban tendidas sobre la cama.

—No estoy ciego, chico —le espetó—. Y no me importa quién sea, exijo saber qué creía estar haciendo al negarme a mi bisnieto. No me molestaré en preguntarte que andas tramando con ella... —añadió con burla y desdén.

El desprecio del anciano endureció las facciones de Katniss. De repente, no se sentía avergonzada, sino resuelta. Peeta valía más que cien Mellark vivos o muertos, y aun así, todos insistían en tratarlo de una forma horrible. Tocó la mejilla de Peeta. Resultaba diferente mirarlo y saber que lo amaba y que siempre lo amaría.

—No importa —murmuró, y se preguntó si parecería tan distinta como se sentía.

—¿De verdad?

Katniss asintió con firmeza. En aquella ocasión, Peeta le permitió levantarse.

Katniss se encaró con la figura que, aún en aquellos momentos, era temida y reverenciada en los círculos financieros.

—No se lo dije por varias razones. En primer lugar, Alma me caía bien —la esposa de Marvel era una mujer dulce que, sin duda, había creído que su esposo era perfecto. Antes incluso de su muerte, se había sentido desolada por su incapacidad de darle un heredero. Saber que Clove se había quedado embarazada de Marvel habría sido un golpe demasiado fuerte para la desconsolada viuda—. Siempre ha sido amable conmigo y no quería herir sus sentimientos. En segundo lugar —la voz le temblaba mientras contemplaba con desdén a Plutarch Mellark—, vi cómo su familia hacía desgraciado a uno de sus miembros —su mirada se suavizó fugazmente al volver la cabeza hacia Peeta—. No tenía razones para creer que lo harían mejor la segunda vez —anunció con sarcasmo.

Peeta contempló, estupefacto, cómo su abuelo se arredraba y rehuía la mirada de aquellos ojos grises críticos e imperdonables. Dudaba que Katniss comprendiera lo insólito de aquella situación.

—Peeta era... es responsabilidad de mi hijo —barbotó el anciano con incomodidad—. Yo no debía interferir en su manera de educar a Peeta —la frase carecía de la convicción habitual de Plutarch y, a juzgar por su expresión, el anciano era consciente de ello.

—No sé quién me merece más desprecio —anunció Katniss—, si las personas que pegan a los niños o los que lo saben y no hacen nada para evitarlo —temió haber ido demasiado lejos cuando Plutarch profirió una exclamación y se llevó la mano al pecho—. ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó con nerviosismo.

—Siéntate, abuelo —le ordenó Peeta con aspereza, y se levantó de la cama con un movimiento fluido para hacerse cargo de la situación—. ¿Quieres que llame al médico?

—No seas estúpido, lo único que necesito son mis pastillas —Plutarch extrajo un frasco del bolsillo de su chaqueta con dedos trémulos—. Así está mejor —susurró momentos después.

Katniss se sintió aliviada al ver que los labios de Plutarch habían perdido el tono azulado.

—Tu padre es un mamarracho —declaró el anciano—. Cuando me enteré de lo que hacía, le dije que si volvía a ponerte la mano encima lo molería a palos.

—Y dicen que la violencia engendra violencia —comentó Peeta. A pesar del sarcasmo, Katniss advirtió que estaba pensativo.

—Entonces, ha criado sola al niño —los sagaces ojos del anciano se posaron momentáneamente en Peeta—. No hay ningún marido ni compañero...

Katniss lo negó con la cabeza antes de describir su soledad.

—Hasta ahora, solo somos Josh y yo —confirmó con cautela. No estaba segura de a dónde quería ir a parar Plutarch Mellark—. Por cierto... —Katniss frunció el ceño distraídamente y dio una palmadita al buscapersonas con el que habían prometido llamarla en cuanto Josh saliera del quirófano—. Debe de estar al salir... Quizá sea mejor que espere arriba —se volvió con el ceño fruncido a Peeta.

Plutarch Mellark contempló con incredulidad a la mujer esbelta que con tanta brusquedad le había dado la espalda.

—Iré contigo.

—Deberías descansar, y no puedes dejar solo a tu abuelo...

—No soy un inválido, no necesito que me cuiden —estalló Plutarch Mellark—. Y, para tu información, tampoco soy tu abuelo.

Peeta frunció el labio con sorna.

—¿No te estarás dejando llevar por vanas ilusiones? —preguntó, y se dio unos golpecitos con el dedo en su nariz aquilina. Un rasgo casi idéntico adornaba el rostro ajado del anciano—. Esta clase de pruebas son difíciles de refutar.

—No intento refutar nada —el hombre se puso en pie con dificultad, pero no desvió la mirada del rostro burlón de Peeta ni siquiera un instante—. Soy tu padre.

Katniss comprendió por proceso de eliminación que la exclamación de sorpresa había emergido de sus propios labios. Ninguno de los dos hombres se había movido ni emitido ningún sonido. El rostro de Peeta parecía esculpido en piedra, salvo que la piedra no tenía pulso y Katniss podía ver la vena que latía como un pistón en su sien mientras miraba fijamente al anciano.

—Mi padre vive en el sur de Francia con su encantadora esposa.

—Romulus no es tu padre.

Peeta movió la cabeza.

—¿Se trata de un intento descabellado de...? —se interrumpió, con los ojos clavados en el rostro de Plutarch—. Estás diciendo la verdad, ¿no es así? —masculló—. ¡Hijo de perra! ¡Te acostaste con la mujer de tu propio hijo! Con mi madre... —cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza como si su cerebro no pudiese asimilar la información—. Siempre supe que tenías algo que ver con su huida, pero nunca sospeché por qué.

Plutarch retrocedió ante la ardiente animosidad que refulgía en los ojos del joven. Katniss le puso la mano a Peeta en el brazo con vacilación.

—Su corazón...

—¿Qué corazón? —masculló Peeta, y desechó la preocupación de Katniss con una carcajada áspera— ¿Lo sabe mi...? —se interrumpió antes de decir «padre». Una sonrisa sin humor curvó las comisuras de sus labios—. ¿Lo sabe?

—¿Romulus?

—No estoy hablando del príncipe Carlos.

—Nadie lo sabe salvo tu madre y yo. Eso lo habría hundido.

—¿No es un poco tarde para que te preocupes por él?

—Tienes que comprender que hicimos lo que consideramos mejor.

—¿Mejor para quién? —estalló Peeta—. Ahora entiendo por qué se marchó, pero ¿por qué diablos me dejó donde nadie me quería?

—Yo quería que estuvieras conmigo.

—No me hagas reír.

Plutarch apretó los dientes y afrontó el desdén cáustico de su hijo.

—Tú eras... eres un Mellark, es tu derecho de nacimiento. Tu madre lo comprendía. Al final, se le hizo insostenible seguir con Romulus.

—Yo no te necesitaba a ti, ni ningún derecho de nacimiento. Necesitaba a mi madre.

Aquellas palabras conmovieron a Katniss. Quería abrazar a Peeta, pero sabía que, de momento, debía mantenerse al margen.

—Ya te he dicho que hicimos lo que consideramos mejor en aquel momento. Si Romulus lo hubiese averiguado, se habría armado un terrible escándalo. Tu madre lo sabía y quería protegerte.

—¡Escándalo! Ahora empiezo a comprender...

—No, no lo entiendes, chico... Tu madre y yo... nos enamoramos —balbuceó Plutarch con incomodidad. Katniss hizo una mueca al ver la expresión mordaz en el rostro implacable de Peeta.

—En esta vida hay imposibles, y uno de ellos es hacer pasar lo que hiciste por algo noble y virtuoso.

—Solo ocurrió una vez. Tu madre se sentía sola y muy desgraciada.

—Y tu fuiste un hijo de perra. Lo olvidaba, ese soy yo, ¿verdad?

—No estoy orgulloso...

—De ser el padre de la oveja negra de la familia... sí, ya me he dado cuenta a lo largo de los años.

—No estoy orgulloso de lo que os hice a tu... a Romulus, a tu madre y a ti. Me sentía culpable. Ahora veo que al intentar compensar a Romulus y a Marvel, les consentí demasiadas cosas. No quería darte a ti un trato preferente.

—Y lo lograste.

—Marvel no era la clase de chico capaz de perdonar a su hermano pequeño que fuera mejor persona y más brillante que él en todos los sentidos. Si yo te hubiera mostrado algún favoritismo, solo habría agudizado su rencor. Seguramente, me excedí — reconoció Plutarch con contrariedad—, pero tú siempre has sido tan obstinado... Moví muchos hilos para que no te echaran de ese condenado colegio, incluso me ofrecí a subvencionarles una nueva biblioteca. Lo único que tenías que hacer era decir que lo sentías... y no era mucho pedir teniendo en cuenta que fuiste responsable de dos dislocaciones, una fractura y varios dientes rotos.

—Yo tampoco salí indemne.

—Pero fuiste incapaz de disculparte. Nunca has necesitado a nadie —lo acusó Plutarch con aspereza.

—No te necesito a ti —le dijo a su padre con fría deliberación.

Katniss se sorprendió sintiendo lástima por el soberbio anciano. Contempló su rostro arrugado y, por primera vez, se hizo evidente que estaba viejo y cansado.

—¿Por qué ahora? —preguntó Peeta.

—Podría morir sin que tú lo supieras... y no quería que recayera en tu madre esa responsabilidad. De repente, me pareció importante que lo supieras.

El busca vibró en el bolsillo de Katniss. Desgarrada por el deseo conflictivo de estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, puso una mano en el hombro de Peeta y dijo su nombre. Peeta contempló la pequeña mano y el rostro pálido de Katniss con una expresión que indicaba que se había olvidado de que ella estaba allí.

—Tengo que irme.

—Te acompaño.

—Pero... —solo tuvo que mirarlo a los ojos para reprimir la réplica.

.

—Mañana podremos trasladarlo a maternidad.

—No sabe cuánto se lo agradezco —dijo Katniss por enésima vez. Y era cierto. Sentía un patético agradecimiento hacia todas las personas cuya formación había salvado la vida de Josh.

—Podrá quedarse con él en maternidad, pero no va a despertarse hasta que no reduzcamos el somnífero. Lo que debe hacer es ir a casa y dormir.

—No puedo... —empezó a decir.

—Me encargaré de que lo haga, doctor —la interrumpió Peeta.

Katniss lo miró con indignación mientras el médico respondía a una nueva llamada sobre otro paciente.

—Voy a quedarme.

—¿Para quedarte dormida mañana, y al día siguiente, cuando Josh te necesite de verdad? —dicho de aquella manera, Katniss tenía que reconocer que su vigilia nocturna no parecía una solución muy práctica—. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, claro...

—Está bien, está bien —accedió Katniss de mal humor, y lanzó una última mirada a la pequeña figura dormida—. Pero me llamarán si no...

—¿No te lo han dicho ya hasta la saciedad? —Peeta suspiró—. Vamos, Kat, estás estorbando —le dijo sin miramientos.

—¡Muchas gracias! —en el fondo, sabía que lo que Peeta decía era sensato, pero la irritaba que lo dijera de todas formas.

—Te llevaré a casa.

Katniss asintió a regañadientes.

.

Katniss metió la llave en la cerradura y descubrió que, con las prisas, había dejado la puerta entreabierta.

—¿Vas a pasar? —preguntó con vacilación, y se volvió hacia la figura alta que estaba justo detrás de ella.

—Esa era la idea, pero si tienes alguna objeción...

La luna bañaba el paisaje con su luz plateada, pero la senda de piedra estaba resguardada por un dosel de ramas entrelazadas y el rostro de Peeta era una sombra un poco menos oscura que las demás.

—Después de lo que has hecho por Josh, ¿crees que voy a darte con la puerta en las narices?

—Esperaba que tu bienvenida estuviera motivada por algo que no fuera gratitud.

A pesar del agotamiento que se había adueñado de todas las células de su cuerpo, la perspectiva de pasar la noche con Peeta no dejaba de ser apetecible.

—La verdad —le dijo, y parpadeó al encender la luz eléctrica del estrecho pasillo— es que me agradaría sentirme en los brazos de otra persona —no le importaba parecer descarada, pero no quería estar sola.

—¿De cualquier persona?

Katniss exhaló un suspiro de exasperación.

—No, no de cualquier persona, solo de ti. ¿Contento? —¡qué pregunta más tonta, por supuesto que no estaba contento!—. ¿Quieres hablar sobre...? —sugirió con suavidad.

—¡No! —la interrumpió Peeta con fiereza—. No quiero hablar con ni sobre mi abuelo... perdón, padre —Katniss hizo una mueca al percibir la amargura de su voz—. Entonces, debo de ser el hermanastro de Romulus, ¿no? —profirió una carcajada amarga—. Para que luego hablen de las familias felices.

Katniss sabía que Peeta debía hablar, pero tenía la certeza de que no era el momento de señalárselo. Lo agarró de la mano y lo condujo escaleras arriba hasta el dormitorio.

Katniss se quedó dormida enseguida. No supo si Peeta también durmió, aunque sospechaba que no. Cuando se despertó, horas después, todavía era de noche, y dedujo por la respiración tenue de Peeta que él también estaba despierto. A través de las sombras, vio que estaba de espaldas a ella. Se había quedado dormida en sus brazos... no le agradaba no despertarse en el mismo lugar.

Cuando le puso la mano en la espalda, notó que Peeta se estremecía, pero no se movió ni protestó cuando ella empezó a masajearle los hombros anchos y desnudos. Tenía los músculos contraídos bajo aquella piel sedosa. Cuando por fin logró suavizar la tensión, Katniss estaba sin resuello por una mezcla de excitación y agotamiento.

—¿Mejor? —susurró, y se apretó contra la curva sólida de su espalda. El profundo suspiro de Peeta fue la confirmación que había estado esperando. Pasó un brazo por encima de su hombro y deslizó la mano por su férreo torso.

—¿Qué haces, Kat?

—Acariciarte —le dijo, mientras ampliaba el radio de sus roces—. ¿Te importa?

De repente, la idea de recibir un pago por sus servicios no le parecía a Peeta tan tentadora. De hecho, le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca. Quería que Katniss lo acariciara porque lo necesitaba tanto como ella a él.

—No tienes que hacerlo porque te sientas obligada a compensarme. Katniss deseó poder ver su rostro.

—¿Es una forma educada de decirme que no te apetece?

—Solo quiero que lo hagas si... La voz de Katniss, alta y firme, ahogó la de él.

—Si no puedo pensar en otra cosa salvo en ti, en tus besos y en tus caricias... en que quiero sentirte moviéndote dentro de mí —una pequeña carcajada frenética brotó de sus labios—. ¿Crees que te deseo suficiente?

Katniss oyó el gruñido que vibraba dentro del pecho de Peeta cuando, veloz como el rayo, se dio la vuelta y la colocó sobre él.

—Por ahora, bastará —confirmó, mientras paseaba la mirada con avidez por su cara pálida—. Tendrá que bastar.

La besó como un hombre ávido de sus labios. Katniss respondió con entregado entusiasmo y un profundo alivio. Durante unos momentos, había creído que no la deseaba. Peeta estaba viviendo unos momentos dramáticos en su vida y necesitaba un escape para su frustración, y Katniss estaba más que ansiosa de proporcionárselo.

Desechó el pensamiento triste de que la necesidad de Peeta solo era transitoria.

* * *

><p>Muchas Gracias por los FollowFavs :)

Y gracias especiales a misaki uzumaki, lala y valeria luis por los Reviews

Saludos Maya


	9. Capitulo 8

**Esta historia titulada ''Amigo o Marido'' es propiedad de la escritora Kim Lawrence, los personajes que aparecen a conti****nuación son creación de la escritora Suzanne Collins, yo solo adapto esta maravillosa historia con estos maravillosos personajes, espero que les guste y se animen a leer mas historias de estas autoras :)**

**Saludos Maya.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

KATNISS OYÓ que llegaba el taxi justo cuando Peeta, con la camiseta empapada en sudor, entraba en la cocina. Casi sin resuello, se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó las manos sobre sus poderosos muslos. Tenía las piernas salpicadas de vello oscuro. Como su piel, estaba húmedo y brillante. Katniss tragó saliva y desvió la mirada.

—He salido a correr —explicó de forma innecesaria al tiempo que se enderezaba.

—Ya lo veo —Katniss comprobó que había metido el móvil en el bolso antes de cerrarlo y echárselo al hombro con decisión.

Por dentro, estaba como un flan y en absoluto decidida. Obedeció el impulso de lanzar a Peeta una mirada furtiva y lo lamentó en cuanto su corazón empezó a latir de forma angustiosa. ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera percatado hasta entonces de lo magnífico que era?

—Me ayuda a pensar —añadió, y Katniss asintió vagamente. Ella había renunciado a cualquier pensamiento coherente hacía escasos segundos—. Kat, en cuanto a lo de anoche...

—Ahora no, Peet, tengo que ir al hospital —para rehuir su mirada, abrió el bolso y fingió buscar algo importante. No quería oírle decir que lo de anoche había sido un error, al menos, todavía no, pero intentaba ser realista aunque no lo lograra.

¡Despertarse sola había sido una dosis sobrada de realismo para toda la mañana! Apretó los dientes al recordar la soledad que la había invadido al alargar el brazo hacia él, somnolienta, y encontrar la almohada vacía.

—El taxi espera.

—Puedo llevarte yo —dijo Peeta, y se despojó de la camiseta sudada con un movimiento fluido y elegante.

Katniss echó un vistazo al torso bronceado y musculado y a punto estuvo de salir corriendo de la habitación.

—No, no importa, ya he pedido un taxi —balbuceó antes de poner la mayor distancia posible entre ella y Peeta.

.

Josh ya había sido trasladado a la iluminada y alegre sala de maternidad. Clove, luciendo un interesante arco iris de colores en un lado de la cara debido a la contusión, estaba sentada a su lado. Alzó la vista cuando vio entrar a Katniss y se puso en pie.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Katniss, con la mirada puesta en la minúscula figura vulnerable que estaba en la cuna.

—Mejor de lo que esperaban.

Katniss exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

—Nunca dicen nada por teléfono, ¿verdad? No te levantes por mí —le dijo a Clove, sintiéndose incómoda. ¿Quién era ella para interponerse entre una madre y su hijo?

—No, ya me iba. Voy a tomar un café con Cato. ¿Katniss?

—¿Cómo? ¿Ya no soy tía Katniss? Clove le brindó una sonrisa tímida.

—No nos llevamos tantos años, ¿no crees? —respondió, como si hubiera reparado en ello por primera vez—. ¿Podríamos hablar dentro de un rato? —preguntó, con atípica inseguridad.

—Claro —accedió Katniss, que intentaba no parecer tan preocupada ante aquella perspectiva como se sentía.

Fue Cato quien se acercó poco después y le sugirió que se reuniera con Clove en la cafetería mientras él velaba a Josh. Katniss no tenía una excusa legítima para no cooperar porque Josh estaba dormitando otra vez, así que accedió con desgana. Cato le tocó el hombro mientras ella se ponía en pie.

—Sé que... —una expresión de impaciencia asomó a su rostro distinguido—. ¿A quién intento engañar? No puedo saber cómo debiste sentirte cuando Clove dijo que quería recuperar a Josh —le dio un apretón amistoso en el hombro—. Pero me lo imagino —añadió con mirada compasiva—. Debo apoyar a Clove en lo que decida. Sea lo que sea —le explicó en tono de disculpa—. A decir verdad, no creo que lo meditara en profundidad y, si te sirve de consuelo, creo que se está dando cuenta.

Katniss lo miró y sonrió.

—La quieres mucho, ¿verdad?

Cato se encogió de hombros.

—En las alegrías y en las penas, como se suele decir.

Katniss obedeció a un impulso y le dio un rápido beso.

—Creo que Clove es muy afortunada —dijo con voz ronca. Se dio la vuelta y, apenas había dado unos pasos, cuando a punto estuvo de chocar con Peeta—. ¿Qué haces?

Peeta no contestó de inmediato, sino que se limitó a contemplarla con expresión furibunda, preso de intensas emociones.

—Te haría la misma pregunta —contestó al final—, si no hubiera sido tan obvio — lanzó una mirada de odio a Cato, y Katniss casi pudo ver los puñales clavados en la espalda del actor.

«No pienso disculparme por un beso inocente en la mejilla», decidió Katniss, y alzó la barbilla en actitud desafiante.

—Voy a ver a Clove —le explicó, y esperó con impaciencia a que Peeta se hiciera a un lado. Este no se movió.

—Pensaba que iban a darle el alta esta mañana. ¿Ha tenido una recaída? —no parecía muy consternado por aquella posibilidad.

—No, he quedado con ella en la cafetería —por fin, Peeta se apartó, pero por desgracia para ella, echó a andar a su lado—. A solas —añadió con énfasis. La experiencia le decía que no tenía mucho sentido andarse con sutilezas con Peeta—. Así que vete.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

La pregunta hizo que Katniss se detuviera en seco, y su indignación se esfumó.

—En realidad, no —reconoció con voz ronca. Ya había sido muy triste despertarse sola aquella mañana, la idea de que Peeta se esfumara de su horizonte personal la horrorizaba. Quizá solo estuviera postergando lo inevitable, pero por el momento, no importaba.

—Si sientes la necesidad de besar a los hombres, estoy a tu disposición.

Una pequeña sonrisa de superioridad asomó a los labios de Katniss al alzar el rostro hacia él.

—¿A eso llamas besar? —se burló.

—No, a esto —y procedió a demostrarle la diferencia. El poder de persuasión de Peeta era notable.

—Sí... bueno... —comentó Katniss vagamente cuando la cabeza dejó de darle vueltas—. Eso ha sido... innecesario —anunció con severidad.

Los ojos oscuros de Peeta adoptaron una mirada íntima y personal.

—¿Pero agradable?

—Muy agradable, en realidad, pero sigo sin querer que me acompañes. Peeta parecía dispuesto a aceptar su decisión en aquella ocasión.

—Entonces, hasta luego —y se alejó en dirección contraria.

¿Sería cierto?, pensó Katniss con aflicción, e intentó concentrarse en Clove y en lo que le diría a su sobrina. Al final, fue Clove la que más habló, y todo lo que dijo sorprendió a Katniss.

—Los niños son una gran responsabilidad, ¿verdad? —Clove jugaba nerviosamente con el brazalete que adornaba su delgada muñeca.

—Fue un accidente, tú no tuviste la culpa —la tranquilizó Katniss.

—No —reconoció Clove de inmediato, con expresión perpleja—. Pero imagino que te habrás sentido así siempre que se ha puesto enfermo. Estaba desesperada.

—Intento no protegerlo demasiado, pero no es fácil —reconoció Katniss—. Los hijos tienen sus compensaciones —añadió en voz baja—. Dan más de lo que reciben. Clove no parecía muy convencida.

—No... No estoy acostumbrada a preocuparme de nadie salvo de mí —confesó con atropello—. Soy egoísta, y me gusta serlo —lanzó las palabras al aire como un desafío y esperó a que Katniss pronunciara su condena. Cuando no lo hizo, reflejó su frustración—. Sé que piensas que es patético, pero me gusta ser el centro de atención. No quiero compartir a Cato con nadie —se mordió el labio y bajó los ojos. Katniss tuvo que aguzar el oído para oír lo que decía—. Josh te llamaba después del accidente. Cato me lo dijo.

—Bueno, apenas te conoce... —Katniss tragó saliva y maldijo en silencio los escrúpulos que le impedían aprovecharse de la situación— todavía —añadió, para suavizar el golpe.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó Clove, y alzó la cabeza con ademán enérgico. Tenía las pestañas, por una vez sin pintar, humedecidas—. No quieres que me quede con Josh. Lo único que tienes que hacer es decirme lo inútil que soy como madre y las dos sabríamos que es cierto. ¿Por qué estás siendo amable conmigo? —sin pensar, repitió la pregunta que Katniss se hacía a sí misma.

—Tú eres la madre de Josh.

—Yo lo di a luz.

—¿Qué intentas decirme, Clove?

—Que debe quedarse contigo.

Katniss no era consciente del peso que llevaba sobre los hombros hasta que no desapareció como por arte de magia.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo? —preguntó, cuando la cautela y el sentido común se abrieron paso entre el alivio. No sabía si podría repetir la experiencia dentro de varios años, cuando Clove volviera a cambiar de idea.

—Para siempre. Lo haremos legal, si tú quieres.

—¿Estás segura? Quizá deberías esperar...

—Ya lo he decidido. No tengo espacio en mi vida para un niño... Quizá nunca lo tenga.

—¿Y qué piensa Cato de todo esto? —le preguntó Katniss. Clove pareció sorprendida por la pregunta.

—Cato quiere que yo sea feliz —le explicó en pocas palabras.

.

La enfermera en prácticas se permitió volver la cabeza por segunda vez mientras se alejaba de la figura alta que se inclinaba sobre el niño dormido en la cuna. Se preguntó si no sería una falta de profesionalidad pedirle un autógrafo.

Katniss entornó los ojos con cinismo al reparar en aquella mirada furtiva.

—¿Te ha llamado...?

—¿Papá? Sí, así es —reconoció Peeta, que parecía un poco sorprendido por la experiencia—. Es la primera vez que me llaman papá.

Y, seguramente, no sería la última, pensó Katniss, mientras se mordía sus cuidadas uñas. Peeta podría engendrar tantos bebés como quisiera en el futuro.

—Hace años que no te muerdes las uñas —observó Peeta, y se sentó en una silla junto a la cuna. Katniss se retiró la mano de la boca con nerviosismo.

—Ha sido un día muy agitado.

El profundo suspiro de Peeta sugería que estaba de acuerdo.

—Por fin se ha dormido —declaró.

Lo dijo como si no hubiera hecho falta una buena dosis de paciencia y persuasión para lograrlo.

—No ha sido gracias a ti.

—Me pediste que lo entretuviera —protestó Peeta.

—Guarda esa mirada perpleja y dolida para la enfermera —le aconsejó Katniss con aspereza—. Te pedí que lo entretuvieras, pero de haber sabido que ibas a sobreexcitarlo, no me habría molestado en tomarme un descanso.

—Tampoco te habrías molestado en comer —Peeta realizó un atento escrutinio de su esbelta figura—. Y no puedes permitirte el lujo de adelgazar.

—Anoche no fuiste tan exigente —replicó Katniss con enojo.

—Yo siempre soy exigente, Kat —la tranquilizó. Y la forma en que la miraba hacía latir el corazón de Katniss con desenfreno. Tragó saliva.

—No sabes lo halagada que me siento —replicó con sarcasmo.

—No te imaginas lo mucho que me preocupa cómo te sientes, cielo.

—¡No soy tu cielo! —le espetó Katniss, con llameantes ojos grises.

Peeta bajó la vista a sus agitados senos.

—No —corroboró con suavidad—. Eres más terrenal y felina... y aun así, angelical.

—¿Quieres dejar de decir tonterías?

—Sí. Ya es hora de que hablemos en serio.

Katniss tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Pero no podemos hablar aquí —Peeta hizo una mueca de insatisfacción mientras paseaba la mirada por la silenciosa sala en penumbra—. Vamos a un lugar más privado. Llevo intentando hablar contigo todo el día, pero tú no haces más que salir corriendo.

Y si tuviera alguna otra excusa para huir, eso sería lo que Katniss estaría haciendo.

—No quiero ir a ningún lugar privado contigo, así que deja de arrastrarme por la fuerza.

—Solo te estaba guiando, pero tú verás... —Peeta retiró la mano del hombro de Katniss con exageración—. Cualquiera diría que te estoy arrastrando al fondo de la cueva, como un cavernícola... Aunque no veo mal alguno en ese método, por cierto — añadió con una sonrisa amable y gélida—, sobre todo siendo tu amante. Bien, está vacía —anunció después de asomar la cabeza por la puerta del pequeño saloncito reservado a los padres.

—¿Siendo mi qué? —no era el mejor momento para que Katniss sintiera la punzada de ansia sexual en el vientre.

—¿Prefieres novio? —Peeta parecía considerar seriamente la opción—. Un poco insulso, ¿no crees? De todas formas, dejando a un lado mi título, antes negué la entrada a una persona que quería ver a Josh —miró a Katniss como si el recuerdo le produjera un inmenso placer.

—¿A quién? —inquirió Katniss con voz débil.

—A mi a... Perdona —desplegó una sonrisa vacía de humor—. A mi padre.

Aquello explicaba su satisfacción.

—¿Y se fue? ¿Así, sin más? —eso no parecía propio de Plutarch Mellark.

—No sin más, exactamente... hizo falta un poco de persuasión. Además, puso en duda mi derecho a echarlo.

—Pero lograste convencerlo.

—Me limité a explicarle la situación —anunció Peeta con arrogancia.

—Cuando tengas un momento libre, ¡quizá quieras explicármela a mí también! Pero no ahora —suplicó Katniss con ironía, cuando Peeta abrió la boca para complacerla—. Mi sistema nervioso tiene un límite de conmociones que puede sufrir en un mismo día. ¿Llegaste a preguntarle lo que quería?

—Josh, imagino... ¿no crees? —Peeta contempló cómo Katniss palidecía, y la mano que se llevó a los labios estaba temblando.

—No lo dirás en serio.

—Olvídate de mí —le aconsejó Peeta—. Es del viejo de quien tienes que preocuparte, y él sí que lo hace todo en serio. Josh es su nieto y, en lo que a él respecta, un Mellark. Ya separó a un Mellark de su madre —le recordó en tono sombrío—. No pensarás que sus escrúpulos van a impedir que lo haga otra vez, ¿verdad? Siéntate.

Katniss, estupefacta, se dejó caer en uno de los sillones.

—Pero Clove es la madre de Josh, y ella quiere que sea yo...

—¿Se mantendrá Clove igual de firme si Plutarch pone un jugoso talón delante de sus ávidas narices? —agitó un invisible talón delante de ella y, justo antes de retirar la mano, pareció pensarlo mejor—. Tienes una nariz muy bonita —deslizó la yema del pulgar por la punta de su pequeña nariz obedeciendo a un impulso.

—Lo que dices es horrible.

—¿Que tienes una nariz preciosa? —a pesar de la defensa que Katniss hacía de su sobrina, Peeta vio la duda reflejada en sus ojos esmeralda. Retiró la mano pero deslizó los dedos por la curva de su mejilla mientras lo hacía, y sintió cómo Katniss se estremecía de pies a cabeza. Peeta se alegró de aquella reacción. Si iba a obsesionarse con el cuerpo de una mujer, sería menos preocupante que ella también se obsesionara con él.

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero —protestó Katniss.

—No me mires así, encanto. Yo solo soy el mensajero.

—Al menos, podrías no poner cara de estar disfrutando de lo lindo de tu misión.

—Sería diferente si estuvieras casada y disfrutaras de cierto desahogo económico. Al viejo le costaría trabajo demostrar que no eres la persona adecuada para cuidar de Josh.

—Soy una persona respetable y responsable.

—Un pilar de esta comunidad —corroboró Peeta con agrado.

—Y no tengo deudas —masculló Katniss.

—Puede que no, pero tampoco tienes dinero ahorrado para cuando lleguen las vacas flacas.

Katniss se mordió los labios mientras meditaba en silencio en la verdad de aquellas palabras.

—Hay cosas más importantes que el dinero.

—No cuando no se tiene. Katniss apretó los dientes. ¿Por qué diablos Peeta siempre tenía una respuesta? —Josh ya no es un bebé, podré volver pronto al trabajo.

—Y el niño tendrá que arreglárselas solo en casa. Ya entiendo.

—¡Estaba pensando en buscar a una niñera, no en dejarlo solo!

—Hay una solución muy sencilla.

—Claro, podría tocarme la lotería. Adelante —lo apremió cuando la pausa de efecto de Peeta se prolongó demasiado—. Soy toda oídos, ¿a qué esperas?

—Cásate conmigo.

Katniss abrió los ojos de par en par y profirió un gemido de incredulidad al tiempo que movía la cabeza.

Había una notable ausencia de ternura en la mirada osada y dura de Peeta. Más que declarándose, parecía estar resolviendo un asunto espinoso. Katniss no se engañaba pensando que quería casarse con ella, solo quería impedir que Plutarch controlara el futuro de Josh.

—Te vas a reír —dijo Katniss, mientras reprimía un abrumador impulso de llorar a lágrima viva—. Pero he creído oír que decías...

—Y lo he dicho —había una nota palpable de impaciencia en la voz de Peeta—. Cásate conmigo, Kat.

—Sabía que eran imaginaciones mías, porque ni siquiera a ti podría ocurrírsete una idea tan descabellada —Katniss acertó a proferir una risita trémula para demostrar lo irrisoria que le parecía la ocurrencia.

—¿Por qué es disparatada? —replicó Peeta con voz beligerante.

—Mira, aunque existiera la posibilidad de que tú... de que Plutarch quisiera obtener la custodia de Josh, lo cual dudo sinceramente, jamás se me ocurriría casarme contigo.

—Estás acostándote conmigo.

—Hay una gran diferencia entre acostarse con un hombre y casarse con él, Peet — repuso Katniss con creciente frustración. Peeta apretó los dientes.

—¡Es decir, que cualquier hombre te hubiera servido!

—¡Por supuesto que no! —repuso Katniss, indignada—. ¡No podría acostarme con ningún otro hombre que no fueras tú! —le dijo en un tono cargado de convicción.

A cualquier hombre se le podría perdonar cierta complacencia cuando una mujer hacía esa clase de afirmación. Katniss sospechaba que su franqueza iba a costarle cara en aquella ocasión.

—Bueno, no es un mal comienzo —fue el comentario satisfecho de Peeta.

—Quería decir que... —«adelante, Katniss, ¿qué querías decir?»—. Que tendría que dejar de dormir contigo antes de... de...

—¿De buscar nuevas experiencias? —sugirió Peeta con delicadeza cuando la voz ronca de Katniss se extinguió por completo—. Creo que, en términos generales, es una idea sensata. No se puede repicar y estar en la procesión.

—Como tú bien sabes —dijo Katniss con voz ahogada.

—Creo que ya había dejado claro que soy fiel a la monogamia.

Katniss profirió un gemido de pura exasperación e intentó formular una frase que pusiera punto final a todo aquel disparate.

—Sabes que no puedo casarme.

Peeta movió la cabeza y desechó sin piedad aquella objeción.

—Sé que no podrás darme hijos.

Era cierto, pero a Katniss le dolía oírselo decir.

—Es lo mismo.

—Josh sería nuestra familia.

La lógica de Peeta y su aparente convicción resultaban cautivadoras, y Katniss se asustó.

—Deja de presionarme, Mellark —gruñó—. Sé que quieres quedarte por encima de Plutarch, pero ¿no crees que estás yendo demasiado lejos?

Peeta no negó aquella acusación, porque era un hombre honrado y sincero. De no serlo, le estaría diciendo a Katniss la clase de palabras que ella quería oír, palabras de amor, pero no lo hizo.

—No hace mucho ibas a casarte con otra mujer.

—Eso es distinto.

Por supuesto que lo era, Peeta había amado a Cashmere, todavía la amaba.

—Sí, porque yo no estoy casada.

—Eso te molesta, ¿verdad?

—Pues sí. Soy de las que piensan que cuando se toman unos votos hay que cumplirlos. De lo contrario...

—De lo contrario, ocurren cosas como yo —afrontó la mirada confusa de Katniss con una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica—. De no ser por una infidelidad marital, yo no estaría aquí... Claro que quizá eso no te parezca una gran pérdida —bromeó—. No te engañaré, Kat, si es eso lo que te preocupa, y sé que la ignorancia de la ley no exime de su cumplimiento, pero esperaba que fueras un poco más flexible. No sabía que Cashmere estaba casada cuando nos conocimos y, cuando lo averigüé, ella me juró que su matrimonio no era más que una firma en un papel.

Cashmere había jurado muchas cosas que resultaron no ser ciertas, como que no se estaba acostando con su marido o que seguía amando a Peeta, solo que también amaba a su marido, y él las había creído porque quería creerlas. Peeta quiso sentirse necesitado, no solo por su belleza o su dinero, sino por él mismo. Al final, la situación llegó a un punto en que él no pudo seguir engañándose.

—¿Y no lo era? —insistió Katniss, con ánimo masoquista.

—Está embarazada y el niño no es mío. ¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?

—¿Estás seguro? —barbotó Katniss sin pensar.

—Mi querida Kat, ¿crees que me habría acostado contigo sin tomar medidas si existiera la más remota posibilidad de que te hubiese podido dejar embarazada? — preguntó con incredulidad—. El niño no es mío, desde luego.

—¿Quieres decir que nunca has prescindido de... con nadie? ¿Nunca? —jamás había balbuceado tanto en su vida, pero a Peeta no pareció costarle mucho trabajo entenderla.

—Ha sido una nueva experiencia para los dos, encanto. Katniss inspiró con brusquedad.

—Supongo que lo hiciste porque sabías que no podía quedarme embarazada.

—No estaba pensando en las consecuencias cuando ocurrió, ¿y tú?

Katniss sintió cómo los músculos de su estómago se contraían. Arrancó la mirada de los ojos oscuros y penetrantes de Peeta y la clavó en sus propias manos, que tenía entrelazadas en el regazo. ¿Cómo podía olvidar la necesidad primitiva de entregarse, de ser poseída, cuando sentía lo mismo siempre que lo miraba?

—Conocí a Cashmere cuando su matrimonio estaba atravesando una crisis —oyó decir a Peeta—. Al final, me reconoció que la única razón por la que se había acostado conmigo en un principio era para vengarse de su marido por una indiscreción.

Katniss hizo una mueca.

—Fue un duro golpe para mi ego, lo reconozco, pero hay muchos hombres que sueñan con hallarse en esa misma situación. Sobre todo, si la esposa vengadora parece una diosa —reconoció Peeta encogiéndose de hombros—. Por irónico que parezca, cuando le habló a su marido de mí, logró reavivar su interés. Debí de devolver la chispa a su vida sexual... Todo un logro por mi parte, ¿no crees?

Dadas las circunstancias, a Katniss no le sorprendió el aire de violencia contenida que envolvía a Peeta. El interés del marido había dado como resultado un bebé, sin el cual, Peeta bien podría estar con Cashmere en aquellos momentos.

—Mala suerte.

El enojo de Katniss debió de reflejarse en sus palabras, porque Peeta alzó la vista, y la expresión amarga y distraída desapareció poco a poco de su rostro.

—Pareces enfadada.

—¿Tan insensato sería que lo estuviera? Tú te pusiste hecho una furia cuando me sorprendiste dando un beso inocente a Cato. ¡No hace falta estar enamorado de alguien para que no te agrade ver cómo suspira por otra persona! —le gritó con voz aguda.

—Yo no he dicho que estuvieras enamorada de mí.

Katniss fue presa del pánico. «No, no lo has dicho, pero si no mantengo la boca cerrada, el mundo entero acabará sabiéndolo». Era demasiado tarde para retractarse, así que tendría que buscar otra salida.

—Por supuesto que no lo has dicho. Eres estúpido y engreído, pero no tanto —vio una sombra de recelo en la mirada de Peeta y su indignación se disipó: no la llevaría a ninguna parte. Cuando logró serenarse, sus palabras resonaron con el peso de la verdad—. Para que lo sepas, solo de pensar que me tocabas mientras pensabas en... — se interrumpió y se cubrió los labios con la mano—. Me pongo mala —confesó en un lacrimoso susurro.

Peeta maldijo y cayó de rodillas delante de ella. ¡Había sido un bruto insensible! Había temas que podía tratar abiertamente con su mejor amiga, pero de los que no podía seguir hablando si su amiga se convertía de improviso en su amante. El primero de esos temas era otras mujeres.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente, encanto, pero sería incapaz de... Soy incapaz —tomó el rostro de Katniss entre las manos y contempló sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. El leve temblor de sus labios sonrosados atrajo la atención de Peeta a la curva llena y apasionada de su boca... De hecho, nunca había sentido debilidad por los dulces, y Katniss era más picante que dulce—. Soy incapaz de pensar en nadie más que en ti cuando estamos juntos en la cama.

Un hombre tendría que estar loco para reconocer que divagaba cuando hacía el amor a una mujer, sobre todo, si la distracción era otra mujer. Peeta se sorprendió al comprender que no necesitaba refugiarse en una mentira: amar a Katniss no había dado cabida a ningún pensamiento ajeno a ella. No había existido nada ni nadie para él salvo Katniss, sus sentidos se habían saturado de ella. La compasión asomó fugazmente a su rostro antes de que prosiguiera.

—Me enamoré de Cashmere... —Peeta oyó el tono defensivo de su voz y su ceño se intensificó—, pero ¿qué conseguí? Vivir una pesadilla. Y no quiero volver a sentirme así jamás —le dijo con una sinceridad que manaba directamente de su corazón—. No —le explicó a Katniss con ardor—. Lo nuestro es mucho mejor. El sexo entre nosotros es increíble —evocó la imagen del cuerpo esbelto y empapado de sudor de Katniss arqueado bajo el de él y decidió hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para mantenerlo así—. Y además, somos amigos. Siempre seremos amigos. ¿Qué mejor base puede haber para un matrimonio duradero? A veces, la solución es tan sencilla que no se ve.

Las pestañas largas y rizadas se elevaron, y Katniss contempló, hechizada, cómo el deseo se avivaba en aquellos ojos espectaculares.

Con Peeta de rodillas, sus cabezas estaban casi a la misma altura. Un suspiro largo y silencioso brotó de los labios entreabiertos de Katniss antes de que Peeta perdiera el control y aprovechara el aturdimiento creado por sus palabras.

Katniss se derritió en sus brazos y, con un pequeño gemido, le rodeó el cuello con las manos. Debilitada por una oleada de deseo candente, se aferró a él sin inhibiciones. El beso ávido que compartieron estaba impregnado de ciego deseo, y se prolongó durante lo que pareció una eternidad.

Cuando los labios de Peeta se apartaron de los de Katniss, no se fueron muy lejos. Peeta permaneció con el rostro pegado a su mejilla, respirando con dificultad. Incluso el roce de su cálido aliento en la piel la excitaba hasta el punto de delirar.

—Te quiero... —Katniss se corrigió justo a tiempo— acariciar.

Peeta rió con voz un tanto entrecortada. Tenía la piel húmeda, y Katniss también sentía las minúsculas gotas de sudor que habían brotado en su propio rostro. Sin pensar en las consecuencias, deslizó la lengua por la humedad salada de la mandíbula de Peeta. Peeta tenía una mano en la espalda de Katniss, y la mano la apretó antes de empezar a acariciarla. El movimiento resultaba casi tranquilizador, aunque también impedía que ella se apartara. Claro que en lo último que estaba pensando Katniss era en escapar.

—No te imaginas lo mucho que deseaba besarte —gimió Peeta. Tomó la barbilla de Katniss con la otra mano y le dio otro beso ardiente en sus labios suaves y seductores—. Anoche... —los músculos de su garganta se movieron visiblemente mientras tragaba saliva—. Dios mío, Kat, fue... —profirió un ronco gemido. En aquella ocasión, el beso estaba cargado de ternura.

« ¿Qué estoy haciendo?», se preguntó Katniss. «Peeta no acaba de ofrecerme su alma, sino un matrimonio de conveniencia», se dijo sin miramientos. Era una locura bajar las defensas y responder de aquella manera. Intentó reavivar las brasas de su resentimiento, pero fracasó miserablemente.

—Le has dicho a tu abuelo que nos vamos a casar, ¿verdad?

—Sabía que no podría darte gato por liebre.

Katniss hundió los dedos en el grueso pelo moreno que se rizaba junto a su nuca.

—Pero se te ocurrió intentarlo, de todas formas. Creíste que así me resultaría más difícil decir que no.

Una sonrisa irrefrenable iluminó el rostro delgado de Peeta.

—¡Sabía que querías decir que sí!

Katniss abrió los ojos de par en par. No era solo la audacia y la arrogancia de Peeta las que arrancaron una exclamación de indignación de sus labios, sino su sagacidad. Cerró los dedos con fuerza en su pelo hasta que él elevó las manos en señal de rendición.

—¡Serás... manipulador!

—Me conoces tan bien, cariño... —no había risa en sus ojos cuando la miró—. Y me gustaría que me conocieras aún mejor. Quiero que seas capaz de olvidar dónde acaba Katniss y dónde empieza Peeta.

El tono erótico de su voz la estremeció.

—Ojalá no tuvieras que pasar aquí la noche... —prosiguió Peeta—. No importa, sé que debes quedarte —la tranquilizó cuando ella abrió la boca para hablar. En aquel momento, un llanto lejano la alertó.

—¡Es Josh! —exclamó y se puso en pie—. Tengo que irme.

Durante un instante, Peeta se quedó donde estaba, de rodillas. Resultaba extraño verlo así. Peeta no suplicaba: engatusaba, manipulaba y confundía, pero nunca suplicaba.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Peeta frunció el ceño—. ¿Cómo sabes que es Josh?

Katniss lo miró como si acabara de decir una estupidez. Distinguiría el llanto de Josh entre un millón.

—Lo sé, eso es todo —anunció Katniss con impaciencia.

Peeta llegó a la cuna casi al mismo tiempo que la enfermera. Katniss ya estaba tranquilizando al pequeño.

* * *

><p>Gracias por sus FollowFavs y gracias especiales a valeria luis, misaki uzumaki y a X por sus reviews :)

Saludos Maya


End file.
